Votos de Amor
by nathy.lie
Summary: A vida de um padre não é fácil. Principalmente a do jovem Rocinante. E quando uma pessoa especial entra em sua vida, ele se depara com uma batalha interior que o fará conhecer novos e proibidos sentimentos. (CorazonxLeitor)(Universo Alternativo)
1. Uma Pessoa Especial

Tudo começou da forma mais perfeita que se podia imaginar. Vindo de uma família nobre, de um clã extremamente nobre, de linhagem pura, não imaginava que minha vida mudaria de uma forma tão radical e drástica. Quando tinha apenas seis anos, meu pai abdicou-se dos privilégios e do título de um Dragão Celestial, perdendo assim o estatuto de um Nobre Mundial.

Os Dragões Celestiais eram arrogantes e superiores, achavam-se maiores que qualquer classe social que existisse. Era como se fossem deuses. Deuses que escravizavam humanos. Meu pai abandonou Mariejois, que era o país deles, para fugir daquela vida cheia de perturbações disfarçadas de alegrias. Modesto idealista, ele abandonou tudo a fim de viver uma vida normal entre os plebeus. Preferiu abandonar toda sua origem, os antepassados, que seguir vivendo uma vida tão pecaminosa. Revoltados com a atitude de meu velho e bom pai, renegaram-nos, jurando nunca mais reconhecer-nos como parte da pura linhagem dos Dragões Celestiais.

Depois eles se mudaram para um país do norte cujo nome não me lembro direito. Vivemos pouco tempo. A família Donquixote já não era mais dos Nobres Mundiais. Mas todo aquele povo que sofreu nas mãos de outros Dragões Celestiais descobriu nosso passado e se revoltaram. Os cidadãos enfurecidos incendiaram a mansão em que vivíamos e fomos forçados a fugir. Encontramos uma cabana degradada em um ferro-velho, que foi a nossa temporária moradia. Vivíamos em situação de pobreza tão grande e, ao mesmo tempo, sofremos perseguição. Minha doce e pobre mãe acabou morrendo devido à fraqueza em que s encontrava e tudo que me restou foi chorar em seu leito de morte. Mal sepultamos o corpo dela, e os três restantes da família foram finalmente capturados e torturados. Uma de minhas piores dores. Nunca vi tanto terror e pânico em minha vida! Escapamos com vida, pois nos deixaram vivos para sofrer ainda mais, incluindo o desprezo e a discriminação. Tudo que meus antepassados fizeram para com aquele povo. E as tragédias não pararam por aí. Dois anos mais tarde, meu irmão começou a andar com gangues e, sendo induzido por estes, matou meu pai. Tive que fugir, ou ele também me mataria.

Eu amava muito meus pais como também ao irmão mais velho, porém sempre tive uma certa dúvida a respeito das origens deste; como uma criatura daquelas poderia vir de tais pessoas tão generosas e altruísta? Mas acredito que tenha sido as más influências que havia recebido. Vivíamos nas ruas roubando comida para nossos pais, ninguém nos ajudava. E ainda éramos caçoados por sermos "seres desprezíveis e miseráveis de origem tão mesquinha". Seguindo sozinho pelas ruas, acabei cruzando o caminho de um frei. Desesperado, estava entregue as lágrimas por tantas coisas. Achei que seria vítima de alguma atitude injusta por parte dele e arrependo-me por ter pensado assim daquele homem. Este frei me levou para o monastério que ele era dono e lá, pude receber todo o carinho e atenção que precisava. Demorei anos para superar as perdas e os danos. Carregava cicatrizes de diversos ataques físicos que recebi com dor e pena de mim mesmo. Porém, tudo mudou desde que encontrei o Frei Sengoku.

Os anos passaram, cresci com as boas lições da Bíblia e me tornei um homem que serve a Deus somente. Um padre que fez das dores uma lição de vida. Um padre que voltou a ser reconhecido pelo sobrenome e pela linhagem por conhecidos, porém adotou um nome religioso o qual faz jus. De onde estiverem, meus pais devem estar orgulhosos. Nunca soube mais do meu irmão. Não sei se está vivo ou morto. Já o perdoei pelo que fiz, ele e todos que me fizeram carregar a cruz tão pesada da vida. O Donquixote Rocinante do passado hoje era nada mais, nada menos que um padre. Um homem feliz por ter sobrevivido às tempestades. Um padre e um professor religioso. Um dedicado professor que catequiza em vez de disseminar ódio e rancor aos jovens. Não quero que estes tenham a mesma influência péssima que teve meu irmão mais velho.

Estou pronto para todas as jornadas que devo cumprir. Deus me guiará.

...

Chegando ao Novo Mundo e em Dressrosa – uma região promissora – o jovem padre chegava de uma longa viagem meio cansado, mas não menos otimista. Trabalharia em uma escola como professor de religião. Padre Corazon, recém-formado como professor de Teologia, aceitou uma oportunidade que foi arranjada pelo Frei Sengoku. Os olhos castanhos avermelhados estavam com as pálpebras inchadas, aparentemente estava fatigado e precisava descansar. Acolhido com todas as pompas que o Colégio da Marinha podia oferecer, ele queria apenas um banho simples e uma cama razoável para dormir bastante. Apesar de exausto, não quis fazer desfeita aos funcionários e diretores, ambos os membros e autoridades religiosas.

Já na segunda-feira, dois dias após sua chegada, ele já quis começar a dar aulas. Ficou responsável pelas turmas do Ginásio. E naquele dia mesmo, começariam as aulas. Apresentado as suas turmas por uma das freiras – Irmã Violet – Corazon foi aceito cordialmente até mesmo pela segunda turma do Ginásio que era a mais bagunceira de todo o colégio.

Para ele, foi uma experiência agradável conhecer jovens promissores que, um dia, poderiam servir pelo bem da humanidade. Trabalharia por isso.

Tudo seguiu normal até aquela sexta-feira treze daquela mesma semana. Onde uma pessoa entraria em sua vida sem ele imaginar. No fim do seu expediente, ele estava voltando para a área onde moravam os funcionários da escola (e que ele também morava) quando viu, passando pelo pátio, duas perninhas escalando o muro da escola. Pareciam pernas femininas. Todos os alunos ainda seriam liberados para sair, e então o que aquele aluno – ou aluna – estava fazendo ali?

– Oi! Você aí que está subindo o muro! – gritou o padre, correndo até onde estava o estudante, que se apressou em subir rapidamente o muro. Porém acabou caindo de uma altura considerável até o chão. Ouvindo os gritos vindos da então aluna, ele foi até esta para socorrer. A aluna de cabelos |cor dos seus| estava com as mãos nas costas, berrando de dores.

– Está tudo bem? Porque está escalando o muro em vez de estar na sala? – perguntou o homem de cabelos loiros.

– Aiiiiiiii! – |você| olhou para o padre, com a cara de assustada – Por favor, padre! Não conta nada que me viu aqui, por favor! – |você| ficou de joelhos diante dele, em posição de prece. Ele estendeu a mão para |te| ajudar.

– Tudo bem... mas antes, vai me contar o que estava fazendo aí!

Os olhos |cor dos seus| miraram aquela figura com um misto de medo e curiosidade. Estendendo as mãos, |você| foi levantada por ele, que a pôs nos braços.

– Eu... acho que posso andar sozinha...

– Acho eu que não. Vamos até a enfermaria! – disse ele, levando-a para o destino que queria.

– Mas o que houve? – perguntou Violet, olhando a menina de apenas doze anos nos braços do padre.

– Ela estava caída perto do muro dos fundos e a trouxe aqui.

– |Você|! Matando a aula novamente?! – a freira lhe dava a bronca que já não era novidade para ambas.

– Matando a aula? – Corazon a pôs no chão – Então era isso, não é? Mas... durante essa semana toda, eu não a vi na sala.

– Corazon, essa é a |seu nome|. É uma daquelas pestinhas daquela turma. – e virando-se para |você| – venha aqui, será punida logo no começo letivo!

E a freira puxou da cintura um objeto similar a uma palmatória e puxou-lhe a mão, que foi forçada a abri-la. Na primeira palmada com o objeto, Corazon se meteu na frente.

– Não são necessários esses procedimentos tão arcaicos!

– Mas padre...

– De modo algum! Com licença... – ele tirou a palmatória e se virou para |você| – venha comigo, vamos até o ambulatório ver se há necessidade de curativos. Consegue andar agora?

– Claro... claro. Não se preocupe. Acompanharei o senhor. – |você| disse, encantada com aquela figura enorme, de voz grave e levemente rouca, protegendo daquela severidade típica das freiras.

|Você| e Corazon forma ao ambulatório, onde a enfermeira Jora fez curativos na cintura – parte da região das costelas foi arranhada e a blusa estava rasgada. O padre esperou lá fora enquanto a menina estava com Jora.

Durante esse tempo, ela ficou pensando naquele padre que ainda não tinha visto na escola. Seria ele um professor? Um inspetor? Mal sabia a garota que ele era seu professor. A doçura em protegê-la deixou-a impressionada. Uma escola de poucos homens funcionários, ela imaginava que ele, ao encontra-la fugindo, fosse trata-la pior que a Irmã Violet.

Ao terminar de ser tratada, foi entregue ao padre.

– E então?

– Foi só um arranhão e parte do músculo afetada. Não tem nada quebrado, padre! – disse Jora, abraçada a |você| – E, além disso, ela está acostumada com essas aventurinas, não é mesmo, mocinha?

|Você| riu sem jeito diante de Jora. Mais por causa dele. Ambos trocaram olhares rapidamente. Cada um se encantou com o outro, de forma pura. Ele achou graça daquela menina travessa e, ao mesmo tempo, delicada. E |você| viu a mesma delicadeza em uma figura alta e aparentemente séria.

– Vamos voltar para a sala? – disse o padre, oferecendo-lhe a mão.

– ...claro, vamos. – a garota deu a mão, deixando ser guiada por ele até a turma dela.

A enfermeira gordinha e simpática observou os dois dobrando a esquina.

– Ah, seu padre! Não imagina o trabalho que essa menina vai te dar!

...

Foi uma semana interessante. Conhecer jovens de diversos tipos foi uma experiência agradável. Principalmente aquela estudante tão enigmática; uma mistura de todas as personalidades. Os olhos |cor dos seus| passavam duas impressões em uma. De boa e má menina.

Lembrou-se dos tempos do noviciado. Dos diversos jovens que Frei Sengoku retirou da mais pura miséria e sofrimento para seguir uma vida pura e regada de ensinamentos primordiais. Haviam diversos tipos de personalidade. Assim como nas turmas que dava aula. Associou ambas as situações para compreender sua posição como professor.

Aos vinte e dois anos, o jovem padre já tinha vivido diversas experiências que o colocou em conflitos durante sua adolescência. Os votos jurados eram bastante refletidos por ele. Obediente e focado em seu destino, Rocinante viu-se capaz de resistir todas as tentações que poderiam desviá-lo. Viu alguns de seus colegas desistirem do celibatário. Sua amiga mais próxima, Bellemére, era uma promissora noviça. Porém, a família dela que havia deixado-a lá a quis novamente, sem completar seus estudos religiosos. Não sabia se ela tinha se tornado freira mesmo assim ou havia desistido.

Quem sabe, pelos diversos exemplos que viu, |você| não poderia se tornar uma freira de um coração extremamente puro? Havia vários membros da igreja que, no passado, foram incorrigíveis pessoas. As pessoas mudam e, sendo corretamente guiadas, evoluem gradativamente na vida. Coisa que seu irmão não teve. No fundo, havia perdoado, pois o achou tão vítima das desgraças ocorridas quanto ele.

Na primeira semana de trabalho do dia seguinte, já pode ver aquela estudante na sala junto aos seus colegas de turma. Aquela mesma menina que era vista como uma rebelde pelas professoras e inspetoras era uma aluna entusiasmada e interessada nas aulas – pelo menos, nas aulas de religião. Uma aluna interessada, inteligente e contestadora. Talvez pela sua inteligência para discutir diversos assuntos, causasse algum desconforto. Era como um diamante bruto que precisava ser polido e transformado em uma bela joia.

No fim da aula, pediu para que ela esperasse na sala e deixasse todos saírem. |Você| assim fez.

– E então? Tem alguma bronca para mim?

– Nenhuma. Até gostaria que os outros alunos tivessem seu mesmo interesse nas aulas. – comentou ele, arrumando os papéis em sua pasta.

– E então, pergunto de novo.

– Preciso comentar sobre seu comportamento em certas horas. Eu entendo que você gosta de discutir e debater assuntos, mas deve controlar esse gênio.

– Por quê?

– Porque palavras devem ser pensadas antes de serem ditas. E não precisa envolver o lado pessoal.

– Ah, mas assuma uma coisa, professor... ou padre? Como quer que eu lhe chame?

– ...professor só na aula e diante dos seus colegas.

– Pois bem, padre... não concorda comigo que essa escola é totalmente arcaica?

– ...cada lugar tem seu modo de educar seus jovens.

– Não se lembra da Irmã Violet usando a palmatória contra mim? E aquela não foi a primeira vez, hein?!

– Bem... considerando o fato que estava fugindo da escola...

– Isso é motivo para bater?!

– ...não, realmente.

– E sabe de uma coisa, também? Fui castigada uma vez somente porque perguntei se Deus tinha pênis que nem os homens!

O padre foi pego de surpresa. Riu daquilo.

– Você perguntou isso para as irmãs?

– Sim...

– Acho que essas perguntas não devem ser feitas para mulheres.

– Você me responderia isso?

Corazon deu um breve suspiro.

– Se Deus realmente é masculino, ele deve ter um. Era isso que você queria confirmar?

– Sim... espero que isso não o tenha constrangido também.

– Não se preocupe. Também sou homem. Talvez por isso que não senti tanto pudor.

– E... se eu perguntar para o padre se Maria tem seios e uma vagina, o senhor se encabularia de me responder essa curiosidade? – ela queria testar a inteligência e a naturalidade do Padre Corazon.

– Cristo nasceu de uma mulher. Saiu de uma vagina e foi amamentado pelos seios de sua mãe. Logo, ela também tem o corpo de uma mulher.

|Você| mostrou uma aceitação diante da resposta dele. E puxou uma cadeira para sentar-se frente a frente com ele.

– Responda minhas dúvidas, por favor?

– Se eu puder responder... claro.

– Se Maria foi concebida, como era que ela era virgem até depois do nascimento de Jesus?

Eram questões polêmicas e complicadas de responder. |Você| parecia alguém de mais idade e experiência para argumentar.

– Um milagre divino. Porém, ele veio humano e viveu como humano. Sendo o filho de Deus. Quando nasceu, não rompeu a pureza da mãe.

A garota de cabelos |seu tipo| sorriu, analisando as respostas do padre.

– ...não custava elas me responderem assim? Acusam-me de blasfemadora, mas sou apenas uma criança que está descobrindo o mundo que me está sendo apresentado. Tenho tantas dúvidas...

– Vou responder todas elas. Mas agora, devo te liberar. Senão vão achar que eu estou te castigando. E apenas quis te dar uns conselhos. E tenho tantos para te dar... – ele bateu levemente sua mão nas delas, que estavam unidas uma na outra.

|Você| sorriu e concordou. Despediu-se dele e pegou sua pasta, indo embora. O padre colocou a mão na cabeça, imaginando as freiras horrorizadas ao ouvir aquela pergunta dela.


	2. Os Votos de Um Padre

Uma vida cercada de mistérios envolvendo a origem de seu clã. Minha família sempre vivendo em fuga por causa da perseguição por causa de um sobrenome misterioso que carregam por anos. Os "D". Gold D. |seu nome|. Filha de Gold D. Roger e de Portgas D. Rouge. Frutos de uma paixão vista por ambas as famílias de nossos pais, crescemos com o sobrenome de nossa mãe, que mal pode viver para nos ver crescer. Alguns anos após a tragédia, assumimos o sobrenome de nosso pai, que sempre fez de tudo para que nada faltasse para nós, Gold D. Ace e eu.

Recentemente, mudamos para Dressrosa. Viemos de Loguetown. Meu pai era um pirata que se converteu para um cidadão civil, porém ainda tem o mesmo espírito ousado e bravio que sempre carregou, fugindo da Lei e vencendo batalhas no mar. E ao deixar toda essa vida, disse: "Minha riqueza e tesouros? Se você quiser, eu vou deixar você tê-lo... procurá-lo! Deixei tudo naquele lugar". Tudo que ele fez (abandonar a vida pirata) foi por amor a minha mãe. Mas nada adiantou, pois ele não ficou tanto tempo com ela. E vê como nós como seus verdadeiros tesourinhos. Meu irmão tem o gênio parecido e sempre vivem em atritos. Só não se colidem totalmente por minha causa. Sou até paparicada demais pelos dois. Isso me irrita um pouco, mas sei que é totalmente normal.

Meu pai me colocou em um colégio e internato de sacerdotes, achei horrível. Mas eles dois querem prosperar em negócios por aqui, e minha presença vai atrapalhar em casa. É horrível viver num internato onde todos parecem tão cheios de frescuras. Já tive problemas com algumas freiras apenas por fazer perguntas que expressam minhas dúvidas. Gosto de participar de debates, mas eles não gostam de ouvir opiniões diferentes. Qualquer coisa estranha que eu falo é blasfêmia. E eles aplicam castigos corporais. Já mandei uma carta para meu pai relatando isso, mas nunca teve retorno.

Depois de um ano, esse lugar me parece interessante agora. Esse novo professor que chegou é um padre culto e de boas maneiras, despertou-me o interesse nas aulas as quais eu matava. O único que tratava os alunos da forma mais paternal o possível – nem meu pai me trata assim! É quase como um amigo. Aos poucos, gostaria que ele fosse um de verdade, seria um consolo aqui nesse internato religiosamente infernal.

...

Com o passar dos dias, Corazon ia se afeiçoando por |você|, que era bastante próxima a ele. Uma colega da turma dela começou a observar a mudança no |seu| comportamento. Jewelry Bonney. Era uma aluna com mais ou menos a mesma personalidade, porém mais reservada e maliciosa. Começou a espalhar discretamente o que achava em relação à |você| e ao padre. Mas nada de mais ousado existiam entre |vocês|, era simplesmente uma afinidade melhor. E ambos não suspeitavam e agora estavam mais próximos quando Corazon começou a dar aulas particulares para alguns alunos que tinham menos tempo e mais dificuldade em diversas disciplinas. Como um internato, todos os funcionários tinham contato direto com todos os jovens, e vice-versa.

|Você| dividia o quarto com algumas meninas no internato, uma delas era Bonney. A área das meninas era estritamente separada dos meninos, e só eram misturados apenas nas salas de aula, que começavam de manhã bem cedo e ia até às duas horas da tarde.

– Bom, vejo você amanhã. – disse o loiro, despedindo-se de |você| após deixa-la na porta da área do internato exclusiva a das meninas.

– Até amanhã padre. – respondeu a garota, entrando.

Foi um dia longo cheio de atividades. Tudo que precisava era dormir bem cedo para recarregar as energias para acordar às cinco da manhã. Foi a primeira a entrar no quarto coletivo para dormir. Caiu em um sono profundo.

Durante a madrugada, |você| desperta. Um certo calor incomoda |seus| ouvidos e então, virando-se na cama, |você| percebe alguém por trás de si, sentada ao seu lado.

– E então... ainda somos amigas de segredo? – Bonney relembra que, algum tempo atrás, elas eram até próximas e trocavam segredos típicos entre as amigas.

– ...nunca disse que tinha deixado de ser... – esfregando os |seus| olhos e ficando sentada na cama, |você| dá atenção a ela.

– Eu sei... que você gosta desse nosso professor.

– Ué, gosto dele pelo professor que é... ele é diferente das irmãs que dão aulas...acho que você também destacou ele entre elas.

Bonney sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. |Você| era realmente inocente e não tinha entendido o real sentido da garota de treze anos.

– ...eu falo como homem, |seu nome|! – ela falou ainda mais baixo para não acordar as outras meninas que dormiam – ou você não notou como algumas outras garotas tem uma atração por ele?

|Você| entendeu melhor o que a garota de cabelos rosados queria insinuar.

– Mas eu o respeito. Se está insinuando que estou apaixonada por ele, esqueça-se disso! E se você está apaixonada por ele, sinto em lhe dizer que ele nunca poderá corresponder ao seu amor. Padres não podem se casar!

– Eu sei disso, sua boba! Confesso que sim... é interessante ficar admirando ele enquanto nos ensina os preceitos religiosos... mas eu sei que ele não é um homem comum. Uma pena, não é, |você|?

|Você| olha rapidamente para a janela aberta, a Lua iluminava bem a sua cama. Esperava que ninguém ali acordasse e as vissem juntas.

– ...mas notei que ele parece ser muito próximo a você, |você|. Será que está levando-o a beira do pecado?

– Não diga bobagens! – |você| alterou um pouco a voz antes mais baixa.

– Shhhh! Fala baixo! ...só apenas gostaria de confirmar isso. Não vou sair espalhando. Você está roubando um pouco mais a atenção dele. E você também está diferente de antes...

– ...impressão sua. Apenas sou mais tolerante a ele porque não é de aplicar castigos corporais ao repreender. Ele é bastante evoluído em comparação aos outros professores.

Bonney deu um sorriso meio moleque para |você|. Ela dois tapinhas no ombro da colega e deu boa noite, indo dormir. Assim, a garota pode fechar os olhos |cor dos seus| e deixar-se levar pelo sono. Mas antes disso, ficou pensando naquela conversa. E deu-se de conta nessas possibilidades. |Você| nunca faria uma coisa dessas e ele jamais se prestaria a isso. Jewelry Bonney era uma mocinha muito sonhadora e maliciosa, era o que |você| pensava.

Mas... havia a possibilidade de apaixonar-se... por aquele padre?

...

|Você| passava os dias pensando no que Bonney havia lhe dito. Porém, passou a ser mais observadora com as próprias atitudes. Tentava não olhar tanto o padre ou lhe perguntar muitas coisas quando ele estava quieto. Apenas lhe dirigia a palavra se ele lhe falasse. Também ficava de olho de Bonney e nas outras meninas. Realmente, muitas ali pareciam suspirar. Sem querer, aquilo lhe deixou chateada. E não entendia por que aquilo lhe deixava nervosa por dentro.

Todos os domingos, os alunos e alunas do internato iam às missas matinais. Corazon celebrava as missas a partir de então. Como era prazeroso assistir uma missa tão calma e quase silenciosa. A fala baixa e levemente rouca era tão agradável de ouvir. Ela sentia os olhos tremerem ao receber a Hóstia Sagrada pela mão dele que evitava encará-lo. Por que sentia tais coisas? Será que aquilo era medo de passar má impressão? Realmente, não queria que Padre Corazon tivesse a mesma impressão que Bonney tinha dela. Seria o fim. Sua reputação, que estava melhorando, ficaria pior de uma vez só.

Ao sair da missa, Corazon a chama.

– Ei, |você|! Poderia me fazer um favor?

– Er... claro, padre! Do que se trata?

– Gostaria de arrumar a igreja agora, já que todos saíram. Poderia ajudar sua colega Bonney?

– ...Bonney?

– Sim, ela está na sacristia agora. Vá até ela, logo voltarei e distribuirei as tarefas.

– Sim... sim, senhor.

Ambas ficaram para arrumar a igreja. Enquanto arrumavam o altar, Bonney retornou com aquela conversa estranha.

– ...ele parece um anjo de verdade, não é?

– Sim, parece. – respondeu naturalmente a garota de |cor dos seus| cabelos.

– Vai, não me diga que não observa com "calor" – ela destacou a última palavra.

– Eu o observo com respeito! – |você| parou tudo que fazia para impor-se diante das insinuações dela. Porém não pode evitar nem observar as faces levemente coradas, o que fez a outra rir.

– Eu não estou dizendo que você tem alguma coisa com ele, presta atenção!

– E nem meninas de nossa fase deve ter desse tipo de ideias na cabeça! – cortou |você|. Voltou a arrumar as toalhas de mesa usadas na mesa do altar e a guarda todo o resto. Deixou o resto com Bonney, saindo dali para não conversar mais com ela.

– Mas já acabou? – Corazon apareceu à sua frente, vendo que ela já saía.

– Eu... de repente, não me senti bem. Gostaria que o padre me liberasse antes.

– Bom... tudo bem. Então, nos vemos amanhã na aula. Até amanhã!

– Até amanhã, padre! – |você| retirou-se dali.

...

|Você| enterrou a cabeça no livro didático que estava lendo e estava com outros livros bagunçados em cima de sua mesa. Não quis passar o recreio no pátio. A Irmã Violet passava pelas salas e viu |você| sozinha e foi até.

– |Seu nome|!

– Hã... oi, Irmã Violet... – a garota acorda meio sobressaltada.

– Estava dormindo?

– Sim.

– Não vai comer alguma coisa no recreio?

– Estou sem fome... sinto-me um pouco indisposta.

– Se continuar assim, vamos ter que chamar um médico. Se quiser, peço a Jora para que lhe faça um chazinho. Quer?

– Se for dela, aceito! – disse ela, respondendo mais animadamente. Das freiras, Jora era menos rigorosa. Era até brincalhona.

– Venha, vamos até o ambulatório.

No meio do caminho, deparam-se com Padre Corazon.

– Ué, não está no pátio com seus colegas?

– A |você| não se sente bem. Noto-a meio caída nesses dias.

– Anteontem ela me parecia um pouco indisposta depois da missa, enquanto me ajudava a arrumar a igreja. – virou-se para a menina, apoiando a mão no ombro dela – se quiser, eu te libero da próxima aula.

– Vai dar aula para a turma dela depois do recreio?

– Sim. Ela está muito bem na matéria que estou dando.

– É mesmo, |você|? – surpreendeu-se a freira morena.

– ...se ele diz. – respondeu a garota naturalmente.

Elas riram. Ele seguiu o caminho dele e as duas foram para o ambulatório. Lá, ela tomou um chá fraco e calmante de ervas e pode até tirar um cochilo rápido. Acordou melhor, mas foi dispensada para ficar no quarto coletivo. Aquele quarto coletivo a incomodava muito. Era sem privacidade e tinha cheiros diversos e estranhos que não lhe eram familiares. Como tinha saudades de casa! Mas pelo visto, o pai e irmão a abandonaram ali. Talvez, para sempre.

Corazon andava um pouco preocupado com |você|. Acreditava que aquelas alterações de humor fossem típicas de uma época de transições. Estaria disposto a ajudar a garota no que precisasse.

– Madre Superiora, gostaria de saber algumas informações em relação à |seu nome|.

– Pois diga. – respondeu a Madre Charlotte, também conhecida popularmente ali por Big Mom.

– Ela tem uma família, certo?

– Tem, o pai que é um magnata e ex-pirata. Deixou aqui a filha, pois tem negócios a resolver pelo mundo e não tem como cuidar dela. – disse ela, comendo doces enquanto conversava.

– Somente o pai?

– Acho que sim... só veio ele aqui com ela, há um ano atrás. Parece que, no fundo, ela ficou revoltada. Mas estão dizendo que está mais disciplinada com sua chegada.

– Bom... tendo paciência com ela, deu mais confiança para si. Assim devemos fazer com os outros também.

– É, é verdade... ah, aceita uns doces? – ela ofereceu o pote cheio de doces de aspecto "baboso". Ele recusou gentilmente. Também, ele não apreciava doces.

– Mas, voltando ao assunto: não tem como comunicarmos com o pai? Talvez... a necessidade de vê-lo esteja deixando-a emocionalmente abalada.

– Talvez o padre esteja certo. Vou ver se comunico com ele. Está sempre aí perdido pelo mundo...

– Eu mesmo faço questão de conversar com ele. Se a Madre Superiora me permitir.

– Claro que permito! Tenho muitos assuntos a resolver aqui nesse lugar! – disse ela, pegando um pano meio sujo e limpando as mãos engorduradas.

De madrugada em sua cama, |você| dormia profundamente. Tinha sonhos indecifráveis. Mas podia ver o padre deles. Desde o perfil até o sorriso cativante. As dóceis palavras que saíam de sua boca. O terno olhar. A energia positiva que passava. Mas era tudo confuso, misturado às sensações que sentia. De conforto... de prazer. Por um breve momento, pode vê-lo quase sem a batina preta e queria mudar de vista, mas não conseguia – isso tudo dentro do sonho. E acordou subitamente. Respirava profundamente, tentando se acalmar.

Ficou silenciosa o máximo que podia. Começou a mover os lábios sem pronunciar nada, apenas rezando. Acalmando-se, pode sentir algo diferente no corpo. Era como se estivesse úmida por baixo. Meteu a mão por debaixo da camisola, tocando a calcinha. Estava muito úmida. Será que havia voltado a molhar as calças depois de tantos anos? Ela se levantou com cuidado, verificando se as outras estavam dormindo. Arrumou sua cama e foi até o banheiro que tinha no fundo do quarto. Quase gritou ao verificar sua calcinha: estava totalmente machada de sangue. Entrou em pânico. Mantendo controle para não gritar e assustar as meninas do quarto, foi devagar até o guarda-roupa e trocar-se, indo até o quarto de freira e enfermeira Jora, que ficava ali ao lado justamente para alguma necessidade.

– Jora... por favor... abra a porta. – |você| falava baixinho, enquanto batia a porta sem fazer tanto barulho.

– Huh... oh, o que houve? São duas horas da manhã!

– Estou com problemas!

– Mas o que houve, entra!

A menina mostrou a calcinha e contou que estava perdendo muito sangue e estava desesperada. Ao ver aquilo, Jora riu e |você| ficou confusa.

– Isso é apenas o ciclo de fertilidade da mulher! Então deve ser por isso que estava meio incômoda... seu corpo está se preparando para formar uma mulher fértil!

– ...sério que não estou morrendo?

Jora abraçou a garota de |seu tipo de| corpo, acalmando-a.

– Venha, vou te ajudar a se limpar e a se cuidar nesses dias. Sempre me vem ao ambulatório meninas nessa idade desesperadas por verem sangue saindo entre as pernas. Mas é muito normal isso!

– Todas vocês passaram por isso?

– Eu já estou no final dessa fase. Logo, não sangrarei mais.

– ...irmã, por que vocês que são servos de Deus fazem esses votos onde envolve a castidade?

– Ora, mas por que essa pergunta repentina?

– É... só por curiosidade. Vocês passam por esse ciclo fértil como mulheres comuns, mas sequer podem ter filhos. Passam por dias assim em vão, no caso.

– Porque escolhemos abdicar de todos os privilégios da vida para servirmos a Deus e cuidar exclusivamente de seus filhos. Quem sabe, no futuro, você não pode ser uma serva de Deus, assim como a "mama" Jora?

– Não sei... não me imagino a vida inteira sem família, sem filhos... tenho medo de morrer sozinha.

– Não, sozinha você não vai ficar. Encontrando-se com Deus e com as outras irmãs e irmãos que também escolheram esse caminho, sentirá tão firme e forte que não trocará Deus por nada. E mais... riqueza, luxo, satisfação, instintos... são coisas que corrompem o ser humano. Não são todos que devem abrir mão de tudo isso para seguir Deus. Mas os escolhidos devem abrir mão disso para orientar os leigos a viver uma vida mais pura e menos pecaminosa.

|Você| prestava atenção, compreendendo e associando tudo. Era então esse caminho que Corazon escolheu. E pelo jeito dele, não era somente um servo de Deus. Era um anjo imaculado. Rezaria muito para que esse mesmo Deus a purificasse de qualquer pensamento pecaminoso que tenha passado em sua mente envolvendo aquele padre.


	3. Descobrindo o Amor

É curioso observar como as nossas atitudes podem interferir na personalidade ou no pensar das pessoas. Vendo |seu nome| acostumar-se com aquela vida no internato, sem contato com o pai, era muito difícil de lidar. Realmente, dá muita pena. Era triste não poder crescer e desenvolver com seus pais ao lado – sei como foi isso. Por que o pai dela não respondia as cartas?

Aos poucos, |seu nome| amansava em sua revolta. As freiras que eram inspetoras e professoras também estavam mais tolerantes. Sei que não sou digno de ensinar profissionais como eu, mas orientei-as a lidar com paciência com aquela garotada. Como aquela menina mesmo dizia, "elas eram arcaicas!". Realmente.

Estou me afeiçoando a |seu nome| aos poucos. Sequer sabia o porquê disso. Nunca me afeiçoei tanto assim a uma pessoa que sequer é de família. Talvez deva ser pelo o que ela está passando. Eu quase a tenho como uma filhinha. Ou como uma irmãzinha pequena que ficou órfã de pais. Os olhos |cor dos seus| sempre tão expressivos, nunca me escondia quando a dona deles estava triste. Gostava de passar com ela quando estava em horas vagas. Porém, Violet e Monet – outra freira do internato – orientaram-me a manter um tratamento equilibrado com todas as meninas e meninos daquele lugar, para não levantar horríveis ideias, das quais jamais teria com |seu nome|.

|Seu nome| havia me confidenciado que Bonney exclusivamente a atormentava em relação a mim, o que me fez tornar mais rígido com aquela garota ousada de cabelos rosados. Fiquei imaginando a pobrezinha ter que ouvir tais coisas. Não imaginava que meninas daquela fase delas já tinham tanta malícia em seus corações. Até porque aqui era um colégio e internato de freiras e de uma Madre Superiora bem rigorosa.

Mas quando tiver a oportunidade, eu mesmo gostaria de saber melhor quem é |seu nome|. Conhecer o pai, falar com ele. Saber por que ele não tem tempo sequer para fazer uma ligação pelo den den mushi.

...

– |Você|! Chegou uma carta para você! – Jora entrou no quarto dela e foi entregar a carta para a garota. Bonney quis se meter no meio para pegar a carta, mas Jora impediu estendendo a carta para cima – A carta é para |seu nome e sobrenome|!

|Você| parou de escrever e foi até Jora, pegar a carta. Lendo o remetente, reconheceu quem era: o velho pai.

– É do meu pai! Ele finalmente se lembrou de que tem uma filha! – |você| pulou cheia de felicidade.

Na carta, Roger contava que prosperava nos negócios e que, daqui a alguns anos, poderia pegá-la de volta e colocar para estudar perto dela e do irmão. E que a visitaria dentro de dois meses. Isso já a animou um pouco.

– Preciso falar ao Padre Corazon que ele virá até aqui. Ele quer conversar com meu pai.

– Será que você terá que ir embora, |você|? – comentou Bonney – xiii... vai ser difícil se separar do seu amado!

– Bonney! – Jora deu a bronca – Pare de dizer tolices!

– Deixa ela, Jora. Nada vai estragar a felicidade de rever meu pai e meu irmão!

– Mas... você vai embora? – perguntou a freira.

– Pelo visto, não. Está cheio de negócios para trabalhar neles. Só vai é me ver e depois... só ano que vem! Ou nunca mais, depende...

– Qual nada, |você|! – Jora puxou-a em um abraço – você sairá daqui formada e ele sempre virá te visitar com frequência!

Corazon gostou da novidade e logo, poderia conversar com ele. Em um sábado, veio Gold. D. Roger e seu filho Ace, ver |você|. Enquanto os irmãos colocavam o assunto em dia, Roger teve uma conversa em particular com Corazon.

– Mas, padre... entenda isso: já foram muitas barras que enfrentamos. Preciso justamente ganhar dinheiro para completar os estudos dela como completei os do meu filho ano passado!

– Entendo... mas não abandone sua filha! Ela sente muito a falta do senhor...

– Roger, por favor. Pelo menos, entre nós.

– Certo, Roger.

– Ora... vejo que está cuidando bem dela. Ela me parece mais disciplinada. Desde que perdeu a mãe quando pequena, ela tem uma mágoa profunda a qual transformou em rebeldia.

– Virá sempre vê-la?

– Tentarei, meu jovem padre! E olha... – pegou nas mãos dele.

– Deus te abençoe.

– Não, não quero sua bênção! Quero sua promessa de que cuidará da minha filha como se fosse sua própria!

– Ah sim... isso já faço.

– Seja o pai por mim, sim?

...

Um fim de semana básico para rever o pai. Sempre com pouca conversa com a filha, Roger queria ir embora naquele mesmo sábado, mas atendeu ao pedido os filhos em ficar o domingo também, partindo segunda.

– Seja boazinha com o padre Corazon! – ordenou o pai.

– Mas eu sou.

– E continue assim. Ele tem a permissão minha de ser seu pai nesse tempo que estudar aqui!

|Você| olhou para ele feliz. No fundo, mostrava confiança e ninguém melhor que Corazon para ser seu tutor ali. Com essa promessa, ele partiu com Ace, que se despediu dela com um abraço rápido. Corazon e |você| observaram os dois sumirem no horizonte.

– Bom, vamos para a aula?

– Claro!

Os dias se passavam. Meses. Um ano. |Você| havia se tornado uma das melhores alunas. Seu sucesso e a atenção que Corazon lhe dava irritavam Bonney aos extremos, a ponto de ter uma ideia horrível para prejudica-la.

Enquanto as meninas tomavam banho depois da Educação Física, comandada pela Irmã Monet, Bonney tramava silenciosamente seu plano. |Você| sempre era das últimas a tomar a ducha. Corazon estava cuidando do jardim do pátio, com roupas típicas de jardineiro. Ele estava ajudando o jardineiro que estava doente e não podia trabalhar. A garota de cabelos rosados foi a primeira a tomar uma ducha, e observou quando você ia chegando com a companhia de uma das garotas, Nami. Uma ruiva esperta e sagaz, que estava combinada com Bonney nesse plano. Saiu do banheiro feminino e foi correndo até o padre no jardim do pátio, fingindo desespero.

– Professor! Professor! – gritava Bonney.

– O que houve?

– Aconteceu algo com |você| e ela está com a Nami no banheiro, ela está quase desmaiando.

– Certeza disso?

– Eu a vi desse jeito, vou chamar a Irmã Monet, também! – saiu correndo novamente, virando-se para trás – Rápido, professor!

Ele largou a tesoura de jardineiro e tirou o avental verde, acreditando nas palavras de sua aluna. Hesitou um pouco, pois era o banheiro feminino e era a área privada das garotas. Bonney veio atrás e puxou o professor pela mão.

– Oi, oi! Não posso entrar assim! Chamou a sua professora?

– Ela está vindo!

De repente, escutaram o barulho de um grito dentro do banheiro. Ambos ficaram curiosos. E Bonney aproveitou a situação.

– Vem logo, padre! É uma emergência!

Ele acabou entrando no banheiro, dando de cara com a área do chuveiro aberta e as duas despidas se banhando. |você| estava de costas e gritou ao ver quem tinha "invadido" ali, junto com Nami, que estava de frente e tampou apenas a região do sexo, deixando mesmo os peitos grandes para fora. Corazon sentiu-se enrubescer.

– O que faz aqui, padre?! – perguntou |você|, de costas e encostada à parede. Também estava corada.

– Aqui é uma área restrita para as meninas! – reclamou Nami

– Bonney me disse que |você| estava quase desmaiando e precisava de ajuda! E que falou com Irmã Monet para vir aqui!

– O quê?! – questionou Nami.

– Bonney! Confirma isso! – ele se virou para a garota dos cabelos rosados e...

...ela tinha saído do banheiro. O loiro olhou para todos os lados para ver se a achava em outro canto.

– Saia daqui, padre! – reclamou Nami.

– Mas... eu estou bem... por favor, padre, saia daqui! Antes que te metam em encrenca! – disse |você|, ainda na mesma posição em que se colocou.

– Não vai sair nada! – disse Nami, puxando uma toalha e se enrolado, indo diretamente para a porta, impedindo do padre de sair – As irmãs vão saber disso, seu atrevido!

– Nami! Não estou brincando! – disse ele, que ainda estava enrubescido.

Bateram à porta. Ele engoliu seco. Nami desencostou da porta para permitir que entrassem.

– Padre Corazon! O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Monet.

Ele acabou se enrolando em palavras. Bonney apareceu atrás.

– Bonney! Tratou de explicar tudo o que me disse lá no jardim?

– Eu disse o quê? Vim apenas chamar nossa professora para ver o que você estava fazendo! – ela disse cinicamente.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça negativamente para Bonney, que fingia certo aborrecimento, mas ria no fundo de sua perversa alma.

– Acompanha-me, por favor! – disse Monet, calmamente.

– É claro!

Enquanto eles saíam, Bonney deu um risinho para Nami. |Você| percebeu aquilo. Correndo, |você| pegou a toalha e se enrolou nela, indo tomar satisfação com as duas.

– O que estão tramando, suas...

– Nada, |seu nome|! Na verdade, viemos salvá-la desse pervertido!

– Pervertido nada! É uma serpente que planeja dar o bote em uma criatura tão honesta, Jewelry Bonney!

|Você| tentou atacar Bonney, mas Nami a segurou por trás, deixando cair sem querer a |sua| toalha. Bonney se aproximou, olhando |seu| corpo nu.

– Ele é louco para desfrutar dos prazeres da carne... – olhou com certa luxúria para seus |tamanho deles| seios – e você também... se arde todinha só em imaginar ser tocada por aquelas mão tão castas.

|Você| olhou para a dos cabelos rosados com horror.

– Você está saindo muito bem como puta! – |você| disse friamente – Se deseja tanto ele, vai lá! Seduza-o! Mas não me usa para isso!

Bonney olhou para Nami e ela |te| soltou. |você| voltou a se enrolar na toalha e foi até o armário pegar seu uniforme e sair dali rapidamente.

Foi a confusão total. Um escândalo. Mesmo |você| defendendo o padre, Bonney e Nami foram mais ouvidas em suas declarações. E as insinuações de que |você| e Corazon tinham um relacionamento escondido eram ouvidas com horror pelas freiras, em especial Violet. Corazon fechou os olhos, aceitando seu destino e compreendendo os fatos. Irmã Charlotte, a Big Mom, não foi considerável. No fundo, ela conhecia aquela aluna tão encrenqueira que era Bonney, principalmente quando ela se juntou a Nami. E não queria escândalos no colégio. Decidiu então transferir o padre para outro lugar, saindo dali. Por causa daquela confusão, |você| começou a dormir com Jora, até mesmo porque se |você| e Bonney se encontrassem, poderia sair uma briga daquelas. E as freiras queriam manter a ordem e a disciplina. Até acreditaram nas justificativas de Corazon, mas acharam correta a decisão de Big Mom. Porém, ficaram mais rígidas com Bonney e Nami, para que elas se tornassem menos intrigueiras. Acabou perdendo muito essas duas.

Quando Corazon teve que ir embora, |você| implorou de joelhos para que pudesse falar com ele pela última vez. Concordando, Big Mom pediu para Viola acompanhar a garota desolada até depois do grande portão e se encontrar com ele. Ao vê-lo diante de si, com as malas e com o olhar tão triste, |você| se comoveu bastante. Correu ao encontro dele chorando. Ele largou tudo para abrir seus braços e acolhê-la.

– Sabemos todos que isso foi um plano dela... – disse ele, baixinho no ouvido dela.

– Ela é uma bruxa! Mas ela ainda vai me pagar... – |você| também falava do mesmo modo, aos choros.

– |Você|! Prometa-me uma coisa? – ele olhou bem nos olhos da garota.

– Prometo...

– Não cria o ódio e a vingança dentro de seu coração. Intrigas acontecem. Devemos ter fé em Deus e deixar que a justiça dele aja no lugar de nossos impulsos – virou-se para Violet – não é assim, Irmã Violet?

– S-sim... claro. – ela disse meio comovida. Tinha muita afeição por ele.

– Foi o melhor que Irmã Charlotte pode fazer... senão elas fariam coisas piores!

– ...mas... é tão injusto... que você se vá... agora que... – |você| nem conseguia falar direito.

Corazon acariciou |seu| rosto molhado. Foi então que os olharem se cruzaram de forma tão profunda e especial. |Você| parava de chorar aos poucos, apenas soluçando.

– Devemos ser breve. – pediu Violet para os dois.

Ele pegou na mãozinha dela e beijou-a amistosamente. Ela o fez, pedindo a benção.

– Deus te abençoe e te dê forças.

– A você também, Padre Corazon.

E assim se separaram. |Você| voltou com Violet para dentro e ele foi embora, entrando em um carro.

– Sabe que isso tudo foi plano da Bonney. – comentou |você|, querendo ouvir a opinião da outra.

– A decisão da Madre Superiora vale mais que a verdade sobre isso. Ela sabe o que faz! – disse Violet, confortando a jovem em um abraço amistoso – Deus castigará o verdadeiro culpado e inocentará os vitimados!

...

Por indicação da própria Big Mom, Corazon não ficou muito tempo sem dar aulas. Em uma universidade somente para rapazes em Dressrosa – longe da cidade onde ficava a Escola da Marinha -, cujo Sengoku era um dos diretores, ele pode continuar a dar aulas. Pediu permissão para Big Mom se poderia enviar uma carta de despedida completa para |você| em segredo, sendo aceita. Também confirmaram que não falaria nada daquele escândalo para o pai dela, dando outra justificativa por Corazon ter saído do colégio e internato.

Não podendo morar na universidade, arranjaram uma casa de aluguel para viver. Por ironia do destino, Bellemère era dona da propriedade. Sua amiga dos tempos do monastério. Havia desistido de ser freira antes mesmo de concluir os votos temporários e agora, financiava terrenos e casas para aluguel e ganhava bom dinheiro. Inicialmente ela recusou que ele pagasse sua moradia, mas ele insistiu, dizendo que era igual a todos e tinha os mesmos direitos, mesmo eles sendo amigos. Ela não discordou depois.

A vida parecia mais sem sentido longe de quem lhe dava alegrias. Daquela que gostava de filosofar sobre religião. Daquela contestadora polêmica que arrancava a paciência de suas professoras. Sabia que, um dia, poderiam se reencontrar e rir daquilo tudo que passou, sem nenhum ódio ou rancor. Apenas rezava para que ela pudesse superar todas as injustiças. Agora, não estaria ao lado dela para protegê-la. Seria o que Deus quisesse.

Nas primeiras semanas, |você| estava apática e não escondia isso de ninguém. Nami não |te| encarava diretamente, como se estivesse sentindo culpa. Bonney não havia mudado nada, porém evitava |você|. Ao receber uma carta dele explicando como estava ele atualmente, seu coração encheu de alegria. Pediu para que pudesse mandar a resposta, implorou para Big Mom, que acabou aceitando. Porém, exigiu que pudesse ser a única a ler o conteúdo, apenas para confirmar se realmente ambos tinham sido vítimas de uma intriga. Sem discordar, |você| fez. E deu também o endereço do pai, caso quisessem ter contato sempre que pudessem.

– Meu pai havia pedido a ele que cuidasse de mim como se fosse sua filha. – a garota de olhos |formato dos seus| confessou para Irmã Charlotte, que riu.

– Agora entendo tudo... mas foi melhor que eu o afastasse. Para seu bem e o dele. Fora deste lugar, vocês poderão se encontrar normalmente. Mas isso somente quando seu pai te buscar quando se formar.

– É... eu sei disso. – disse |você|, com ar meio melancólico.

Ambos descobriam aos poucos... embora fosse inconsciente... que se amavam. Era um amor puro, típico de uma verdadeira amizade... mas com o toque tão leve da necessidade de tocar, de falar, de ver sempre um ao outro... mas apenas mantinham em suas mentes que tinham apenas uma amizade muito forte.


	4. Reencontros e Incertezas

A vida não foi fácil nesses anos no internato. Nunca me senti tão sozinha! Mas eu estava perto de me formar e tudo parecia se resolver como eu queria. Meu pai virá me tirar daqui e poderei voltar para nossa casa em Loguetown.

Enviei uma carta para o Padre Corazon, que me respondeu depois de um bom tempo. Disse que estava dando aula em uma universidade. Quero muito estudar em uma! Quem sabe, não poderia ir para a universidade onde ele dá aulas? Mas ele nem falou onde ficava esse lugar onde ele está trabalhando. Ele me pediu para que seguisse em frente com fé e que continuasse a praticar meu catolicismo como se ele estivesse lá. E assim, deixei definitivamente de ser aquela garotinha rebelde e me tornei uma jovem exemplar. Tudo por ele, pois ele quem me despertou a capacidade de progredir e vencer.

Queria muito que ele viesse a minha formatura! Mas sei que não vai dar. O escândalo de anos atrás ainda não foi esquecido. Mas nem tenho ódio daquela minha colega de sala, afinal ela possuía uma vida mais cheia de espinhos que rosas. Um passado mais triste que o meu. Eu tenho uma família que me abandonou aqui para poder evoluir e depois me colher novamente. Ela foi abandonada bem pequena e nunca soube suas origens.

Meu coração se enche de alegria só ao imaginar que, um dia, voltarei a vê-lo. Foi a promessa mais jurada por Corazon: que voltaria a me ver. Torço muito para que isso aconteça...

...

Cinco anos se passaram. Durante esse tempo, |você| seguiu estudando naquele colégio e internato, enquanto Corazon seguiu vivendo no outro lado do país, dando aulas em uma universidade. Durante esse tempo todo, |você| só havia recebido uma carta dele depois de um ano após a saída dele. E do pai, recebeu também uma só carta. Inicialmente, foram longos anos achando que era um estorvo na vida das pessoas, e justamente as quais gostava. Porém, perto de finalizar os estudos, estava animada. Finalmente o pai teria que leva-la consigo. Ela não se tornaria freira nem pelo preço mais alto. E quem sabe, não reveria Corazon. Será que ele ainda se lembrava de |você|? Será que reconheceria? Afinal, |você| estava com dezessete anos, agora. Havia mudado bem. Estava mais amadurecida, principalmente no corpo. Os cabelos |cor e tipo dos seus| estavam mais belos, assim como o |tipo do seu| rosto estava mais formado, aparentando um físico mais adulto. Mas o jeitinho ainda era de uma adolescente curiosa que queria descobrir o mundo.

No dia em que se formou, seu pai e irmão vieram prestigiá-la, e também levar para a casa. |Você| não demonstrou nenhum tipo de ressentimento. E estava maravilhada em ver seu irmão mais adulto e promissor ao lado do velho Roger.

Apesar de |você| ter ansiado tanto em sair dali, sofreu com as despedidas, principalmente de Jora. Mas |você| foi firme nas despedidas, abraçando até mesmo Jewelry Bonney.

– Sabe, apesar de nossos conflitos... nunca a odiei de verdade. E desejo com toda a sinceridade que você possa viver feliz depois dessa longa jornada de escola. – |você| apertou as mãos dela, após o abraço.

– Também tenho meus arrependimentos. E diga ao Padre Corazon, se encontra-lo... que eu peço desculpas por toda aquela confusão que aprontei junto a Nami.

– Pode deixar! Ah, e cadê ela? Quero despedir dela também!

Após trocarem desculpas e perdoes, |você| deixou Nami e as outras para acompanhar as freiras Violet e Monet até o portão, onde estavam esperando o |seu| pai e irmão. E havia outros responsáveis que levariam seus filhos ou responsáveis consigo. Outras não tinham uma família que pudesse recebê-las.

– Papai, para onde vamos agora? – |você| perguntou.

– Ué, para a casa! – respondeu Ace.

– So que em uma outra casa! Aqui mesmo, em Dressrosa! – comentou Roger.

– É?

– Tenho negócios para resolver aqui e estamos morando aqui também.

– Ah, sabe aquela carta que você me enviou há anos, falando do Padre Corazon?

– Hum, e daí?

– Como você não me mandou retorno, queria saber se ele teve contato com você!

– Ah, teve sim... mas depois ele mesmo não respondeu mais. Ele teve que sair, não é?

– Sim... por oportunidades maiores como professor. Ele era um excelente professor!

– Mas eu posso ver se ele está por aqui. – disse Ace.

– Poderia me fazer esse favor?

– Claro.

– Ora, por que esse interesse nesse padre? – o homem de longos bigodes interrompeu a conversa.

– Ele era como um grande amigo... aliás, grande amigo ele é... e me tinha como uma irmãzinha.

– Entendo. Mas vamos andando!

...

Corazon estava se arrumando dentro de seu quarto quando alguém entrou sem bater, dando-lhe um susto.

– Bellemère! Deveria bater à porta!

– Ah... somos praticamente irmãos, não é?

– Sei, mas...

Ela pôs as mãos nos ombros nus dele, acariciando discretamente. Ele se virou meio sério.

– Você se tornou um homem tão belo... nem mesmo todas essas cicatrizes te tiraram a beleza natural...

– Você é gentil demais...

– Incrível como nesses anos... todos esses anos em que estudamos juntos no monastério, sob a vigia de Sengoku, você conseguiu manter sua vocação e eu não...

– Talvez porque nossos destinos sejam diferentes. – ele não mostrava nenhum constrangimento, enquanto se virou para ela, que ainda lhe acariciava o ombro.

– Tem um corpo tão bem trabalhado para um padre...

– Tive muito trabalho quando mais jovem... você deve se lembrar dos campos que cultivávamos... aquilo nos exercitou bastante!

– Ah, nem me fale nisso! – ela deixou-o, caminhando até a janela.

Corazon pode vestir sua blusa.

– Gostaria de visitar novamente aquele monastério... e ver como ficaram aqueles campos que cuidamos sob o nosso suor.

– Eu também... – sem sair da janela, olhou Corazon – Rocinante... tem certeza de que precisa sair daqui?

– Sim. Mas se precisar novamente a morar aqui, voltarei a lhe pagar o aluguel como sempre fiz.

– Mas e essa jornada? Quanto tempo durará?

– Não sei... depende do que eu conseguir.

Ela foi até ele parando diante do enorme homem.

– Ao menos... venha se despedir com um selo.

O selo que ela se referia era o simples beijo onde somente os lábios se encostavam rapidamente. Um cumprimento muito comum entre amigos íntimos.

– Meu selo é a bênção a qual posso dar. – ele estendeu sua mão e ela teve que se contentar em beijá-lo ali.

Corazon quis sair dali depois de mais uma investida de Bellemère. Nesses últimos meses, havia ficado praticamente insuportável viver ali. Ela se achava íntima demais até para tocá-lo. Então, resolveu fazer uma peregrinação pelo país, para promover a catequização. A universidade estava fechada por causa das férias do meio do ano. Não deu previsão se voltaria para a casa alugada da amiga dos tempos do monastério. Ele veria outro lugar mais escondido para morar.

No mesmo dia em que ele saía daquela região, |você| chegava com a família ali, em uma casa grande e bem jardinada. Não tão diferente da casa em Loguetown, porém mais luxuosa.

– Bem, o que achou |seu nome|?

– Achei muito linda!

– Veja que linda está sua mãe naquela pintura! – Roger apontou a pintura de Rouge – você está ficando com os traços dela, sabia?

– Que bom! – |você| sorriu modesta.

– |Seu apelido|, vem conhecer toda a nova casa! – Ace te chama da escada e |você| vai correndo até ele.

– Peça licença antes, menina! – repreendeu o pai, sem grosseria no jeito de falar.

...

Passaram-se dois meses. Corazon estava de volta àquela região de Dressrosa. Alguns alunos mais próximos dele da universidade fizeram uma festa particular como recepção, na casa de um deles. Conversaram sobre novidades e sobre o retorno as aulas. Até que um deles fez uma pergunta totalmente fora do assunto.

– Padre... o senhor nunca teve mesmo uma mulher em sua vida? – perguntou um loiro alto, com uma cicatriz atravessando a testa até a sobrancelha do lado direito.

– Bellamy... em minha vida sofrida, nunca tive a oportunidade de deixar meu coração abrigar o sentimento por uma mulher. Como professor e catequista, ensinar é minha vida. É a maior prioridade que tenho.

– Mas e o desejo... o contato mais próximo de uma mulher... nunca teve? – perguntou um ruivo avermelhado, de olhar altivo e desafiador, comendo um pedaço de pão.

– Não, Kid... não que me faltassem melhores em minha vida, tive grandes amigas... e muitas delas bem belas...

Todos começaram a rir.

– ...mas é parte de minha vida. E também não me arrependo.

– E pensar que minha família queria que me tornasse um padre... meu pai, precisamente. – comentou um outro aluno de cabelos ruivos mais alaranjados, com uma cicatriz em forma de "x" no queixo – mas não me vejo largar certas coisas por dedicação a um deus.

– É um preço muito alto para mim também... ontem mesmo fiquei fogoso por causa de um rabo de saia que passou por perto de mim. – comentou Kid, rindo junto com os outros colegas.

– Realmente... Drake, Kid... Bellamy... é preciso muita perseverança para abrir a mão de privilégios para seguir sua vocação. Talvez muitos de vocês podem descobrir seus verdadeiros caminhos daqui há alguns anos. Vocês ainda são bem jovens!

– Ah... então deve ser por isso que não consigo entender meu amigo professor! – disse Bellamy, pegando uma garrafa de vinho – mas beber você pode, não é?

– Bebo vinho na celebração da missa... só não abuso demais porque me dá enjoos... realmente sou um homem fisicamente fraco!

Nem era por isso. Mas Corazon tinha que lidar com alunos vorazes e cheios de energia. De ousadia. De sexualidade. Típicos jovens estudantes de universidade. E ainda não eram piores que Bellemère.

No dia seguinte, |você| quis sair um pouco para conhecer as ruas. Roger concordou só porque Ace ofereceu-se para acompanhar. Os dois irmãos caminhavam tranquilamente, conversando sobre diversos assuntos, quando um soldado que fazia a segurança das ruas veio para cima deles. Ace |te| jogou para o lado para não ser atingida. Porém, ele não pôde se salvar, sendo esmagado pelo cavalo. Precisamente as pernas. |Você| começou a gritar, indo até |seu| irmão, que só fazia careta com as dores que sentia. Começou um pequeno tumulto em volta. Corazon, que passava por perto, quis ver o que era.

– Não é culpa minha! – gritou o soldado.

– É sim! Você veio em cima da calçada! – |você| reagiu.

E muitos ali se dividiram nas opiniões. Corazon se meteu no meio e foi até o rapaz caído no chão. Ele estava de capuz marrom que cobria quase todo o rosto.

– Ora, por que não chamem um médico em vez de ficarem discutindo? – ele disse pra multidão.

|Você| olhava para o "frei", que pegou o rapaz nos braços e colocou e um canto. |você| seguiu.

– Saiam da frente! – Corazon pedia para a multidão, colocando Ace encostado no muro, sentado em um caixote velho – você tem alguém que possa te acompanhar? – ele perguntou para Ace.

– Minha irmã... onde ele está?

– Não se mova muito! Eu vou te ajudar a...

– Mano! Você está bem? – veio |você| em seguida.

– Você está com ele, senhorita? – perguntou Corazon.

– Sim, é meu irmão.

– Que bom. Fica com ele, eu voltarei breve, vou ver se arranjo um médico!

Ele saiu correndo. Aquela voz... de repente |você| lembrou-se de alguém.

– Ace... fica calmo... vai dar tudo certo! – a garota de cabelos |cor dos seus| tentava animar o irmão.

– Nem sinto minhas pernas direito... |seu apelido| ...pelo menos não te atingiu.

Depois de um minuto, veio Corazon com um médico. Uns guardas estavam conversando com o que atropelou Ace.

– Eu vou coloca-lo na maca! – disse o médico, acenando para a equipe médica que trouxe junto.

– Certo... – Corazon concordou e olhou para |você| – eu posso acompanha-la até sua casa, se quiser.

Sim... aquela voz... ela disfarçou sua breve alegria. Aquela voz grave, levemente rouca... firme, dócil...

– Claro, também preciso avisar ao meu pai. Vamos então! – |você| se virou, indo na frente. |Você| ficou quieta, esperando que ele a reconhecesse. Aguentou firme a vontade de se jogar nos braços dele e abraçá-lo com força. Mas foi aí que |você| foi pega de surpresa.

– Você... é muito familiar.

– ...é? – |você| se virou para trás.

Ele tirou o capuz que cobria a cabeça. Com os cabelos loiros um pouco maiores, levemente assanhados. Aquele sorriso tão amigável. A mesma coisa.

– ...|seu nome|.

– Padre! – |você| correu para o abraço longo, correspondido por ele. Ficaram assim por um tempo. Kid, um dos alunos mais próximos de Corazon, viu o mestre abraçado a uma garota enquanto passava por ali, também curioso sobre o que havia ocorrido. Pigarreou um pouco, indicando sua presença ali.

– Com licença...

– Tudo bem. Essa aqui foi uma de minhas alunas no Colégio da Marinha. – Corazon apresentou ambos os jovens um ao outro.

– Nunca ouvi falar desse colégio... mas deixa! Ah, muito prazer, Eustass Kid. – o ruivo apresentou-se a |você|.

– Gold D. |Seu nome|. Encantada! – a garota de vestido de |sua cor favorita| cumprimentou-o.

– |Seu nome|, esse é Eustass Kid, um de meus alunos na Universidade de Dressrosa. Eu estou atrasado para a aula, mas levá-la-ei para sua casa. Kid, avisa aos outros que terei que chegar mais tarde!

– Tudo bem! Com licença... – o ruivo se retirou.

Padre e ex-aluna foram até Roger avisar o ocorrido. Nem o acidente com o filho tirou a alegria de rever aquele padre.

– Então, o senhor estava por essas bandas! Não sabe como minha filha ficou preocupada em não vê-lo mais!

– Sei que não escrevi muito como havia prometido... mas uma coisa que prometi, cumpri hoje mesmo: que a reencontraria.

– Verdade, padre! – |você| afirmou.

Corazon combinou que viria jantar naquele mesmo dia para colocar o resto do assunto em dia. Tanto ele como |você| sentiram reacender uma chama antiga e opaca dentro de si. Não sabia explicar o que era realmente. Uma nostalgia... ou um intenso amor ainda platônico.


	5. O Mais Íntimo dos Sentimentos

Houve algumas mudanças nela, mas nada que não me fizesse reconhecer aquela garota. Como foi bom rever |você| novamente! Fui pego de surpresa inicialmente, mas a alegria em revê-la e ainda tão bem me deixou tranquilo. |Você| já tinha estrutura de uma jovem mulher, mas ainda havia traços daquela garota de doze anos.

Fui bem recebido pelo pai dela – que provavelmente não deve ter sabido sobre o escândalo que me fez sair daquele colégio -, e fui também apresentado ao irmão, que estava de cama e com as pernas enfaixadas. Conversa vai, conversa vem, e ele me propôs a ficar com eles até achar outro lugar para residir. Inicialmente eu lutei, não querendo abusar da hospitalidade, mas os três acabaram me convencendo. Viam-me como um membro distante da família. Isso me confortou demais por dentro. Talvez aquela menina fosse um anjo enviado por Deus para me ajudar a prosseguir.

E o Sr. Roger quis que eu auxiliasse a filha nos estudos do nível superior, já que em Dressrosa ainda não havia universidade mista. A única que tinha – na qual eu leciono – era só para rapazes. Aceitei de bom grado.

E a doçura e curiosidade continuava a mesma em |você|. Sempre querendo saber de tudo o que se passou comigo nesses anos de distância. Ela me falou dos tempos que foram difíceis para ela. Disse que custou a consolidar uma relação tranquila com Jewelry Bonney, desde aquela cilada armada por aquela garota. Falou que sentiu muito a minha falta. Falou-me de um jeito que me deixou levemente encabulado. Nem eu entendi o porquê dessa minha reação. Fiquei impressionado com certas palavras usadas por ela. Parecia mais madura nas palavras. Mais sincera nos argumentos. Uma coisa havia me passado na cabeça, mas é provavelmente uma impressão boba. Ela não... não podia se apaixonar por mim. E eu tampouco por ela.

...

– Eu... falei alguma coisa que não gostou, padre?

– Não... nada demais. Só estou com a cabeça cheia de trabalhos para meus alunos.

– Posso ajudar com os trabalhos? Seria uma interessante forma de aprender novamente as lições de religião com você! – |você| disse sorrindo, levantando-se e indo até Corazon, que estava com papéis nas mãos.

– Algumas coisas você pode fazer... sabe digitar?

– Ora, claro! Quem não sabe?

– Ajudaria a digitar algumas provas minhas?

– Sim, se quiser faço agora mesmo! – disse |você|.

|Você| começou a trabalhar com Corazon nesse mesmo dia. Ele observava-a ajudando-o tão engenhosamente, ao mesmo tempo em que observava inconsciente |você| em si. Quase uma mulher formada.

– O que houve, Corazon? – |você| o flagrou olhando para |si|.

– Ah... nada, perdão. – ele voltou a elaborar o rascunho das provas.

– Corazon... você parece que esconde alguma coisa de mim.

– Esconder? O que esconderia?

– Eu não sou tão boba a ponto de não perceber que me observa.

– ... quer sabe por que a observo tanto, |você|?

– Diga.

– Ainda me parece estranho que você é a mesma garotinha que conheci há cinco anos... e agora está uma mulher incrível.

|Você| ficou surpresa em ouvir aquilo.

– Uma filha exemplar. Uma irmã atenciosa. Você jamais deveria ter ficado tão distante de seu pai e irmão. Perderam a oportunidade de vê-la desenvolver e...

– Ah, o que passou, passou! – comentou a garota de olhos |cor dos seus| – e também se sou o que sou, devo muito ao padre que foi meu professor e amigo naquela época de escola.

Corazon sorriu. |Você| se aproximou com jeito que queria abraçá-lo. Ele se sentiu tão inseguro que se afastou, recuando a cadeira em que estava sentado. |Você| olhou aquilo sem entender.

– O que houve?

– Nada, está tudo bem. Preciso respirar um pouco. – ele se levantou, saindo do escritório apressado – se quiser, pode continuar a digitar as provas, voltarei logo!

E ele fechou a porta. |Você| sacudia a cabeça, sem entender o porquê ele ter recusado o abraço que nunca recusaria na vida. Aquilo |te| deixou meio sentida. Mas mesmo assim, voltou a digitar as provas, adiantando o serviço.

...

O jantar prosseguia tranquilo. Roger fazia questão do Padre Corazon comer com todos à mesa. Ace não podia estar ali com todos porque estava de cama, sem poder andar. Antes de jantar, |você| levou a comida para ele no quarto. Enquanto isso, Baby 5, uma das criadas da casa, servia o jantar. A danada da criada olhava Corazon fixadamente enquanto servia à mesa, deixando-o meio constrangido. Percebendo indiretamente, Roger interveio.

– Presta atenção nisso, Baby 5: esse homem é um servente de Deus! Não é desses rapazotes que você costuma seduzir para passar a noite no celeiro!

– Por favor, Sr. Roger... não é preciso constrange-la desse jeito. – pediu o loiro.

– Er... desculpa, padre. – a criada abaixou a cabeça.

– Está tudo bem, filha. – Corazon perdoou-a.

– Pior é vê-la constrange-lo! Vai logo chamar a |seu nome|, porque a comida dela aqui vai esfriar! – pediu Roger a morena.

– Sim, senhor. – ela saiu, indo até |você| que estava no quarto de Ace.

Após |você| sentar-se a mesa, o constrangimento parecia ser pior. Não, ela sequer lhe olhava como Baby 5 fazia. Era somente a presença dela ali, juntamente com o pai que parecia ser extremamente observador, que deixou o loiro com o semblante de desconfiado. Corazon terminou seu jantar e pediu licença.

– Mas já se vai? Não quer beber um licor comigo?

– Devo acordar cedo, amanhã terei turmas para dar aula.

– Gostaria de assistir uma aula dele. – |você| comentou.

– No meio daqueles rapazotes cheios de energia e hormônios? – perguntou Roger, com certa ironia.

– Ora, papai! São alunos como todos os outros! E acredito que, com o padre aí, jamais me fariam algum tipo de mal...

– Sim, na frente dele pode até ser... e é bom que eles sequer saibam que você existe em Dressrosa! – comentou ele, limpando a boca com o guardanapo.

– Falando nisso, devo me retirar também, pois tenho sono. Com licença, papai... – |você| se levantou e foi até Corazon, estendendo a |seu tipo de| mão para ele – padre, sua benção.

– Deus a abençoe. – ele estendeu a mão para ela pegar e beijar.

|Você| estendeu um pouco o beijo, porém agiu normalmente. Ele fez de tudo para manter-se frio, sem demonstrar nenhum tipo daquela reação de antes.

– E o seu pai? Não pede mais benção? – Roger comentou, rindo.

– ...sua bênção, papai. – ela foi até o pai fazer o mesmo.

– Deus te abençoe e te ilumine o juízo!

Cada um foi para seus quartos. Roger apenas foi ao do filho para ver como ele estava. Depois de um banho frio, Corazon se acalmou e foi dormir. |Você| teve uma noite mais tranquila. Viu que ele estava de bem, apesar daquela "fuga" dele.

Tudo seguia normalmente, porém |você| notou que Corazon estava mais esquivo. Não zangado |contigo|, porém distante. |Você| estranhava isso em sua inocência. Sempre aberta com aquele que julgava ser o melhor amigo, |você| decidiu abrir seu coração com ele. Em uma tarde, viu o padre no jardim da casa e resolveu ir até ele. Ele a recebeu sério, mas não de mau humor.

– Padre Corazon... preciso falar algumas coisas com você.

– ...diga.

– Sim, digo. Por que está tão esquivo de mim? Não minta! – |você| apontou o indicador para ele – um padre jamais mente, apenas guarda confissões.

Ele pegou o dedo dela e abaixou, mantendo o |seu| indicador seguro entre sua mão bem maior. |Você| olhou ele fazer aquilo esperando uma resposta.

– ...por onde começar?

– Por onde você quiser! Meu pai saiu e meu irmão está lá no quarto dele. Estamos a sós, você pode abrir-se comigo. Nunca costumamos ter segredos entre nós. Eu me confessava para você, como até hoje faço isso. Aliás... estou há algum tempo sem confessar.

– Se quiser, pode fazer isso agora.

– Mas responda-me antes. Responda com sinceridade como eu confesso meus pecados... você recusou um abraço meu e sequer me encara direito, como se estivesse me evitando.

– |Seu nome|... quando você era uma menina, eu a tinha como uma filhinha. Como seu pai queria que eu a tivesse. Mas agora... você é quase uma mulher adulta e...

– ...não me diga que ficou com raiva por eu ter crescido?

– Não, jamais... nada me deixa mais feliz em vê-la tão bem crescida!

– E então?

– ... eu ainda me sinto inseguro diante da nova |seu nome|.

– Nova |seu nome|? Não, eu sou a |seu nome| de sempre, apenas envelheci um pouquinho!

Ambos puderam trocar risos.

– Sou quase uma adulta... e praticamente digna de um amor de um homem adulto como você.

Corazon piscou três vezes seguida. Mas ainda falava normalmente com ela.

– Sabe de uma coisa? Eu falo isso hoje em dia porque percebi isso só com o tempo. Com o passar do tempo... eu... – |você| abaixou a cabeça, olhando para |suas| mãos – percebi que o amava mais que o suficiente.

Corazon olhou meio espantado para |você|, que tentou ajeitar aquele desconserto dele.

– Não, não se incomode com isso. É um amor primário. Sabe... gostaria de encontrar um marido assim, que nem você... já que a vida que leva não permite que você tenha relacionamentos profundos com uma mulher.

Ele se levantou.

– Eu... não queria incomodá-lo... apenas confessei... já espero minha penitência.

– Vá descansar. – disse ele, calmamente.

– ...sem rezar meus dez Pais-Nossos?

– Amar nunca foi pecado... principalmente para você. E você está na fase mais revigorante dos sentimentos, digamos assim... eu entendo e não estou zangado com você. E espero que... você encontre alguém com essa mesma paciência que eu. – terminou rindo discretamente.

– Entendo... mas isso não vai atrapalhar nossa amizade, vai?

– Nunca diga isso, pequena! – ele foi até perto da testa dela e beijou normalmente, como fazia quando ela era uma menina.

– Hmm... esse Corazon eu conheço bem. Que bom que nos entendemos!

E |você| se jogou em um abraço apertado nele, que o aceitou preocupado com a aparição de alguém ali e interpretar mal.

– Como é bom ouvi-lo me chamar de pequena novamente! – você comentou, grudada no corpo dele.

Separaram-se do abraço. |Você| olhou para ele de forma apaixonada, porém inocente. Vendo que ele queria ficar sozinho, |você| despediu-se, indo descansar conforme ele havia pedido.

Foi uma noite de paz para |você| e de tormenta para Rocinante. |Você| dormiu tão bem após dizer aquilo para Corazon, enquanto ele se remexia na cama, sem cair no sono direito. Tantas coisas ele temia. Desistindo de pegar no sono, ele se levantou, foi até a janela e rezou mentalmente até pegar definitivamente no sono. Isso durou uma hora, mais ou menos.

No dia seguinte, o padre acordou indisposto. Observando isso, Roger fez questão de ir até a Universidade justificar que ele deveria repousar por estar esgotado devido a muito trabalho. Não foi fácil para o loiro de olhos castanhos avermelhados aceitar isso, mas por fim aceitou. Realmente, estava péssimo depois de uma noite mal dormida.

– |Seu nome|, você cuidará do padre! – Roger ordenou a filha.

– Por mim, tudo bem...

– Baby 5 te ajudará no que não souber fazer.

– Tudo bem, papai. Pode ir trabalhar tranquilo!

– Ace ainda está em recuperação, mas logo poderá andar e me ajudar na empresa! – disse ele, ajeitando o longo bigode.

Sim, agora ele estava perdido. Seguiria firme, tentando se controlar. Curiosamente, não era Baby 5 quem o deixava inseguro. Justamente que não poderia deixa-lo assim, deixava-o. Não poderia ter daquelas reações emocionais. Ele também era moça, tinha impulsos mecanicamente naturais que ele controlava. Tudo era tão fácil... até aquela pessoa aparecer em sua vida novamente. Sim, queria reencontrá-la, mas não lidar com uma garota que lhe amava... e que era amada por ele, ao mesmo tempo.

|Você| cuidava dele tão cheia de ternura e amor. Era tão gostoso tê-lo dependente de si, assim. Lembrou-se da vez em que esteve doente e que foi cuidada por ele com o mesmo carinho.

– Cuidarei de você tão bem que sequer precisará de um médico! – ela prometeu, enquanto trocava as toalhas molhadas que colocava em sua testa.

– Acredito em suas palavras!

– Padre... incomoda-se em ser cuidado por mim?

– Por que incomodaria? Uma vez, já a cuidei quando esteve doentinha.

– Eu estava me lembrando disso, aqui... – ela conversava enquanto ajeitava o travesseiro para ele se posicionar melhor na cama – quer ficar sentado ou deitado?

– Deitado está melhor.

– Então deixarei assim.

– Não vai ser seu irmão?

– Verei logo, mas antes quero que durma primeiro. Não quero deixa-lo sozinho acordado.

– Não há problema, |seu nome|. Qualquer coisa, te chamo ou chamo a Baby 5.

– Hmm... não confio você nessa criada. Meu pai disse que ela é meio provocante. Não quero que ela o incomode.

"Você também é provocante sem fazer e saber de nada.", pensou ele.

– Mas se quiser, vou rapidamente até meu irmão e volto, está bom assim?

– Tudo bem, |seu nome|.

Nem passou cinco dias e ele já estava bem novamente. Nesses cinco dias recuperando suas forças internas, rezou muito. Sabia que essas coisas aconteciam. A abstinência aos impulsos sexuais era uma das provas mais intensas que um servo de Deus poderia se submeter. E Corazon não era imune a isso. Conforme ensinava a Igreja, o desejo pelo prazer sexual faz parte da natureza humana, mas que a felicidade e o prazer não eram ligados a isso. Este prazer era um ato egoísta e individualista, enquanto o verdadeiro conhecimento do parceiro - o amor puro - poderia estar sendo camuflado. Ele sabia que o amor dela era puro. Ela era pura. Mas isso poderia ser transformado em um ato pecaminoso, tanto para ela como para ele. Ele tinha um dom, uma vocação a ser seguida. Uma vocação jurada para Frei Sengoku, o homem que o ensinou os valores e as lições de sua religião. Ele jamais a induziria ao pecado com a sedução. Sim, ele sabia que a amava. Mas jamais, lutaria com todas suas forças, seduziria ou se aproveitaria desse amor primário, como ela mesma definiu.


	6. No Limiar da Queda

Se um dia as pessoas viessem a dizer que poderiam estar em um relacionamento, nem me importaria; seria honestamente adorável ouvir isso, mesmo sabendo que seria um escândalo. Eu amava aquele homem, de fato. Parece que eu já o amava, desde quando aquela garota irritante de cabelos rosados esfregava certas coisas acerca dele na minha cara.

Aos poucos eu o percebia acuado e tímido diante do que eu falava. Ele era inseguro mesmo de cair em tentação ou passar ideia errada para meu pai e irmão. Imagino que, na situação dele, passar a impressão de abuso de confiança era uma coisa horrível. Mas ele sempre tão respeitoso comigo, tratando-me como se ainda fosse aquela menina de doze anos. Ele evitava mais os contatos físicos simples. Era muito estranho para mim, mas eu entendia, até mesmo porque eu o amo.

Eu me contestava com certos votos que os sacerdotes de Deus deveriam obedecer. Por que deveria seguir esse voto de castidade? Por que o homem mais perfeito que conheci era um desses sacerdotes? Por que meu coração veio a se apaixonar por ele? E ainda sou uma completa ignorante em confiar indiretamente esse meu segredo nele. Mas isso é uma escolha dele. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Mas... doía por dentro. Espero que Padre Corazon nunca venha a se afastar de mim por causa de algum tipo de insegurança. Mais uma vez... vivendo distante dele... não vai dar para eu aguentar novamente.

...

|Você| sentia aos poucos aquele "calor" com o convívio dele. Desde os tempos do internato, quando ele sempre estava |contigo| dando aulas ou simplesmente rezando juntos na igreja local. Agora ela entendia... que aquilo era o início de uma atração mais que amistosa. Era mais que um amor puro. Era uma sensação inexplicável. Era como se tivesse alguma substância fervendo dentro do peito. Sentia uma espécie de magnetismo que a ligava ao padre.

E ele sentia o mesmo, porém de forma mais dramática. |Você| era livre para amar quem quisesse, Corazon não. Ele só aceitou ficar hospedado na casa de Roger apenas até achar outro lar onde pudesse viver mais livremente. Mas não imaginava ter que lidar com aquela situação. E pior que, quanto mais |você| demonstrava o amor indiretamente – por mais discreta que fosse, |você| não escondia o que sentia pelo olhar -, mais ele se sentia atraído por aquilo. Já havia passado por diversas provações, por mulheres que o provocavam diretamente – como sua amiga Bellemère – e tentavam desviar de sua vocação, e sempre havia resistido com facilidade. Por que... justo com aquela "menininha"?

Os meses iam passando e as coisas pioravam aos poucos. O Natal estava chegando e Corazon estava ocupado com diversas tarefas da universidade; com isso, distraía-se com as tarefas. |Você| passava em casa na maioria do tempo, pois seu pai e irmão não queriam que se expusesse demais lá fora. Com isso, |você| ajudava nas tarefas de casa, enquanto também estudava nas horas mais livres. Lia muitos livros do padre às escondidas. Adorava aquelas filosofias teológicas, ao mesmo tempo em que discordava de algumas.

Numa certa tarde, |você| estava na janela, observando o frio chegar aos poucos, junto com aquele clima delicioso de Natal. |Você| apreciava aquilo – fora daquele internato, onde os Natais eram muito sólidos e monótonos. Distraída com o movimento da rua abaixo de sua janela, deixou-se levar por diversos pensamentos. Dos piores, dos quais nenhuma moça virgem deveria pensar. Dos mais libidinosos. Deixou se levar pelas fantasias onde era tomada por aquelas mãos castas e fortes e abraçada calorosamente por ele. Podia sentir os lábios dele percorrerem todo o |seu| colo. |Suas| próprias mãos no peito dele, podendo sentir um pouco das batidas daquele coração tão puro. Os lábios finos dele tocando os lábios |tipo dos seus| em um beijo. Sequer havia dado um, mas |você| podia sentir apenas pela imaginação o hálito dele, o toque dele...

|Você| acordou de suas imaginações ao ouvir aquele que desejava secretamente gritar lá de baixo.

– Ei, |seu nome|! Venha aqui, quero te mostrar uma coisa!

– Já... já vou! – |você| o avisou com as faces meio coradas.

Ele havia trazido um filhote de |seu animal doméstico favorito| que estava machucado e precisava de cuidados.

– Eu comentei e pedi ao seu pai se poderíamos cuidar dele até que possamos encontrar um dono para ele.

– Ahhh... queria muito ficar com ele!

– ...acho que seu pai não aparenta querer ficar com ele.

– Vou convencê-lo! Ahhhh... é tão bonitinho!

Ele deu para você o bicho. Nesse momento, ambos não puderam evitar olhares que revelavam seus sentimentos. Com |seu animal doméstico favorito| nas mãos, |você| pode entender um pouco daquele olhar e ele, o |seu|. Depois de alguns segundos, ele parou de olhá-la, indo pegar a caixa onde o animal de estimação foi encontrado.

– Convencerei meu pai a ficar com ele, Corazon! Ah, vou.

– Então tenta você... pelo jeito que me falou, só vai deixar para nós cuidarmos dele.

...

A véspera de Natal estava bem fria, com pequenos flocos de neve caindo do céu. Mas nada que tirasse o bom humor de |sua| casa. |Você| fez questão de ajudar na cozinha, enquanto Roger e Ace só resolviam as contas de negócios da empresa que trabalhavam. Corazon estava na igreja, atendendo confissões. Reencontrou Sengoku que estava na cidade apenas para celebrar a missa de meia-noite.

– Sua bênção, Frei.

– Deus o abençoe. Mas entre nós, não me chama de frei. – disse o homem de longa barba, batendo na cabeça dele de forma brincalhona – mas e então? Quer aproveitar o momento para se confessar também?

– Sim, eu ia fazer isso com o bispo que cuida dessa igreja. Mas se estiver fazendo confissões, gostaria de fazê-la com meu melhor amigo.

– Hahaha, mas não estarei fazendo confissões, apenas vou fazer isso para você. Para que possamos colocar os assuntos em dia.

No fundo, Corazon sentia certo temor. Jamais poderia esconder abaixo dos olhos de Deus segredo algum diante de uma confissão. Talvez... com Frei Sengoku, o homem que havia ajudado a crescer com dignidade e o qual confiou seus segredos, poderia se abrir.

– ...sim. Eu... tive um pouco dessa fraqueza... jamais pensaria que alguém pudesse mexer comigo assim inconscientemente.

– Heh... entendo. Mas isso é normal, Corazon.

– ...normal?

– Sim, claro. Sei que ficou uns tempos convivendo com aquela espevitada da Bellemère... talvez, seu inconsciente tenha voltado aos tempos de adolescência e... tenha voltado a sentir os impulsos típicos dessa fase. Não é?

– Sim... sim. – ele concordou, mesmo sabendo que não era Bellemère quem lhe despertou os inconscientes desejos carnais.

– O importante é o sacrifício da resistência diante de todos os luxos. Afinal de contas, somos animais. Mas temos o dom da inteligência suprema, o que nos dá a faculdade de selecionar o bom do mau comportamento – ele se levantou da cadeira – bem, poderia me ajudar com minhas coisas?

– Mas... e a penitência?

– Deixa-me ver... quatro Pai-Nossos já é o suficiente, está bem?

Somente à noite é que todos puderam parar e juntos permanecerem. Roger esperou a meia-noite para ir com o padre e os filhos até a igreja assistirem a Missa do Galo. |Você| estava radiante com um vestido longo de seda, de cor |sua favorita|. Os |seus| cabelos moldavam um bonito penteado. Os três olharam fascinados |você| quando a viu descer pela escada.

– Agora estamos todos aqui, podemos ir? – disse Ace, indo até a porta.

– ...acho que deve colocar sua capa, |seu nome|. Está nevando muito lá fora e pode prejudicar seu visual. – disse o pai, mas não com essa real intenção; queria apenas proteger a filha dos olhares de gavião dos outros homens.

– Sim, eu vou coloca-la! – |você| concordou.

– Ah, e o |seu animal doméstico favorito|?

– Está com a Baby 5. Ela o adorou, também.

– Viu só, papai? Todos aqui gostaram dele! Por que não ficamos com ele?

– Ah, de novo essa ladainha! Já disse que vou pensar. Se não destruir a casa durante um mês, ele fica.

– Ahhh! Obrigada! – |você| abraçou o homem.

– Bom, vamos logo que estamos atrasados! – Ace reclamou novamente.

Na igreja, |você| pode conhecer os amigos e colegas do pai e do irmão do trabalho deles. E rever alguns conhecidos também, como Eustass Kid. Assim como alguns dos homens ali, o ruivo não pode evitar o olhar com admiração para |você| e |seu| visual.

– Acho que já se conhecem, não? – Corazon cortou aquele momento, não apreciando muito aquilo.

– Sim, foi o senhor mesmo quem me apresentou. – disse o ruivo, sem tirar os olhos de |você|.

– Eu me lembro disso, padre... – |você| disse também.

– O... senhor está morando com ela?

– Bem, estou previamente na casa do pai dela, até que ache uma casa para eu morar.

– Ahh... bem, a missa vai começar e... – voltou a |te| dirigir a palavra – gostaria de me acompanhar e assisti-la comigo? Depois, retorná-la-ei para o Padre Corazon.

|Você| e Corazon se olharam. |Você| não sabia o que dizer e o loiro não sabia como reagir sem deixar nenhuma brecha para maus julgamentos.

– Bem... o pai dela confiou-a em mim. Não sei se seria correto entrega-la a um rapaz que somente é conhecido meu. – justificou Corazon.

– É, tem razão... – disse Kid, concordando com um toque de embaraço.

– Mas ele pode nos acompanhar. – sugeriu a garota dos cabelos |cor dos seus|.

– Bem...sim.

– Ih, lá vem o Bellamy. – disse Kid, olhando para o lado e vendo a criatura sem modos discretos se aproximando.

– Oi, mestre! – saudou em voz alta o loiro, que parou surpreso diante de |você| – e... quem é essa bela moça?

– Essa é uma pupila minha. – respondeu o padre, sério.

– Logo, não é dessas com quem você se aventura! – disse Kid, encarando-o.

– Ora, Eustass! Sei muito bem com quem lido! E não diga essas coisas diante de uma garota!

– Bom, vamos andando, a missa já deve ter começado! – o padre tratou de leva-la na frente, sempre perto dela.

...

|Você| nunca se sentiu desconfortável em uma missa como aquela. Mesmo todos sendo tão bem amistosos e até aceitos pelo pai dela em ficar com eles, os dois alunos universitários de Corazon não conseguiam esconder seus olhares para |você|. Havia outras moças ali tão bonitas também e |você| se perguntava por que elas não chamavam a atenção deles dois. Talvez... por sair tão pouco de casa, deveria ser isso. Roger raramente apresentava sua filha para os outros.

Corazon sentiu-se desconfortável ao perceber olhares fervorosos em sua pupila. O pai desta estava concentrado na missa e o irmão flertando alguma outra moça qualquer ali perto do banco onde estavam sentados. Se Ace percebesse que faziam o mesmo com sua irmã... era o que o loiro com capuz de sua roupa de padre pensava.

Ao fim da missa, Roger pediu para que o padre levasse a filha para a casa, já que ele e o filho ficariam para uma ceia de negócios (e de farras entre os amigos, mas ele não quis falar isso ao padre). Deixou |você| totalmente responsável por ele.

– Eu os acompanho até a saída da igreja. – ofereceu-se Kid.

– Não passariam conosco em nossa ceia de Natal? – Bellamy fez o convite para o padre, que sempre passou a ceia com seus alunos mais próximos.

– Dessa vez, não. Mas amanhã almoçarei com vocês, prometo.

Bellamy rapidamente olhou para |você| e voltou a olhar para o padre.

– Terei que deixa-la em casa, pois o pai e irmão dela saíram para uma ceia entre amigos dele e não quer deixa-la acordada até muito tarde.

– Entendo.

– Mas amanhã ele vem para almoçar conosco! – disse Kid, dando um leve soco no ombro de Bellamy.

– Ei, calma aí!

– Já vão brigar?

– Eu vou é comer e beber, que meu estômago está reclamando! Tenham uma boa noite de Natal!

E ele se retirou. Quando foi a vez de Kid se separar dos dois, pediu algo para |você|.

– A senhorita... poderia me conceder um beijo?

Corazon olhou para ele sério, enquanto |você| não conseguiu encará-lo. Kid consertou aquelas expressões com uma justificativa.

– É Natal! Pessoas costumam trocar beijos amistosos entre si. Não é mesmo, padre? – perguntou o ruivo.

– É isso mesmo? – |você| quis confirmar isso dos lábios do padre.

– Sim... uma tradição. – Corazon conseguiu a tranquilidade na resposta de forma milagrosa – para a cara que ele não tinha conseguido disfarçar... foi um milagre ter tido uma reação tranquila.

Vendo que havia causado um desconserto, Kid foi até seu mestre e ambos trocaram beijos na face. Depois, foi para |você| e fez o mesmo, apenas de uma forma pouco mais demorada. Silenciosamente, ele apreciou o |seu favorito| perfume. Após terminar o beijo, trocaram novamente bons votos natalinos e os dois foram para a casa.

Em casa, |você| avisou que Roger e Ace passariam a hora da ceia fora e que já poderiam servir. |Você| permitiu os criados cearem juntos. Apreciando |seu| gesto, ele concordou. Após a ceia rápida, todos se recolheram. Corazon ia se recolher logo, mas |você| não quis.

– Eu... não queria ficar sozinha. Vamos passar a noite conversando?

– Estou cansado, |seu nome|. Fiz muita coisa hoje... e queria dormir... – ele nem estava tão sonolento, mas ficar a sós com ela... não seria muito bom para ele e nem para ela.

– Tudo bem... então durma na sala, perto da fogueira, assim fico lá também, até pegar no sono. – pediu normalmente, indo pegar as colchas de dormir para cada um dormir individualmente em seu canto.

– ...está certo. Não quero que se sinta sozinha. – pegou um dos colchões e se ajeitou perto da fogueira. Do outro lado, |você| estava enfiada no colchão similar a um típico saco de dormir.

O sono ainda não tinha pegado os dois. Ficaram em seus cantos, não muito distantes um do outro, perto da fogueira confortante.

– Padre... fiquei pensando em uma coisa aqui.

– Diga.

– Um beijo de Natal é tradicional?

– ...sim.

– E então por que ainda não trocamos os nossos?

– ...agora? – ele perguntou encabulado.

– ...você quem sabe... – |você| mudou de vista, ao vê-lo tão encabulado. – mas não precisa fazer isso se não quiser...

Ele se aproximou, sem sair daquele colchão. E |você| fez o mesmo. Pareciam duas panquecas enroladas, cozinhando confortavelmente naquela fogueira. Olhando bem nos |cor dos| seus olhos, Corazon sentia-se perdido, mas sentia que deveria encará-la ao mesmo tempo. E ver que aquela criatura era uma filha de Deus como todas as outras. Uma filha de Maria, da casta e pura jovem, e não de Eva, da seduzida e pecadora. |Você| aproximou os lábios e beijou-o no rosto, demoradamente. Era uma bochecha morna, rosada, a do padre. Depois, |você| esperou a vez dele beijar. Assim o fez, não tão demorado, mas dando para sentir a maciez e o calor da pele |tipo da sua| que |você| tinha.

– ...espero que esse beijo não seja pecaminoso. – |você| comentou, bem próxima a ele.

Ele quase revirou os olhos, mas manteve firme, encarando-a nos olhos.

– Não... nem amar é pecaminoso... mas é algo que deve ser evitado por alguns.

– Então... não é pecaminoso para mim te amar?

– Não... mas sinto pela dor que vou te causar, por não corresponder. – disse seriamente, olhando bem no fundo dos |seus| olhos.

– Entendo... – você voltou para o canto de onde estava, ainda olhando para ele. Corazon continuou ali, olhando para ela.

– Por favor... peço que não me faça sentir peso dentro do meu peito... não quero te machucar, |seu nome|.

– Não... jamais me machucaria obedecendo a sua castidade. Homens só machucam quando violam a confiança da mulher e a tomam contra sua vontade. Você nem de longe faria isso, sei disso. – voltou a se aproximar novamente – até mesmo porque... você jamais precisaria violar a minha confiança para me ter em suas mãos, se quisesse.

– Chega! Vou dormir e acho que você deve também. Tenha uma boa noite!

Rocinante voltou para seu canto e se enrolou no cobertor, indo dormir. Por fim, |você| fez o mesmo. Ele teve que fingir o sono por quase uma hora, pois não queria ouvir mais nada dela acerca disso.


	7. As Tentações

|Seu nome|... por que faz isso comigo? Jamais poderia entregar o coração para ninguém, esse não era dos luxos que poderia ter... por que? |Você| estava começando a enlouquecer seu tutor, que deveria continuar sendo seu fiel e digno tutor. Desde aquela noite de Natal, já não podia negar para mim mesmo o sangue que corria mais quente em minhas veias cada vez que |você| vinha em mente. Não que aquilo fosse uma novidade... mas já era hora de assumir para mim mesmo. Quero muito ser forte diante de tudo, mas não consigo. E a pessoa que menos deveria me inspirar ter desses sentimentos... era a responsável por isso. |Seu nome|.

Meus alunos mais próximos sempre compartilhavam alguns jantares comigo em minha antiga moradia, onde me contavam suas aventuras típicas da fase deles. Levavam-me a uma imaginação cheia de prazeres e perversões e eu até gostava de ouvir oque eles tinham para me contar. Eu sei que, no fundo, eles adoravam me provocar com estas aventuras. Mas eu me punha em prova diante de tudo aquilo. Sempre vencia. Agora... a essa altura da vida... uma simples jovem me parece mais provocante e sedutora que todas as oportunidades que tive em ceder.

A vida em Dressrosa era um convite tentador ao mais sadio e jovem homem: A dança, o ambiente onde um duplo sentido não mascarava uma lasciva sensualidade. A música permeava os cabarés, os grandes salões lotados, os cassinos que fervilhavam, eram lugares onde os amores nasciam, as traições floriam, consumavam-se pela madrugada e morriam ao raiar do sol. Como um andarilho daquela cidade, vi e vejo tudo de longe. Nada daquela vida luxuriosa me seduzia. Nada, absolutamente nada. Então... por que uma chama misteriosa e ardente me acende no peito justamente com |seu nome|, com o |cor dos| dos seus cabelos, com a suavidade de |sua cor de| pele, com o |seu tipo de| corpo... sim, |você| é inocentemente provocante, mas devo resistir. Afinal de contas, |você| é uma menina ainda, pura, inocente de tudo que seu pai e irmão tentam escondê-la. Pelo menos, até quando se casasse.

Fico imaginando o tipo de marido que podem arranjar para ela. Torço que não fosse nenhum brutamonte. E que também não fosse nenhum depravado que se mascara na figura de bom marido e pai. Torço para que eu não me torne um obstáculo na |sua| vida. Torço para que eu não sofra de nenhum tipo de ciúmes que possa prejudicar a reputação de nós dois. E da família dela. Preciso muito arranjar uma casa individual para mim, sinto que a hospitalidade dessa família já foi muito para mim.

...

A noite era de virada do ano. Roger e o filho estavam se divertindo em mais uma noitada com os amigos em um cabaré em Dressrosa. As horas foram passando as bebidas foram me deixando ambos mais salientes perante as belas cortesãs. Então, uma das cortesãs, de cabelos rosa e de uma maquiagem semelhante a uma gueixa, sugeriu a Ace que fosse para sua casa. Ele recusou, obviamente. Avisou ao pai que passaria uma noite com ela e Roger, concordando, saiu da área do bar e foi para outros cômodos.

– Volte para cá antes das seis. Lembra-se que vamos almoçar em casa e passar seu aniversário junto com a |seu nome| e o padre Corazon.

A cortesã olhou para o homem, reconhecendo aquele nome e de quem se tratava. Padre Corazon... por aquelas bandas de Dressrosa?

– Pode deixar, pai. Com licença. – ele se retirou, abraçado a cortesã.

Ace entrou em seu carro, acompanhada dessa cortesã, e a levou para um lugar onde pudessem ficar só os dois e "conversar" mais calmamente, longe daquela folia de gente que comemorava a chegada do Ano Novo.

– Diga-me algo... vocês conhecem esse padre?

– Quem, o Corazon? Sim, está hospedado em nossa casa até achar uma outra morada para ele.

– Hmmm... das poucas pessoas que deixei para esquecer no passado, esse foi o único que quis ficar em minha memória. Corazon... e uma certa estudantezinha a qual ele protegia muito... parecia que ambos eram apaixonados um pelo outro.

– Sério isso? Como sabe dessas coisas... qual seu nome mesmo?

– Chama-me de Grande Glutona. É como sou conhecida aqui. – disse a cortesã – Ah, e isso foi na minha época de estudante... faz tempo...

– Conta-me... – o moreno enrolava com os dedos as mechas longas e lisas do cabelo dela.

– Não sem antes de um beijo... – ela olhava para ele com luxúria, mordendo levemente os lábios pintados apenas no meio deles.

...

– Padre... já vai dormir? – |você| perguntou.

– Sim... e acho que você deve dormir, também. E rezar bem, para que seja um ano bom e produtivo.

– Eu sempre faço isso, independente da data em que estivermos!

– Eu bebi licor demais, estou meio molenga.

– Eu também.

– Só fiz isso aqui, entre a gente. Jamais me convide para uma beberagem dessas lá fora!

– Hahaha... e quem disse que eu posso fazer dessas coisas lá fora, Corazon? – |você| comentou cum uma feição de conformada – só aqui mesmo confinada em casa é que posso fazer isso...

Ele sorriu. Ao caminhar para o quarto, tropeçou em um dos móveis e caiu no chão. |Você| foi imediatamente ajuda-lo, segurando em suas mãos e ajudando-o a ficar de pé.

– Vou chamar a Baby 5 para ajudar com os curativos...

– Não... não a chama... não quero que ela me veja nesse estado em que me encontro... vai que ela comente com seu pai e ele pense que...

– Tudo bem, tudo bem... levarei-o para seu quarto.

– Vamos evitar muitos ruídos.

– Tudo bem... – |você| falou sussurrando.

No quarto de Rocinante, |você| o ajudou a tirar o capuz e a deitá-lo na cama.

– Sente dores nas pernas?

– Não... – ele colocou a mão em sua cabeça – apenas... quero descansar.

– Posso... ficar com você?

– Não... vá para seu quarto... não vai ficar bem se nos virem aqui...

– Não se preocupe, padre. Deixarei a porta trancada tanto do meu quanto o do seu. Lá pelas quatro da manhã eu me levanto antes de todos e vou para o meu. Além disso... as serventes só veem aqui quando são chamadas. Elas ficam concentradas na cozinha.

|Você| fez exatamente o que falou para o padre. Trancando-se dentro do quarto dela, foi até um divã perto da cama e deitou-se ali.

– Vou descansar aqui mesmo. Tenha uma boa noite!

– Certo... durma bem, qualquer coisa me chama.

– Está certo.

Ambos caíram no sono. Duas horas depois, Corazon acordava lentamente, com a cabeça mais leve. O efeito entorpecente do licor havia passado com um bom cochilo. Olhou para o divã e viu a doce criatura que não gostava de ficar tão sozinha dormindo ali, meio torta. Levantou-se e abriu a porta do quarto. A casa parecia que não havia ninguém. Então ele |te| pegou cuidadosamente nos braços para levar para o |seu| quarto. Ao tentar abrir o quarto com |você| nos braços, percebeu que estava trancada – |você| havia trancado o quarto, como havia dito antes.

– Nossa... não tenho como coloca-la na cama... – disse ele baixinho, para si mesmo, retornando com |você| nos braços. A energia e o calor feminino nos braços dele o faziam respirar mais profundamente.

Colocando |você| agora na cama dele, procurou a tal chave em cima dos móveis.

– Padre... o que estou fazendo aqui? – perguntou |você|, acordando aos poucos.

– Tentei te levar para a sua cama, mas a porta está trancada e sem a chave.

– Coloquei a chave em cima da mesinha de cabeceira... mais ou menos por aqui... – ela apontou a tal mesinha, ainda deitada – ah, ali mesmo!

– Bom... eu ia te colocar lá sem atrapalhar seu sono...

– Ah... tudo bem... embora não queria passar sozinha enquanto meu pai e irmão não chega...

– Então deixa... – ele foi fechar a porta do quarto. Por dentro, estava tão frágil e resistente ao mesmo tempo – Você termina a noite aí e eu vou para o divã.

– E por que não dorme aqui ao meu lado?

Corazon não pode deixar de olhar |você| com certa reprovação. |Você| estranhou isso.

– O que me pede?

– O que te peço? Eu apenas estou sugerindo. Não há nada demais... eu durmo aqui no meu canto e você no seu. – |você| se ajeitou no canto da cama, com um sorriso simples no rosto. Realmente, |você| tinha a melhor das intenções. Apesar de amar o padre, não estava tão insegura como ele estava naquele momento. A testa dele suava. Os punhos dele estavam apertados.

– Saia daqui agora mesmo! – ele disse em um tom ríspido.

– ...padre?

– Saia, |seu nome|! Já, agora! – ele aumentou um pouco mais a voz.

|Você| ficou sem reação diante do modo bruto que ele usava ao lhe dar a ordem. E meio sentida também.

– Mas eu...

– Qualquer coisa, estou aqui e é só bater à porta. Quero que saia da minha cama, agora! Venha!

– Mas foi você quem me colocou aqui! – disse |você|, saindo da cama e se encostando à parede.

Corazon lhe pegou pelos braços com certa força e simplesmente |te| colocou para fora, fechando a porta em seguida. Segundos depois, ele abriu somente para |te| dar a chave do |seu| quarto, e voltou a fechar a porta bem na |sua| cara. Ele nunca imaginou que agiria assim tão brutamente com |você| e tampouco |você| imaginou na vida que ele alteraria a voz de modo bruto |contigo|.

|Você| nem teve coragem de voltar para o quarto. Encostada na parede ao lado da porta do quarto dele, |você| chorava aos poucos até cair em um choro copioso. Com a chave nas mãos, lembrando-se dos momentos recentes vividos com ele. Caindo sentada no chão, |você| enfiou o rosto entre os joelhos e, encolhida em seu canto, chorava muito em silêncio. Em seu quarto, Corazon estava sentado em sua cama, com o rosto entre as mãos. Não conseguia sequer deitar na cama e continua seu sono. Olhou em direção a porta. Todo aquele desespero por causa de uma reação inesperada: uma excitação sexual. Nunca havia sentindo um formigamento daqueles entre suas pernas. Jamais passaria a noite com ela ao seu lado na cama. Foi só vê-la se ajeitar em sua cama e sentiu seu membro reagir, formigando por dentro de suas batas. As pernas |formato das suas| ajeitando-se nos lençóis da cama dele. Aquilo tudo lhe deixou furioso. Lembrou-se do juramento que fez, perante Frei Sengoku. De sua vocação. Da disciplina que deveria seguir. Aquilo tudo, antes motivo de orgulho, estava lhe torturando. Magoá-la daquela forma era horrível, também. Ele fechou os olhos e caiu na cama. De repente, abriu os olhos, tendo uma decisão. Ele se levantou e abriu a porta, com a intenção de ir até seu quarto e pedir desculpas, independente de |você| está acordada ou não. Viu |você| jogada no canto ao lado da porta do seu quarto e apiedou-se do que viu: a imagem chorosa e decepcionada de uma pobre garota que ainda era inocente até dos seus próprios instintos. Ele apertou os lábios, respirando fundo. |Você| ainda estava chorando.

– |Seu nome|.

|Você| olhou para a voz que te chamava.

– ...eu... já vou para meu quarto... – |você| disse, limpando as lágrimas.

Ele foi até você, agachando-se ao seu lado.

– Perdoa-me?

– ...ainda estou assustada...

– Não fique mais... vou compensá-la por todo o meu desprezo desde que voltamos a nos ver.

– ...como?

Ele |te| pegou pelas mãos úmidas das lágrimas. Ele aparentava outro semblante, mais confiável e amável. Como ele sempre foi com ela. Como ela o conheceu. |Você| deixou se levar por ele, ainda chorando.

– Não vai me dar outra bronca de novo, vai?

– Shhh... – ele pediu silêncio delicadamente.

Ele levou para o quarto dele novamente. |Você| não entendia o que ele queria agora. Ele te pôs sentada na cama e sentou-se ao lado dele.

– ...padre...

– Chama-me pelo nome, agora. Nesse momento, não mais um padre. Quero me desculpar com você... se permitir.

De repente, a jovem dos cabelos |cor dos seus| arregalou os olhos surpresa. Era o que parecia? Ele jogou seus cabelos para trás e aproximou para dar um beijo nos lábios, assim fazendo. |Sua reação pessoal| foi inevitável, e nada impediu dele prosseguir o beijo que |te| fazia corresponder da mesma forma. Ele pegou em suas mãos, mantendo-as seguras de forma apaixonada.

– ...tudo bem? – |você| perguntou ainda incrédula do que testemunhava.

– Sim...

E ambos se entregaram em um abraço quase sufocante. Ele deslizava suas mãos enormes em suas costas, e |você| o imitou nisso. Será que aquilo era um sonho? Ambos se perguntavam isso. Corazon |te| beijava com vontade, mordiscando levemente os |formato dos seus| lábios, enquanto deslizava a mão na |sua| cintura. Aquilo lhe acendeu os desejos mais ocultos que tinha por ele e |te| fez levar-se pelos instintos, retribuindo o beijo trocando carícias quase infantis, como deslizando os dedos nas bochechas dele e se aninhando no peito dele. O loiro parecia mais ousado dessa vez; enquanto se beijavam, uma das mãos que estava em minha cintura começava a subir em direção aos |tipo dos seus| seios.  
|Você| segurou a mão impedindo que atingisse seu objetivo e a conduziu novamente para minha cintura, pouco tempo depois ele tornou a subir sua mão, mas dessa vez |você| permitiu que os seios ainda virgens fossem tocados de forma tão suave e tão íntima. |Você| não pode evitar os arrepios.

Ele ajeitou-a na cama como se fosse um frágil bebê e ficou comtemplando |você|. E |você| ficou olhando ele sem nenhum medo ou preocupação. A doçura e a calma dele em lidar com |você| sempre |te| amoleceu.

– Espero... em não te espantar com meu corpo...

– Por que espantaria?

– ...tenho muitas cicatrizes de diversos golpes que recebi da vida...

Aquilo lte| despertou curiosidade e até certo dó, em vez de espantar.

– Você é perfeito do mesmo jeito... e a pessoa que muito amo... apesar de...

Ele voltou a beijar os |seus| lábios, interrompendo o que |você| iria falar. Acomodou-se em cima de você, porém entre suas pernas abertas, e dedicou aquele momento aos beijos, desde os lábios até o ventre. Ambos descobriam os prazeres da carne aos poucos. |Você| acariciava as costas e os braços dele. Ambos ainda estavam vestido.

– ...eu a amo. Sempre a amei... apesar de não poder... mas eu a amo... – disse o loiro, abraçando seu corpo com paixão, mantendo-o preso embaixo ao corpo dele.

– Eu também... – |você| disse, com sua |tipo de| voz um pouco mais fraca.


	8. A Queda de Um Homem

Dias, meses... anos. Eu sempre soube resistir aos desejos e vícios da juventude. Nunca achei que cairia na tentação de violar um dos meus votos. Tinha decidido que nenhuma mulher, ou até mesmo um homem, mandaria em meus pensamentos. Mas |seu nome| havia mudado isso. Eu precisava dela, precisava ouvir sua voz, ela fazendo de mim o que quisesse. Inconscientemente, estava torcendo pra que ela se tornasse minha e não aceitava. Estava desesperado e apaixonado. Fervendo de desejo por ela... por que eu cheguei a esse ponto?

Ali não era mais eu. Ao menos, não aquele padre que era tão fiel a sua missão e aos seus votos. Eu não tinha mais a minha própria voz, apenas seguia obedecendo aos instintos. Não acredito ainda que uma mulher tão pura, virgem e inocente, diferente das outras moças de sua idade, tem um controle tão rígido em meu coração e eu apenas obedecendo ao seu amor. Aquele ser que a tomava por mulher simplesmente não era eu. Queria voltar a ter o mesmo autocontrole como tive perante outras mulheres que me tentaram, mas não consegui mais naquela noite. Apenas obedecia as suas palavras, aos seus pedidos, as suas declarações de amor... a sua total entrega a mim. |Seu nome|... por que consegue me controlar mais que a mim mesmo?

Começamos a nos beijar ali naquele quarto tão silencioso o qual eu dormia enquanto estava hospedado naquela casa. Eu abusando da hospitalidade do pai dela... e nem pensando nisso no momento que apiedei-me daquela criatura que, num momento de meu desespero, havia sido maltratada por mim. Ela me beijava com a paixão e desejo que demonstrava por mim. Ela era ainda mais inocente em seus sentimentos que eu.

|Seu nome| era anjo e demônio ao mesmo tempo. Eu estava não acreditando nas minhas respostas, nos meus gestos, nas minhas atitudes ali naquela cama, com ela ao meu lado. Eu que sempre tive controle de mim mesmo... era como um fantoche nas mãos dela. Estava entregue naquela noite. Ainda após aquilo tudo estava muito excitado, ao mesmo tempo me culpando pelo que fiz. Estou em débito com meus votos e a minha vida de servo de Deus. Será que voltei a ser o Rocinante de antes? Ou sempre fui, mas na pele de um padre devoto e fiel ao seu serviço para com a igreja?

...

O jovem padre se encontrava perdido e disposto naquele momento que jamais esperou viver. |Você| estava totalmente entregue, frágil, pequena perante as mãos que tocavam o corpo despido de cor |seu tom de pele| que enlouquecia o loiro. O Padre Corazon que |você| sempre viu antes, sério, firme e casto agora era outro. Ou talvez o homem que ele guardava para si por causa daqueles votos. |Você| amava conhecer o outro aos poucos, um homem tão maravilhoso que sabia confortar até daquele jeito... pecaminoso. Mas |você| não julgou aquela atitude do padre pecaminosa, afinal ele mostrava sinceridade em seus atos. Sim, ele |te| amava. Ele |te| desejava. |Você| se sentia mal em imaginar o quão difícil era passar anos resistindo aos impulsos da carne por alguém. Por algum ser celestial. Por uma criatura metafísica. |Você| teve pena de Corazon. E também |se| culpava por desviá-lo da vida que ele levou anos para construir para si. Porém, a chama que os acendia ali não te impedia de reagir e sair correndo, pelo contrário... |você| se entregava mais, submissa, frágil, apaixonada, aos toques, beijos e abraços daquele homem que possuía diversas cicatrizes que eram frutos de uma vida árdua em plena infância.

Era a primeira vez para ambos. Porém, os instintos de ambos os corpos agiam como se já tinham feito isso antes. Ele veio até a mim, começou a lamber os |tipo dos seus| seios como se fosse uma apetitosa fruta. |Você| já estava em delírios, as |suas| aureolas já estavam duras de tesão. O loiro começou a descer sua língua pela minha barriga até minhas partes intimas e começou a lamber |seu| clitóris entre gemidos, e parte do pênis rijo dele roçava em |sua| perna. |Você| podia sentir sua língua quente e úmida |te| tocando. |Você| estava tão excitada, ao mesmo tempo em que temia o futuro após aquela noite. Mas |suas| inseguranças não |te| deixavam acuada diante dele. Contra a fraca luz dos abajures, dava para ver suas costas largas e musculosas, movendo-se enquanto se movia entre as pernas dela, ajeitando-se para aliviar a tensão entre suas enormes e largas pernas.

|Você| conhecia o gozo. Várias ondas de prazer |te| faziam revirar os olhos e quase encravar as unhas nas costas daquele home, e ele continuava |te| chupando. |Você| estava muito sensível já, mas ele era lento e não parava de me chupar e de fazer gozar superficialmente. Nunca ambos haviam experimentado o prazer de satisfazer a si e ao parceiro ao mesmo tempo. |Você| foi colocada de quatro, ele começou a posicionar a ponta de seu pênis em |suas| regiões íntimas, enquanto acariciava-|lhe| os cabelos |cor e forma dos seus|.

– ...isso pode doer um pouco no início... e se quiser parar... me avisa.

– Eu confio em você... – do pouco que já tinha ouvido falar, |você| teve uma ideia do que poderia acontecer (a dor da penetração), mas nada |te| intimidava ali. Nada. |Você| queria ele mais e mais, tomada por tantos gozos de antes, quando ele lhe estimulava as partes íntimas com a boca.

E Corazon começou a introduzir devagarzinho em |você|. Sim, doeu demais quando ele introduziu o começo do comprimento, mas |você| apertou os lábios. Apesar da dor, um calor agradável correu pelo |seu| corpo e tudo que |você| queria era mais, sentir Corazon se satisfazer, vê-lo gozar da mesma forma que |você| gozou com seu clitóris. E aos poucos, ele começava a colocar com mais forca e mais rapidamente, puxando levemente |seus| cabelos.

– Está tudo... bem? – ele perguntou, entre suspiros controlados.

– ...sim... – |você| concordou, enlouquecendo-se ao ouvir a voz dele perto do seu ouvido. Uma voz alterada pela respiração mais intensa. Quente.

O prazer era maior, bem maior que aquela típica dor. Logo o padre gozou dentro de |você| e foi a sensação mais deliciosa que |você| sentiu. Também chegava ao orgasmo interno junto com ele. Oh Deus... que delícia era aquilo. Por isso que era considerável tão pecaminoso, tão luxurioso para ser feito por um servo de Deus? E outras perguntas desse tipo |lhe| tomavam a cabeça, enquanto um sorriso satisfeito e sincero aparecia em ambos os rostos.

– Padre... – |você| disse sem querer, fazendo-o voltar a realidade que seu transe havia lhe tirado com aquela cópula. Ele parou, ainda com o sexo fálico dentro dela.

– |Seu nome|... está tudo bem? – ele |lhe| acariciava a testa suada, beijando-lhe a nuca – parece um pouco febril... bom, eu também...

– Está tudo bem... eu te amo.

Ele tirou a mão de sua testa. Devagarinho ele se retirou de dentro de |seu| corpo. |Você| sentiu um leve choque na entrada de sua vagina, mas nada que doesse. Foi até prazeroso, mesmo depois de ter satisfeito |seu| corpo. Ele estava mais calmo, aliviado. Olhou assustado seu próprio membro, com alguns filetes de sangue. Sentiu certa culpa. Ele ajeitou |seu| corpo, colocando-|te| deitada de barriga para cima. |Você| parecia hipnotizada ainda, olhando longamente e apaixonadamente para o corpo dele.

– |Seu nome|... descansa aí, enquanto eu cuido disso. – ele se referia ao sangue que brotava de |seu| interior. |você| se espantou com aquilo, ao tocar-se ali e ver o dedo com uma mancha de sangue.

– Padre... estou realmente bem com isso? – de repente, bateu um pânico em |você|.

– Sim, é normal isso em vocês. Mas é melhor que limpe isso. – ele saiu da cama e vestiu-se rapidamente. |Você| ficou olhando aquele belo corpo nu se vestir, esquecendo-se do pânico de segundos atrás.

– Vou até a cozinha e já volto, fica quietinha aí! – Corazon saiu, fechando a porta.

Quando o loiro chegou até a cozinha, levou um susto ao ver Baby 5 sozinha comendo uma maçã em plena madrugada.

– Olá, Padre Corazon. – disse a criada em um tom levemente provocativo.

– ...olá... vim só pegar água fresca... não se preocupe comigo.

Ela se curvou na cadeira para se aproximar um pouco mais dele.

– ...parece nervoso. O que foi?

– Tenho um pouco de febre e vou preparar uns panos umedecidos com água.

– Quer ajuda? – ela pôs atrás de si, insinuante.

Ele fechou os olhos, agora se irritando com aquilo.

– Por favor, deixa-me sozinho.

– Tudo bem, padre... vejo que se sente inseguro com uma mulher.

Ele deixou a outra falar sozinha e preparou os panos umedecidos. Saiu dali imediatamente. Ao chegar no seu quarto, pediu para que |você| deixasse ele limpar seu corpo daquele sangue. Era costume daquele povo (homens em geral) limpar as partes íntimas de uma virgem que acabara de ter sua primeira vez. Geralmente, eram os homens quem faziam isso em vez das mulheres, como uma forma de pedir desculpas por maculá-las. Ele explicou tudo para |você| e então o loiro começou a rir baixinho, pois nunca imaginou que faria isso um dia com uma mulher.

– Por que ri, padre?

– ...padre... não me chama mais assim enquanto estivermos a sós... – ele afastou as pernas dela enquanto passava o pano limpo cuidadosamente pela região sexual de sua amada – apenas ri porque jamais imaginei que...

– Faria sexo com uma mulher?

– E logo com você... que é minha menina...

– Eu não sou mais sua menina...

Ele parou de |te| limpar, olhando para você com uma expressão indefinida.

– Eu sou sua mulher agora, padre... digo, Corazon.

– Rocinante. Corazon é meu nome após a conversão. – ele decidiu falar seu verdadeiro nome.

– É mesmo?

– Sim, |seu apelido|.

– Rocinante... que bonito nome.

– Eu achava que não existia mais esse homem leigo... até hoje.

De repente, ele lhe olhou desejoso novamente. |Você| apertou os lábios, sendo contagiada por aqueles olhos, aquele fogo que acendia o amor entre vocês. Ele aproximou-se de você e lhe deu um beijo profundo, quase sufocador. Mas |você| correspondeu apaixonadamente, segurando-lhe a cabeça. De repente, alguém bateu a porta e ambos cortaram os beijos meio ofegantes.

– Quem deve ser?

– ...fica aí... acho que sei quem é.

Rocinante foi até a porta e abriu só um pouco.

– Baby 5!

– Vim saber se está melhor da febre... – a tentadora mulher queria sabe como estava e padre e talvez... ajuda-lo com os panos na testa.

– Um pouco agora. Deixa-me dormir, pois você me cortou o sono!

– Ah... desculpa, padre... recolher-me-ei então. Tenha uma boa melhora!

Ela saiu, andando cheia de insinuação. Ele fechou a porta. Ficou mais um tempo encostado ali para ver se ela voltaria para espiar pelo lado de fora.

– Rocinante... acho melhor eu te chamar de Corazon mesmo, vai que eu esqueça e te chame assim na frente dos outros!

– Tudo bem...

Ele voltou para si e terminou de limpá-la. Após isso, ele pediu para |você| colocar suas roupas e voltar para seu quarto com cuidado, pois Baby 5 poderia estar por perto.

– Vou te ajudar a sair daqui sem ser vista.

– Certo, Corazon. – |você| concordou.

Com sorte, Baby 5 já estava lá na cozinha novamente, sem sono e comendo outra maçã. |Você| entrou tranquilamente em seu quarto, jogando-se em sua cama tão satisfeita e tão realizada por ter conhecido o homem que amava de verdade. Seu interior ainda doía um pouquinho, mas aquilo não era de importância para |você|.

– Meu Rocinante... – |você| disse para o teto.

...

Bem cedinho, antes mesmo do pai e irmão de |seu nome| chegarem da farra à noite, Corazon correu até a igreja à procura de um dos padres que viviam ali. Decidiu que confessaria sobre seu pecado, porém escondeu-se em seu capuz, sem revelar quem era. Poderia ser reconhecido pelo padre que lhe atenderia na confissão.

O loiro chorou em sua confissão, pesando pela culpa do seu pecado. De dois pecados, por desobedecer a seus votos e de usar de um corpo virgem para satisfazer seus impulsos sexuais. Confessou que a amava acima de tudo, ao mesmo tempo em que havia se entregado. E a resposta do padre que lhe atendia a confissão lhe surpreendeu.

– Se esse fosse o maior pecado... meu filho, manterei o sigilo e sua confissão. Contudo, precioso eu lhe confessar algo: muitos servos de Deus já cederam lugar para tudo que contraria os votos que fazemos, mas isso não nos torna tão pecador, principalmente aos que admitem com a pureza do coração suas quedas. Sim, é a ruptura de um compromisso... mas se somos sinceros para nós mesmos... voltamos a ter nossa pureza de volta.

– Mas não quero mais nada com essa mulher! Ao mesmo tempo em que... todo meu corpo ferve ao tê-la perto de mim. Não quero voltar a romper esse compromisso que tenho com Deus!

– ...tudo dependerá de você. Mas siga esse conselho: siga seu coração, e não a sua vocação.

– O quê?

– Ouviu mal, meu amigo? Repito novamente: siga seu coração, e não a sua vocação. Sendo sincero consigo mesmo, agradará mais a Deus que fingir o que não pode mais ter.

Corazon silenciou-se, abaixando a cabeça.

– Mas... eu também prometi ao frei que me introduziu essa vocação tão maravilhosa a fidelidade aos meus votos.

– Se ele for teu amigo de verdade, vai te compreender em qualquer situação em que estiver! Tenha fé, este frei provavelmente estará contigo em qualquer decisão sua. – afirmava o padre, encorajando aquele que se confessava tão perdido em suas decisões.

– ...isso eu sei que ele faria por mim.

– Então, meu rapaz... novamente repito: siga seu coração antes de tudo! Vá e que a paz esteja com você!

– ...e minha penitência?

– Reza o terço, apenas. E reflita sobre si mesmo durante isso. De mim não terá o julgamento que espera, o qual eu acho injusto. Mas sou obediente aos preceitos da Mãe Igreja.

Com a permissão do padre, Corazon pode voltar para a casa mais calmo. E refletia em cada palavra ouvida.

...

Roger havia voltado mais cedo que o filho, que se deleitou em uma longa farra naquela primeira madrugada do ano.

– Espero que ele esteja aqui antes do meio-dia. Combinamos todos almoçarem juntos em comemoração ao aniversário dele.

– Ele virá, papai! – |você| disse, esperançosa. Roger |te| olhou de cima para baixo, como se estivesse analisando.

– Parece diferente, minha filha... mais... mulher... não sei.

|Você| abaixou a cabeça, meio encabulada ao ouvir isso.

– Cada vez mais vejo sua mãe em você... agora, lembrou-me dela quando passamos nossa lua-de-mel.

– É?

– Sim.

Você sorriu discretamente. No fundo, só imaginando as mil possibilidades caso seu pai e irmãos viessem descobrir o que havia se passado entre Corazon e |você|.

Ace chegava nesse momento. |Você| foi até seu irmão, abraçando-o.

– Pensei que não chegaria! – disse o velho, dando uns tapinhas no ombro do filho.

– Não falto com a promessa, meu velho pai.

– Estamos juntos, agora podemos almoçar! – |você| cortou aquele clima meio pesado entre os dois.

|Você| foi na frente, arrumando as coisas junto com as criadas. Os outros dois vinham atrás.

– Divertiu-se bem com a cortesã, não é? – Roger perguntou para Ace.

– Sim... e mais. Tenho que te contar algumas coisas acerca desse padre que está conosco hospedado, meu pai...


	9. A Punição do Ego

Era horrível demais resistir. Nunca achei que esses fracos carnais pudessem abalar uma pessoa. Nunca imaginei que a abstinência fosse tão solitária e perturbadora. Eu amava |você| mais que a mim... talvez mais que a minha própria vocação! Então, qual é a essência desse voto se eu não sigo como se deve? A ideia básica é a de permitir que um servo siga o seu chamado evangélico descobrindo como viver o exemplo dado por Jesus. E como eu posso ser comparado a ele se sequer tenho forças para continuar. Jesus era humano também. Nasceu humano e morreu como tal. Não foi diferente de mim e nem dos meus irmãos que se dedicam para Deus.

Era preciso ser superior a tudo, desde os instintos até as necessidades físicas e psicológicas. Eu era um ser que somente vivia para Deus. Meu corpo era instrumento dele. Eu havia me entregado de corpo e espírito a sua vocação ainda na adolescência e não permitiria que, em sua maturidade onde estava, se desviasse de sua vocação.

Não era preciso temer os desafios. Eles devem ser acolhidos e servidos de lição e superação. Mas nesses meses em que estive aqui, literalmente abusando da hospitalidade desse bom homem, não me reconhecia mais como o Pe. Corazon de sempre. Quem era eu, agora? Um fraco. Um desanimado. Um temeroso. Um seduzido. Um instrumento do pecado. Violador da pureza de uma jovem virgem. Como eu era vergonhoso, ó Deus! Eu não estava sendo digno da batina que eu vestia, de cada pedaço de pano que cobria minha nudez. Precisava me punir. Corrigir-me dos erros, já que até Frei Sengoku não me corrigia como devia, acreditando que sou extremamente inocente e puro dos pecados que me rondam.

...

E os dias prosseguiam normais, como se nada tivesse acontecido. |Você| e Corazon conviviam juntos sobre o mesmo teto, continuaram com o mesmo relacionamento de sempre perante a família... mas ainda mantinham em segredo o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Não era mais fácil olhar como se ainda fossem amigos. Era preciso muita cautela diante do pai, do irmão e das criadas – em especial Baby 5, que passou a observar o padre discretamente, atentada por sua beleza e castidade. Como todas as outras mulheres.

|Você| não. |Você| não era uma tentadora proposital. Com |sua| natureza inocente, conseguiu atrair o padre Corazon. Assim como |você| sentia atraída pela beleza e pureza daquele homem que era servo de Deus. |Você| não achava que esse amor fosse pecado – desde quando amar é pecado? Se todos pecassem dessa forma... as coisas seriam bem mais fáceis de lidar. |Você| sempre se questionava porque Deus exigia tantos sacrifícios de seus servos. Como humanos, têm suas limitações... seus fracos. E suas necessidades. Por que a castidade era tão exigida?

E com o passar dos dias, os desejos aumentavam. A sensação de ser tomada por ele era única. Não era apenas uma necessidade física; era simplesmente a felicidade em poder dar um prazer tão simples para quem também lhe dava. Isso era pecado? Sim. Para a sociedade, para os chefes da Igreja, sim. |Você| queria contestar, brigar, lutar pelo amor dele, fazer dele seu homem. Seu marido. Mas |você| sabe que isso nunca aconteceria. Corazon já vivia nessa vida há tanto tempo... e ele era decidido.

Isso |te| abalava por dentro. Apática e desanimada, |você| vivia dentro daquela casa e só saía na companhia de Baby 5. Roger notou isso na filha, chamando-a em um canto para conversar.

– Noto-a tão fria, indiferente... o que está havendo, |seu nome|?

– Nada demais... apenas sinto-me incomodada por não poder mudar certas coisas.

– Bom, certas coisas não podem ser mudadas, mesmo... ms o que é que você gostaria de mudar, |seu apelido|?

– ...a liberdade de amar de todos.

– Hahahahaha... espera aí, não entendi direito! – o homem de bigode estiloso e volumoso ria daquilo – a liberdade de amar de todos... como assim, minha filha?

– Nem todo mundo pode amar... há pessoas que não podem ter um amor em sua vida... devem se entregar à castidade até a morte. Isso é horrível!

– É, não é? Lembrei logo desses padres e freiras... mas eles têm uma razão para isso.

– E qual é a razão?

– Ora... – ele gesticulava tentando encontrar uma resposta convincente – é... bem... é uma espécie de compromisso com Deus, é isso!

– Mas Deus seria capaz de privar o homem de poder amar? Sendo que o amor é o mais puro dos sentimentos?

– Nem tanto, minha pequena! – ele batia levemente em sua cabeça – o amor nos leva aos mais impuros sentimentos. Deve ser por isso mesmo que esses sacerdotes de Deus não podem se deixar levar por esse sentimento.

– ...quais impuros sentimentos?

– Você está se preocupando com coisas que nunca acontecerão com você, |seu nome| – Roger se levantou da cadeira – essas aulas de Teologia estão te fazendo a cabeça!

– Não, eu não precisei dessas aulas para pensar nisso. Penso nisso desde quando era uma menina!

– É mesmo? Nunca me falou nada...

– Então... estou falando agora para você, meu pai...

Roger |te| puxou na cadeira e abraçou forte – até um pouco exageradamente forte, como todo que fazia. Mas era por carinho à sua filha curiosa.

– Falando nisso, cadê o padre?

– Ainda não voltou, e as aulas lá na faculdade já devem ter acabado... pelo horário.

– Ele deve estar na igreja, só espero que volte bem!

...

Sons ásperos e frios soavam naquele ambiente fechado. O padre se punia com um pequeno e duro chicote de uma única alça de couro. Estava apenas descoberto de sua bata da cintura para cima. Era costume certos tipos de autopunição, quando um sacerdote sentia no direito de se corrigir dos vícios e tentações que o corrompiam.

O corpo humano é como uma criança mimada, aquela que deseja ter todas as suas vontades satisfeitas e, mesmo que isso ocorra, ela ainda se sente incompleta insatisfeita. Como um servo de Deus, Rocinante deveria passar por cima disso tudo. Sentia seu corpo cada vez mais fraco, reduzido a uma paixão secreta e proibida. Ele não se permitia. Ele achava pouco os "castigos" que recebia – que sequer recebia. Nenhum padre lhe dava a penitência que ele achava digna. Todos compreendiam e passavam-lhe a mão na cabeça, apenas mandando orar e jejuar.

Isolado no porão da casa de |seu nome|, ele se autopunia. Apertava os lábios, buscando sentir a dor e encontrar nela sua força e resistência. Mas era só lembrar-se de cada centímetro do corpo _dela_... não, ele não se permitia mais. Aquilo foi um deslize que não se repetirá mais. Uma pequena derrota para as fraquezas e os desejos da carne.

|Você| procurava pelo padre por toda a casa, até ir ao porão. Viu a porta fechada e julgou que, pelo silêncio no momento em que estava, estava vazio. Entrou no porão – cuja porta não estava trancada – e flagrou uma cena horrível.

– Padre! – |você| foi correndo até o corpo de costas machucadas, abraçando-o.

– Por favor! – Corazon tentou se afastar, mas ficou quieto ao ser abraçado por uma criatura chorosa.

– Por que está fazendo isso?! – |você| chorava, penalizada ao ver seu amor se torturando – Não se machuca assim, meu amor!

Ele suspirou cortado ao ouvi-la chamar "meu amor".

– Isso não é correto, não deve se machucar assim!

– Estou me punindo... porque tenho direito sobre meus atos...

– Que atos? Que atos? – |você| se aninhava ao peito dele, que não teve saída em largar o chicote e abraçá-la.

– |Seu nome|... é algo muito longo... para explicar.

|Você| pôs a mão nos lábios finos dele. Olharam-se profundamente.

– Deixa-me te curar...

– Você é minha perdição, |seu nome|... não posso amá-la e tudo que faz é me enfraquecer!

– Você está se perdendo lutando contra si! Acredito que em Deus aprova isso que está fazendo! – voltou a abraçar o peito nu, acariciando as costas de cortes vivos.

– ...|seu nome|...

– Nosso amor não é pecado! Não precisamos ter relações carnais, apenas...

Ele a segurou pela cabeça com as duas mãos.

– Não é fácil separar tudo... o amor nos leva aos caminhos mais tortuosos e luxuriosos...

|Você| se lembrou do que |seu| pai lhe disse.

– Também não acredito muito que uma relação carnal seja tão pecado como ferir um corpo com uma espada.

– ...mas tudo isso é igual em nossa vida como padre...

– Não é correto!

– Mas é, |nome|! Mas é! ...

Subitamente, se beijaram apaixonadamente. Ele parou o beijo aparentemente assustado.

– Corazon... se quer tanto se desapaixonar... ajuda-me também a desapaixonar... porque é horrível aceitar que não posso tê-lo como eu quero ao meu lado!

E |você| voltou a beijá-lo. O loiro já sentia seu pênis latejar por baixo da batina, que era levantada por |você|, para pegá-lo. Enquanto isso, |você| roçava seus lábios em cada um dos mamilos rosados e grossos dele. Ele olhou par ao alto, como se estivesse pedindo ajuda aos céus. Seus olhares transmitiam seus impulsos, suas vontades, seus desejos mais picantes. Pecaminosos. Seu corpo não aguentava mais lutar, resistir. Nem o dele e nem o |seu| corpo. |Você| teve o impulso de ir até o pênis dele e abocanhá-lo, sugando com vontade como um bebê que mama no seio de uma mãe. Corazon não pode evitar um gemido mais rouco e alto. E por instinto, ele puxou a bata para cima e tirou-a de seu corpo, ficando totalmente nu. E |você| podia sentir as mãos deles tocando em |suas| costas, tirando os laços do |seu| vestido e puxando-o pela barra da saia, levantando-o para tirá-lo. |Você| parou de chupá-lo apenas para se erguer e deixá-lo tirar o vestido |sua primeira cor favorita|. Você desabotoou o sutiã enquanto ele descia sua calcinha |sua segunda cor favorita|.

Ele |te| pôs embaixo de si, afastando |suas| pernas e começou a beijá-la com delicadeza, seios, umbigo, coxas, pés, cada centímetro do corpo dela. Quanto mais delicado ele agia, mais nervosa |você| ficava. Com isso, |você| debatia-se cheia de luxúria no chão, o que o excitava cada vez mais. Seu pênis estava duro somente de vê-la sofrendo, implorando para que ele a possuísse com força.

Baby 5 passava perto da porta do porão, e seguiu atraída pelos gemidos baixos que ouvia lá de dentro. Pôs-se atrás da porta. Olhou pela fechadura, deixando cair o balde cheio d'água ao reconhecer o casal. Ela ficou sem ação ali, apenas vendo o padre Corazon e a jovem |seu nome| entregando-se em uma furiosa cópula carnal. Ela pôs o balde no chão e ficou ali, despreocupadamente assistindo os dois.

Eu penetrou devagar mas não conseguia manter aquele ritmo delicado. Sentia-se como um cavalo garanhão usado para reproduzir. A excitação de ambos aumentava cada vez mais, fazendo |você| abraçar a cabeça loira contra os |seus| seios. |Você| falava coisas obscenas que o deixava louco. Ele te acariciava lascivamente que |te| despertava o lado mais lascivo. Ambos se entregavam intensamente. Nunca Corazon imaginou encravar-se totalmente dentro de uma mulher – ainda mais sua pupila. |Você| tampou sua própria boca para não gritar o mais alto que podia.

Caíram exaustos no chão. |Você| de barriga para cima, ele de bruços. Baby 5 achou melhor sair dali naquela hora.

– De novo... – ele disse, ofegante.

– É... – |você| concordou, fechando os olhos.

...

Enquanto Baby 5 estava em uma feira fazendo compras, foi puxada para um canto sem saber quem estava fazendo aquilo. O "raptor" tirou a mão de sua boca e se revelou. Ela sorriu e o abraçou, enchendo de beijos.

– Bellamy!

– Hein, sua gostosinha! Não me procurou mais por quê?

– Estive tão atarefada... ah! Deixa-me te contar uma coisa?

– O que é?

– Vem cá!

Ela puxou-o para um canto mais isolado do beco onde estavam. Ela puxou-o pela jaqueta, fazendo se abaixar para ela cochichar em seu ouvido o que tinha visto mais cedo. Bellamy ficou boquiaberto.

– Você... não está mentindo, está? – ele perguntou surpreso.

– Não... jamais mentiria algo desse jeito.

– O padre Corazon? Ele...

– "Come" a sua pupila. – ela falou olhando-o sensualmente.

– Heh... hahah.. hahahaha!

– Shhhh! Isso tem que ficar entre nós!

– Vou tentar me controlar...

– Sério, Bellamy... promete?

Ele a pegou nos braços e a beijou longamente.

– O que não faço pela minha empregadinha?!

E Bellamy começou a espalhar boatos entre os seus colegas, que mantiveram o sigilo sobre isso. Em um certo dia, após a aula, Corazon estava almoçando com Kid, Killer e Drake, dois de seus alunos, em uma mesa no refeitório da Universidade de Dressrosa. Em outra mesa distante, Bellamy e alguns outros rapazes conversavam sem notar a presença do mestre no local. Estavam aparentemente inebriados pelo vinho que bebiam.

– Olha, rapazes! Eu nunca imaginei que as pessoas mais resistentes pudessem fraquejar!

– Somos todos humanos! – disse um outro.

– Até mesmo o Padre Corazon... até ele, que sempre é implacável em relação às mulheres, hahaha...

– Eu nunca imaginei isso dele!

– É, gente! – Bellamy se levantou, bebendo do vinho sem parar – Até ele...

Corazon e os outros três estavam apenas escutando silenciosamente. Corazon estava sério. Kid apenas olhava pelo canto dos olhos, com um pedaço de pão na mão.

– ...ele "come" a bela pupila!

Todos ali na mesa do loiro bêbado riram. E Bellamy continuou.

– É... ele chupa os peitinhos virgens e lambe o sexo dela!

Kid jogou o pão no chão e foi até Bellamy furioso. Os outros dois foram atrás para segurar Kid, mas este já tinha puxado Bellamy pelo ombro e desferido um soco muito bem dado. E não sossegou: derrubando o loiro, o ruivo montou em cima dele para continua a socar. Killer e Drake tiveram trabalho para separar os dois, e começou um tumulto no refeitório. Corazon derrubou mesas e se meteu no meio dos rapazes, ajudando a tirar Kid dali. Os guardas vieram para ajudar a apartar a briga.

– Seu maldito, por que me bateu? – gritou Bellamy, com o nariz sangrando – Você vai me pagar!

– E apanhou pouco! – gritou Kid – Padre, solta-me! Não posso deixa-lo falar isso...

– Vem comigo, Kid. – Rocinante o arrastou para fora.

– Chega, Bellamy! – disse Drake, segurando-o.

Corazon levou Kid para fora antes que os guardas o pegassem. Lá fora, Kid pôs a mão do peito do padre e olhou seriamente.

– ...é verdade isso?

Corazon o olhou sem saber o que dizer. Imaginava que ele gosta de |você|, tinha observado isso no dia em que ele pediu um amistoso beijo de Natal.

– Esqueça o que ouviu, Kid. Vá para casa!

E a partir desse dia, quase toda a universidade compartilhou dessa fofoca. Isso chegou aos ouvidos de Roger. Antes que ele desconfiasse que isso fosse verdade, Corazon disse ao pai de |seu nome| que teria que ir embora.

– Eu sabia que isso aconteceria. Viver sob o teto de minha pupila causaria más ideias. Tenho que ir.

– Mas isso são só boatos, homem! Não tem nada a dever! – no fundo, Roger não queria acreditar que os boatos fossem reais.

Encostado à parede com os braços cruzados, Ace observava tudo.

– Padre... permita-me fazer uma pergunta? – Ace se aproximou dos dois.

– Faça, Ace. – Rocinante já estava receoso ali.

– Você... conhece minha irmã desde a época do internato, não é?

– Sim, claro.

– Há muito tempo... houve um boato que você tinha um caso com uma das alunas.

Corazon não pode evitar a cara de assustado. Ace jogou aquilo justamente para confirmar o que Bonney havia contado.

– Foi só um boato. Nada fiz com nenhuma de minhas alunas. Tampouco com sua irmã.

Por trás da porta do salão, |você| ouvia tudo.

– E agora... você seria capaz de ter alguma coisa com minha irmã, depois de crescida? – Ace o encarava mesmo, justamente para ver se Corazon tinha algum tipo de culpa.

|Você| não aguentou. Intrometeu-se no meio dos três.

– |Seu nome|! O que faz aqui? – Ace perguntou a irmã.

– Saia, isso não é conversa para você! – Roger, ordenando que saísse.

– Chega de mentiras... é melhor que tudo se esclareça agora.

– |Seu nome|... – disse Corazon, suando pela testa.

|Você| se pôs ao lado do padre.

– O Pe. Corazon nunca seria capaz de seduzir uma mulher. Se ele fizesse isso, com certeza a culpa seria delas... e não dele.

– Você deve sabe que já tem boatos envolvendo você... – disse Ace, olhando a irmã do mesmo jeito que fazia com Corazon.

– Eu o amo como homem, gostaria muito poder ser dele.

Todos olharam assustados para você.

– ...mas não posso. Mas jamais o seduzi e nem ele me seduziu. E mesmo assim, eu ainda o amo. Mas o respeito.

– Filha... – Roger olhava |você| sem palavras.

– Eu lamento que tenham principiado todo esse boato. Por isso, acho melhor que ele saia daqui, para procurar outro lugar para morar. – e |você| se virou para ele – mas padre... não se esqueça de mim, eu ainda sou sua amiga. E você é meu melhor amigo.

|Você| foi até Corazon, abraçando-o normalmente. Roger respirou fundo. A ficha caía aos poucos. Abrindo os olhos, olhou para Corazon e sua filha abraçada nele.

– Padre... faça o favor de se retirar daqui. – disse calmamente. Mas não menos nervoso por dentro.

– Sim, senhor. E obrigado pela hospitalidade nesse tempo todo.

Ele |te| soltou e foi arrumar as malas. Padre Corazon saía dali sem sequer ter um lugar para ir – a não ser na igreja da cidade, embora lá não morassem padres a não ser o sacerdote que tomava conta dali.

Foi uma noite de intenso choro para |você|, por vê-lo ir embora. Corazon rodeava pelas ruas com uma mala na mão, pensativo na vida... em seu amor. Por |você|, ele faria tudo para proteger |sua| moral. Sendo acolhido na igreja, Corazon passou a morar previamente lá. O medo e a preocupação por |você| era grande. Ele temia que |você| se machucasse com esse amor que não podia ser correspondido.

Ace e Roger não atormentaram a irmã e filha naquela noite, mas ficaram com a pulga atrás da orelha. Ela confessou seu amor na frente dos dois, protegendo o padre. Sendo natural, como se nada tivesse acontecido entre eles. Mesmo Ace sendo jovem, chegava a mesma conclusão que Roger: já haviam se envolvido e era melhor que ele saísse dali, antes que chegassem a evoluir aquele relacionamento proibido.

|Você| não se arrependeu da loucura de ter confessado seu amor por ele. Mas achou que mentir seria pior e que o pai saberia detectar se ela estivesse escondendo algo. Até sentia uma alegria por dentro, por ao menos poder declarar seu amor. Não podia assumir, mas também seu pai e irmão saberiam que |seu| coração já tinha um dono.


	10. O Fruto Proibido

Dois meses se passaram desde o dia em que se foi. Sinto muita a falta dele. Mas sinto uma felicidade grande em ter aberto meu coração na frente do papai e do Pe. Corazon. Eu já estou pensando em seguir um caminho onde não possa trair jamais meu amor por ele. Talvez... eu siga a mesma jornada que Corazon.

Queria muito poder voltar a falar com ele... mas papai proibiu até as cartas. Achava que, se fossem desviadas, poderiam ser até alteradas e usadas para piorar a reputação do padre... quer dizer... a minha reputação. Ele não estava tão preocupado com o Pe. Corazon como estava comigo. Eu precisava conservar minha imagem de moça pura. Em Dressrosa, não haviam escândalos e ele não queria ver-me como a primeira da lista dos escândalos. Mas queria saber como ele estava...

Sinto-me vazia por dentro, como se um cansaço me tomasse sem fazer nada. Sinto que estou com uma fraqueza emocional muito grande. Mais uma vez, presa em casa. Sequer podia sair mais com as criadas. Uma tristeza e insegurança que me acompanha agora no lugar do padre. Por sorte, ninguém aqui suspeitou de nada entre nós e o que aconteceu conosco. Talvez por ele sair da hospitalidade dessa casa, isso não tenha acontecido. E como as pessoas eram maldosas! Por causa destas, não há como viver na mais secreta paz.

Rezo todos os dias para encontrar-me com ele um dia... mas acredito que ele não venha mais. Esperei anos para reencontrá-lo... agora esperarei uma eternidade para reencontrá-lo pela segunda vez. Choro na cama quando sempre vou dormir. Eu durmo com um terço em mãos, não exclusivamente porque busco conforto em Deus... e sim porque Corazon costumava rezar com ele nas mãos. Lembro-me das mãos dele envolvidas nesse terço. Assim, meu choro silencioso se transforma num sorriso de saudades. É bom lembrar-se dele quando esteve aqui... quando me tomou em seus braços... eu não me arrependo em ter deixado tomar a pureza... pois ele era o único a quem eu a entregaria. E ele ainda é mais casto e puro que eu... estive em boas mãos. Nunca fui tocada por mãos grosseiramente masculinas. Fui tocada por grandes mãos angelicais... e isso me conforta só de lembrar. O que me faz cessar as lágrimas.

E aqui novamente, em minha cama, esperando pelo sono noturno... pergunto-me se ele ainda pensa em mim... e se ele está bem.

...

Enquanto |você| se remexia na cama esperando pelo sono e pensando no Padre Corazon, uma pequena queimação por dentro começou a incomodar. E a queimação se transformava em desconforto abdominal. De repente, |você| quis ir até a cozinha pegar um copo d'água. Bebeu a água com uma sede que nem imaginava estar.

– Acordada nessas horas da madrugada?

– Ace! Não me espanta assim! – |você| disse com uma mão no coração e a outra segurando o copo – Eu... estou novamente sem sono... e acordei com uma queimação por dentro.

– Outra vez?

– Sim...

– Você está muito nervosa desde que aquele padre partiu... fala para mim... você o ama, mesmo?

– Eu enterrei esse amor! – |você| colocou o copo na pia – isso foi só uma pequena fase... já passou.

– E na época do internato... você já gostava dele?

– Não. Na época era muito menina. Não entendia dessas coisas!

– Pois eu soube de um caso em que ele também foi acusado em se envolver com uma aluna lá na Escola da Marinha...

|Você| se lembrou do escândalo que foi fruto de uma cilada preparada por Bonney e Nami.

– Eu... não me lembro disso. Sei que ele saiu para vir para Dressrosa dar aulas na universidade. Isso devem ser só boatos... – |você| passou a mão pelo estômago, como se este estivesse recusando a água que havia bebido.

– Que foi, |seu nome|?

– hmmm...

|Você| saiu correndo para o primeiro banheiro que encontrasse. No das criadas, |você| pôs tudo para fora. Ace foi atrás de você.

– |Seu nome|, minha irmãzinha! Você não está bem!

– ...eu vou ficar bem...

Ace passava a mão pela |sua| testa. Estava suada, como todo o rosto.

– Vou acordar o papai, ele tem que saber...

– Não, Ace! Não incomoda o papai!

– Incomodar ele é quando ele souber que a filha dele está doente e está sem saber! – Ace |te| ajudou a levantar e a se limpar, levando-a no colo até seu quarto e colocando na cama – agora, fica aí! Não levanta por nada até que papai venha te ver.

– ...tudo bem.

Piscando o olho para você para acalmá-la, Ace foi acordar o velho Roger e explicar sobre |sua| saúde. Imediatamente o homem de bigode longo e curvilíneo foi até você, medindo sua temperatura pela testa e pulsos.

– Como está suando!

– É que está calor...

– Calor... mal entramos no outono... e está bastante frio! – comentou Roger, que estava sentado na cama ao lado da jovem dos cabelos |cor dos seus|.

– Papai... chamo a Baby 5 para ajuda-la?

– Chama, sim! Eu vou chamar o doutor!

Dra. Kureha era uma doutora altamente habilidosa da Ilha de Drum. Ela era referida como uma "bruxa" por algumas pessoas ali em Dressrosa, porém era uma excelente médica. Estava a trabalho em Dressrosa. Roger mandou chama-la. Sorridente e energética, a experiente médica recebeu |você| com todo o carinho.

– Poderiam me deixar a sós com ela? – ela pediu ao pai e ao irmão.

– Claro... vem, Ace! – Roger disse.

Quando ficaram a sós, ela pegou em |seu| queixo e |te| fez mirá-la.

– Huuuummm... se não fosse por ser uma menina virgem, eu poderia dizer que está grávida de dois meses!

|Você| ficou boquiaberta. E ela riu.

– Hahaha... como você é inocente! Mas vamos fazer alguns exames... antes me fala dos sintomas que teve ainda pouco.

– Eu... sinto meu estômago queimar... leves enjoos... mas não tive isso antes, não...

– Ahhh... – disse a médica, vendo as pálpebras da paciente.

Então a doutora levantou |sua| camisola, pedindo licença antes, e usando uns aparelhos em formato de balões na barriga. Colocou o ouvido na ponta dos dois para ouvir |seu| ventre.

– E suas regras?

– Minhas regras? O que tem elas?

– Queria saber se elas vêm corretamente, de 28 em 28 dias... ou não sabe o que é isso?

– Claro que sei... claro que sei... mas eu não conto os dias.

– Deveria contar. Talvez, esteja com alguma disfunção no seu ciclo menstrual e eu achando aqui que está grávida!

|Você| riu encabulada. Nem passava pela sua cabeça a possibilidade de gravidez. Mas... um filho |seu| com Corazon... seria uma coisa maravilhosa... apesar de perigosa.

Foram dois dias de exames. E Kureha confirmou séria o que suspeitava. E estava pensando em falar a verdade da melhor forma para o pai, visto que ele se enfureceria. Mas resolveu falar primeiro para |você|.

– Minha querida... talvez eu esteja te metendo numa fria... mas é preciso falar a verdade.

– Diga.

– Bem... lembra que eu disse que suspeitei de sua gravidez?

– ...sim?

– Pois é... você está grávida.

|Você| ficou parada, olhando para o nada. Parecia que estava em outra órbita. A médica |te| pegou pelos ombros e sacudiu levemente.

– Oi! Está tudo bem! Você está em perfeita saúde, apenas com um pequeno desvio para a depressão por causa das alterações desse início de gravidez.

– Mas... você sabe... meu pai...

– Imagino, mas ele tem que saber a verdade. Eu sinto muito. Breve teremos mais um casamento precoce em Dressrosa!

E ela se levantou da cama. |Você|, deitada, pensativa. E perdida!

– ...Doutora Kureha...

– Sim?

– Tem como... evitar que meu pai saiba disso?

– Olha... a barriga vai crescer e seu pai vai descobrir... a não er que... queira interromper a gravidez... mas acho arris...

– Nunca! Nunca que vou tirar o filho dele!

– ...dele quem, mesmo?

– ...do pai.

A velha médica caiu na gargalhada.

– Claro que o filho é do pai, não é? Mas... acho que ele deve saber, também. Ele também está gerando esse filho.

– ...pior que ele nunca poderá saber!

A doutora sentou novamente na cama.

– É filho de uma aventura, não é?

– ...não de uma aventura... é simplesmente um fruto proibido.

– ...não entendo, por que proibido?

|Você| hesitou em contar a verdade por tantas vezes que acabou cedendo. Kureha parecia ser alguém confiável em guardar segredos.

– Eu... bom, se eu contar a verdade, você não sai falando?

– Posso fazer o juramento, se quiser.

– Pois bem... você conhece um padre de nome Corazon?

– Padre? Ah! Não tenho religião, logo não conheço padre algum! Mas... o que tem ele?

– ...nós tivemos um rápido relacionamento e...

A doutora deixou a boca se abrir de surpresa.

– Está esperando um filho de padre, menina? É isso que está me dizendo?

– Por favor! – |você| pegou nas mãos enrugadas, porém macias, da doutora. – guarda esse segredo entre nós.

– Está...bem... juro que não falarei nada dessa sua confissão. Só espero que... seu pai seja tolerante.

– Será que eu falo para ele?

– Deixa que eu fale... você não... pode ser que ele te ataque logo... eu vou prepara-lo antes.

– Mas, por favor, ó! – |você| fez sinal de silêncio para ela não falar nada do Corazon.

...

Corazon estava em um quarto pequeno, escuro e frio, olhando para a janela. Nuvens brancas cobriam o céu da noite. Caía neve aos poucos. Estava se sentindo menos atentado pela luxúria, mas não conseguia tirar da cabeça o amor que sentia pela |seu nome|.

Ele também queria sabe como |você| estava. De repente, resolveu escrever uma carta para |você|, mesmo que não pudesse responder de volta. Na manhãzinha, entregou a carta ao menino que trabalhava como entregador de cartas. E seguiu para mais uma rotina de aulas. Seus alunos o respeitavam. Bellamy pediu desculpas, dizendo que estava bêbado e que havia dito o que uma das criadas de |sua| casa havia lhe dito. Corazon o perdoou, causando sem querer uma frustração no aluno. Mas Kid não perdoava Bellamy por difamar |você|. Viviam distantes um do outro, para evitar um encontro mais "caloroso".

Ele estava ansioso para que ela lesse a carta e respondesse. Agora, só o tempo traria a resposta dela. Na carta, apenas queria saber como estava e que estava bem, morando na igreja principal de Dressrosa. Palavras inocentes de consolo e de esperança.

A paz que ele tanto desejava para ela estava longe de vir. Roger ficou louco ao saber a verdade. Associou tudo que passou.

– Aquele sacerdote de...

Não poupou palavras blasfemosas contra o padre e a Deus. A médica experiente guardou o segredo, mas Roger havia ligado os fatos. Ace havia contado do caso no internato onde |você| estudou.

– Vou acabar com a raça daquele sedutor de batas, juro que vou!

– Mas por favor... não deixa sua cólera atingir a |seu nome|. – pediu Kureha.

– Cale-se!

– Papai... fica calmo... – pediu Ace.

– Bom... – Dra. Kureha suspirou longo – posso continuar a cuidar da gravidez dela?

– Ela não pode ter esse filho!

– ...isso você terá que ver com ela.

– Ela vai me desobedecer? Já esqueceu quem sou e quem manda aqui, é? – ele chegava a afinar um pouco o tom de voz quando discutia. Ace sempre continha a risada quando ouvia o pai falar com essa voz. Inclusive naquela hora.

– Eu... eu vou ver a mana, posso? – disse Ace, querendo sair dali logo antes que começasse a rir.

– Vá! Pode ir... avisa a ela que as coisas ficarão sérias para ela de agora em diante!

A doutora apenas olhava preocupada para o homem que apertava os punhos. Depois de ter sido paga pelo serviço, ela se retirou. E Roger for imediatamente até |você| lhe dirigir palavras ríspidas.

– Então... a doutora contou?

– Contar? Nem precisa contar detalhes! Sou um homem vivido, menina! E saiba que não quero que tenha esse filho!

– Não quer? Eu quero!

– |Seu nome|! – Ace, pedindo que |se| controlasse.

– Está me desafiando? – Roger falou rangendo os dentes.

– Estou defendendo o direito de nascer de um ser que não tem culpa de nada! – |você| disse firme e calma.

– Ele não vai poder assumir essa criança! E nenhum rapaz vai querer ser padrasto de um bastardo! Pensa nas coisas, sua irresponsável.

– Então eu saio de casa!

Roger encarou |você| com fúria. |Você| ainda temia seu pai, mas jamais permitiria que tirassem o filho de |você|.

– Não diga o que eu tenho que fazer! Ainda é minha filha e depende de mim! Então, abaixa esse tom de voz e essa sua arrogância, pois não tolero desobediência!

– E eu não tolerarei que você interfira na vida do filho que não é seu! – |você| silenciou o velho com essa – e ele tem que saber! É dele também!

– Ace... fica com sua irmã... já sei o que vou fazer!

Roger deixou a filha com o outro e ligou para o internato onde |você| estudou e conheceu Rocinante. Pediu ajuda para a Madre Superiora, pedindo para que levassem-na de volta para lá, para que cuidassem dele em uma situação urgente. Ele contou que ela estava grávida devido a uma aventura amorosa, mas não explicou quem era.

– Oh, céus! Mas justo ela? – exclamou Big Mom.

– ...quero que arranjem um jeito de entregar esse filho para alguma pessoa que queira criar, talvez se vocês quiserem cria-los, pode. Vocês cuidam de minha filha até que ela dê a luz! Fariam isso por mim? Sou um pai perdido!

– Mas não sabe quem é o pai?

– Ela recusa a falar. Tem medo de mim!

– Não se preocupe. Vamos acolhê-la novamente como se ela ainda fosse aquela menininha levada e teimosa!

Após acertar com Big Mom, Roger voltou para a filha.

– Você voltará a ficar naquele internato. Aqui não quero que fique até dar a luz. Pelo menos lá você terá o que comer e vestir. Eu ainda estou sendo muito gentil, não?

– ...não poderia fazer o pior. Seria crueldade.

– Mas presta atenção... se contar quem é o pai dessa criatura... não agirei como um pai, |seu nome|. Elas pensam que é de um outro homem... nada falei em relação ao padre...

– ...mas e ele?

– Ninguém vai saber, |seu nome|... ou... já sabe? Terá que interromper essa gravidez!

– Isso nunca!

– Então faça o que mandei! Amanhã mesmo... já voltará para o internato.

...

Foi horrível sair dali meio fraca e decepcionada por não poder contar ao Pe. Corazon a verdade. Saiu com sua velha mala, cabisbaixa, preocupada. Roger ia ao |seu| lado, com a cara mais enfezada que podia fazer. As criadas olharam umas as outras. O que ela teria feito? O que passava?

Ace ficou em casa vigiando as coisas. Durante aquela tarde vazia, alguém bateu a porta dos fundos.

– Ué... quem quer entrar por lá?

– Posso atender? – perguntou Baby 5, servindo vinho para o rapaz.

– Eu vou com você! – ele se levantou, com a taça na mão.

Baby 5 atendeu. Era Drake, às escondidas, querendo entrar uma coisa para |seu nome|. Ace apareceu.

– Preciso entregar isso para a Srta. |seu nome|.

– ...presumo que é uma carta do Padre Corazon?

– ...sim. Ele precisa falar com ela, nem que seja por cartas. E avisa a ela se amanhã puder entregar uma resposta, seria melhor que esperar dias. Ele vai partir em uma jornada por alguns meses.

Ace olhou a carta e para Drake. Pensou nos fatos e no que aconteceria com sua irmã. Temos difíceis viriam.

– Eu entregarei a carta. – Ace tentou pegar a carta, mas Drake recolheu a mão.

– ...certo que fará isso?

– Farei. Tentarei enviar para ela escondido do meu pai.

– Enviar para ela, como?! Se ela mora aqui!

– Morava... – disse Baby 5 e Drake olhou confuso para ela.

– Ela passará fora de casa por meses também.

De repente, Drake resolveu não entregar a carta. Achou tudo muito suspeito. Guardou a carta no bolso da blusa que mostrava pequena parte do peitoral.

– Deixa, então... se não dá para entregar para ela... entregarei em uma outra ocasião.

– Eu tenho como enviar para onde ela está. – reafirmou Ace.

– ...não a desvia, por favor... – Drake olhou Ace de cima para baixo – é muito importante! – e confiou a carta, entregando-a para Ace – acredito que não dará para ela responder em tempo.

– Mas ela enviará a resposta por mim. E guardarei até que o padre retorne.

– Fará isso mesmo? Não posso decepcionar meu mestre!

Ace pôs a mão no ombro do homem mais alto.

– Por que não entra e toma alguma coisa? Poderemos conversar melhor sobre as coisas que estão acontecendo aqui...

Enquanto isso, Corazon arrumou as malas, pronto para sua jornada peregrina. Antes de sair, recebeu uma ligação do internato onde estava chegando |você| e Roger.

– Olá! Há quanto tempo!

– Madre Superiora... a que devo a honra em tê-la ligado para mim?

– Apenas querendo saber das novidades... ah e meus docinhos? Esqueceu-se de enviá-los?

– Não tive muito tempo... só agora que eles vão entrar em férias de uma semana... posso fazer minhas "caminhadas" – era como se referia as jornadas peregrinas.

– Hmmm... soube que estava hospedado temporariamente na casa de uma ex-aluna, não é?

– Até dois meses atrás, quando consegui um lugar mais privado para morar.

– Ahh... e ela voltará a ficar aqui por uma meses, você sabia disso antes?

– Hã?! Mas... o que houve? Nada sei...

– Acho que deveria vê-la... pois parece que se meteu em uma encrenca feia!

– Nossa! Ah... queria tanto vê-la! Mas quando puder, visitá-la-ei logo.

– E traga aqueles docinhos, hein?! Heheheh...

– Claro, claro! – ele comentou quase rindo da Big Mom, que parecia uma criança quando se falava em doces – mas ela em geral está bem?

– Sim, de saúde sim. Mas o resto você ficará sabendo quando vir. Vai se surpreender!


	11. Direito de Nascer

Eu fiquei passado. |Você| grávida?!

Quando a Madre Superiora me contou o ocorrido, pude entender tudo sem falar nada que levantasse suspeita. Pobre |seu nome|! Levar uma gravidez diante sem poder ter o pai ao lado... jamais poderia assumir esse filho! Meu filho... e eu que jamais poderia assumi-lo. Era horrível aquilo... embora eu já estivesse preocupado com a criança que |você| estava esperando. Então, o velho Roger mandou as freiras do internato cuidarem de você longe da sociedade, hein?! ...sempre mais preocupado com a sua reputação diante da sociedade que com a própria filha!

Como vou ficar diante de |você|? Tenho medo em |te| reencontrar e as coisas se complicarem. Ao mesmo tempo... quero te ver novamente e saber como está passando |sua| gravidez. E o que Roger planeja fazer com a filha depois que nascer o neto – ou neta?! Isso me atemoriza. Temo que ele queira retirar o filho dos |seus| braços e dar para alguma instituição, para fazê-la parecer virgem perante a sociedade. Eu precisava agir... não, pensar antes... pensar muito... eu não queria ver nosso filho tomar um rumo tão distante e tão indeciso quando nascesse.

...

– Ei, padre... está me ouvindo?! – Big Mom estalava os dedos bem na cara de Corazon, que despertava de seus pensamentos – o que acha disso? E não sei, não... parece que o pai dele não vai querer o neto... e deve deixar conosco. Vai ser horrível para a pobrezinha se ela tiver que abandonar o filho à força.

– Ela não vai abandonar o filho! – disse Corazon subitamente.

– ...o que pensa em fazer?

– ...se... o pai dessa criança pudesse descobrir que ela espera um filho... – no fundo, ele se sentia mal em falar assim, mas deveria despistar qualquer suspeita envolvendo os dois.

– Duvido! Duvido que isso aconteça! – ela comentou, devorando uns doces em sua mão enorme – o homem lá é bem rigoroso... e teme pela reputação da família.

– Vou convencê-lo a deixar conosco, então.

– ...e se ele não quiser que a filha tenha uma aproximação assim tão fácil?

– Não importa, ele vai ter que ouvir!

– Hehe... à propósito, quer rever sua ex-pupila?

– Gostaria... – seus olhos brilharam – e, além disso, ainda sinto-me como tutor dela... agora mais que nunca!

– Venha comigo! – disse a Madre Superiora, limpando as mãos em um pano mais próximo e levando-o até o quarto de hóspedes onde estava |você|, que estava deitada na cama lendo a Bíblia. |Você| largou o livro pequeno e grosso na cama ao deparar-se com quem entrava no quarto com um belo sorriso estampado. Era tudo que |você| mais queria, se jogar nos braços dele a apertá-lo bem forte – e foi o que realmente fez.

– Nossa... você está bem forte!

– É?

– Sim... estava preocupado quando me informaram que chegou meio abatida.

– Mas estou bem... melhor agora!

– Vocês querem conversar a sós um pouco? Mas tem que ser breve, Pe. Corazon. – avisou Big Mom, depois se dirigindo a |você| – |Seu apelido|! Eu trouxe uns doces para você, quer?

– Ah, quero sim!

– Mas isso não substitui as refeições, |seu nome|! Espero que esteja comendo comidas mais saudáveis também! – Rocinante falava como se fosse um pai.

– Claro, padre!

– E quanto tempo vai ficar aqui? – Big Mom perguntou ao enorme homem loiro.

– Terei que ser breve, madre...

– Por que?

– Não recebeu minha carta, |seu nome|?

– Não... não ainda.

– ...entendo. Vou fazer uma jornada peregrina, mas antes vim trazer os doces que estava devendo para a Sra. Big Mom.

– Senhorita! – a própria o corrigiu.

– Heh... perdão, madre.

– Certo, certo! Sejam breves nessa conversa, com licença. – Big Mom fechou a porta. Rocinante guiou |você| pelas mãos e a levou para se sentar na cama. Ele se sentou no chão, em frente à |você|.

– Tem uma cadeira ali perto da cortina.

– Prefiro admirá-la como uma bela imagem no altar...

|Você| não pode evitar um sorriso involuntário. Mas a surpresa na mudança de humor dele lhe fez fechar o sorriso.

– Sei de tudo, |Seu nome|... sei que está grávida e que esse filho é nosso... mas escuta bem: farei o possível para que seu pai não faça nenhuma besteira.

E do sorriso de antes, um choro entre soluços, acudida no colo e nos braços dele. |Você| não pode segurar a preocupação e a emoção de vê-lo se preocupar com a criança.

– Está tudo bem... fica calma. – ele |te| acariciava os cabelos, aninhando |você| nos braços dele como uma criança insegura.

– Temo meu pai... sinto que ele vai querer que eu abandone meu filho, para me fazer passar por solteira e virgem digna de um matrimônio! – |você| falava entre soluços.

Ambos se apertaram em um forte abraço. Depois, ele a olhou bem nos olhos |cor dos seus| da amada e prometeu.

– Faremos de tudo por ele... – e apontou a barriga dela, tocando levemente com o indicador e o médio. |Você| sentiu alívio ao vê-lo tocar a barriga, para poder sentir algum vestígio da presença do bebê que estava sendo formado.

– Mas... você não pode assumi-lo como pai...

– Mas você pode assumir como mãe! É isso que importa!

– ...uma mãe solteira?

Corazon calou-se. Mas continuava |te| confortando com carícias em seus cabelos |tipo e cor deles|.

– ...confia em mim. Tenho certeza que Deus jamais nos perdoaria se algo de errado e injusto acontecesse com ele... ou ela.

– ...apenas queria... que você pudesse vê-lo crescer...

– E verei. Prometo a você, |seu apelido|.

...

Ace olhava a carta em suas mãos. Drake tinha ido embora e ele estava na dúvida: entregar a carta para a irmã às escondidas de Roger ou não. Não costumava desobedecer ao pai, mas tinha pena da irmã. Ao ver o pai chegando, Ace tratou de esconder a carta.

– E então? |Seu nome| voltou a morar lá...

– Sim, por pouco tempo. Até o bebê nascer.

– E o meu sobrinho? Vamos cria-lo?

– Vou pensar muito sobre isso... mas creio que isso comprometa a reputação de moça solteira de sua irmã... talvez...

– O padre já sabe que...

– Nem tem que saber! – cortou o homem.

Ace suspirou.

– Então |Seu apelido| não poderá assumir o filho que é...

– Já chega, Ace! Vou me recolher, até daqui a pouco.

– Até, meu pai...

Ao ver o pai sair, Ace voltou a brincar com a carta em sua mão. De repente, teve uma ideia: esperou o dia seguinte, quando o pai mandaria mais coisas dela para o internato. Colocaria a carta entre as roupas com cuidado para que tudo fosse junto no embarque. E assim fez.

Ao perceber a carta entre suas roupas, |você| abriu. Leu as doces palavras do seu amado padre, que também contava sobre essa peregrinação.

– Como essa certa veio parar aqui? – |você| perguntou.

Então, |você| pensou em Baby 5 ou Ace. Independente de quem fosse, |você| era grata demais aos dois por isso. Os meses foram passando, e |você| pode ter um pouquinho de contato, amor e proteção do homem que amava proibidamente. Secretamente, amaldiçoava seu destino por fazer amar quem não poderia amar. Mas a espera do filho que era o laço único entre os dois |te| dava conformidade e esperança.

Mas ainda viviam distantes dentro do internato. Por mais que ambos quisessem se grudar e nunca mais se separarem, não podiam. Só se encontravam em momentos de confissões ou da reza do terço. Ou às vezes no refeitório. Tudo tão discreto e tão secreto... apenas em seus olhares poderiam se comunicar como quisessem – ainda com os cuidados.

Depois de algumas semanas, Rocinante teve que partir, despedindo-se tão emocionado de |você|, que também fez o mesmo. Irmã Viola e Irmã Monet se olharam rapidamente, achando aquilo tão curioso e estranho. Não maliciaram nada... mas sentiram algo "químico" entre os dois, que estavam abraçados e chorando.

– Prometo a você que vai dar tudo certo... – disse ele ao pé do ouvido.

– Não importa o que vai acontecer... eu te amo... confio em você! – |você| fez o mesmo.

– Tentarei voltar antes do nascimento dele.

– Tudo bem...

Olharam-se. Não podiam selar a despedida com um beijo nos lábios, mas ele ousou em beijar |você| longamente na testa. Rapidamente, |você| pensou nas duas freiras atrás, mas agiu ali naturalmente. Ele ficou diante de |você|, gravando sua imagem para depois partir. |Você| limpou as lágrimas, voltando para as freiras que estavam distantes, apenas acompanhando |te| acompanhando.

– Vamos, |Seu nome|? – Monet a abraçou, acompanhando-a junto a outra irmã.

– Quer comer alguma coisa? – perguntou Violet.

Durante todo esse tempo no internato, |você| não podia se sentir melhor em outro lugar a não ser ali. Desde as remotas lembranças que tinha dele até aquele momento mágico que vivenciava, |você| se sentiu tão bem consigo mesmo que até havia se esquecido do pai furioso que tinha planos opostos ao seu em relação ao neto que estava para nascer.

...

Os meses se passaram. Padre Corazon voltava da peregrinação, direto a casa de Roger, onde teria uma conversa íntima e firme. Estava decidido a enfrentar o homem. Quando Baby 5 foi comunicar a Roger quem estava à porta, o ex-pirata quase se engasgou com o licor que bebericava.

– O que ele quer agora?!

– Falar com você.

– Nada vai adiantar... ele tem que esquecer minha filha! E jamais saber desse bebê que ela espera!

– Mas... eu o deixo entrar?

– Claro que não!

– Tarde demais. Já estou aqui! – Corazon estava na sala principal, diante dele. Baby 5 se sentiu intimidada, retirando-se dali sem pedir licença. Roger olhava-o seriamente.

– ...o que quer com |Seu nome|?

– Eu sei de tudo envolvendo ela, Sr. Roger.

O homem de longo bigode arregalou os olhos.

– E quero resolver isso de forma pacífica e ajuizada. Se a obrigar a dar o filho, terá que dar a mim. Eu sou o pai dele e tenho esse direito.

– Quer assumir a criança... sendo padre? – comentou entre risadinhas de deboche.

– Sim... não preciso contar as reais circunstâncias... já criei muitos órfãos, sei bem lidar com crianças. – e ele se aproximou mais um pouco do homem – e estou disposto a largar toda essa minha vida... por sua filha. Se a forçar a fazer alguma besteira... você... será o vilão maior dessa história.

– Não se atreva a me ameaçar, padre! – Roger jogou a taça de licor no chão, quebrando-a – Eu sou um homem influente na sociedade e...

– Pouco me importa isso! Estou avisando... que serei tanto um pai para ela como serei para meu filho que vai nascer! – ele alterou um pouco a voz calma e grossa – meu filho tem todo o direito de nascer e de ter sua família... mesmo que seja parte dela.

– Saia daqui agora! Senão, vou atravessar minha espada nessa sua barriga seca!

– Vou sair mesmo... mas já sabe. Sua filha jamais sofrerá a dor de ter um filho arrancado dos braços! Não permitirei! Até mais, Sr. Gold D. Roger!

E ele saiu. Roger caiu sentado numa cadeira mais próxima, mais preocupado com o que o padre podia fazer em relação a sua reputação que com a filha em si. Ace observou tudo atrás da porta da sala e nem se moveu para falar com o velho pai. No fundo, sentiu-se bem em ver aquele padre proteger a irmã que não via há meses. E não se arrependia em ter feito a carta de Corazon chegar entre as trouxas de roupa dela. Baby 5 chegou por trás do Ace, que se assustou.

– Ai, garota!

– Desculpa... mas é que...

– Ouviu a conversa, não?

– ...não deu para evitar... mas você também ouviu!

– ...é. – o outro suspirou.

– Mas eu... queria muito pedir desculpas.

– Desculpas? Por quê?

– Sinto que fui a culpada de tudo... descobri tudo antes e, em vez de ficar quieta...

– Já sei, já sei! Espalhou para Dressrosa toda! – Ace comentou aborrecido.

Baby 5 parou de falar, abaixando a cabeça.

– Vou tomar um banho... mas vê se não espalha isso para todo mundo. – Ace comentou debochadamente, fazendo a outra se recolher em seu quarto e começar a chorar arrependida.

...

Há alguns meses atrás, antes mesmo de |seu nome| descobrir a gravidez, Roger havia combinado acertar um possível encontro com um rico homem que havia um filho solteiro e estava à procura de casá-lo. O homem pensava nisso frustrado. Quem e como passou para Corazon a informação sobre |você|?

Agora, nada importava... mas a ideia de casá-la brevemente não lhe saía da cabeça. Era só uma questão de poucos meses até nascer a criatura. O padre estava como que engasgado em sua garganta. Tinha medo que ele fizesse algo que toda a Dressrosa viesse saber. Então... uma ideia perversa veio em mente. Jamais havia se deixado levar por tais ideias, nem mesmo quando era um pirata. Mais que uma ambição... era pessoal. E envolvendo sua preciosa filha. Um pedaço de sua mulher que não estava mais ali.

Foi então que percebeu a falha em ter sido distante de sua filha. Não podia voltar ao passado para resolver o que não pode antes.

– Ei, velho! Estou chamando aqui! – Ace chamava pelo pai que estava distraído em seus pensamentos.

– Velho?!

– Deixa para lá, pai! Queria saber de uma coisa.

– Fala.

– Faltam poucos meses para a |Seu nome| ter o bebê dela... e o que você decidiu, meu pai?

– ...o que você acha que eu devo fazer?

– Sinceramente... deixa-la escolher o melhor para ela.

– Ah!... – resmungou Roger.

– Sério mesmo... sendo bonita e dona de um considerável dote, não faltará padastros! E o Padre Corazon, mesmo sem saber, vai sempre protegê-la. Acredito que ele jamais vai abandonar o celibato por causa desse deslize, mas se ele soubesse... certeza que protegeria sem falar a verdade para o filho quando crescesse.

– ...mas esse Padre Corazon... não me sai da cabeça. Hoje mesmo, veio me afrontar achando que vou desfazer do filho que sua irmã espera.

– Ah, ele sabe?! – Ace se fez de inocente.

– Sabe...

– E ele veio... para garantir a proteção do filho dele? Achando que ela vai abandonar o filho por sua causa?

Roger se levantou da cadeira, indo até a janela.

– Ace... preciso fazer uma coisa. Posso contar com sua ajuda?


	12. Decisões e Incertezas

Eu resmungo baixinho todas as noites, na hora de dormir. E essa não foi a primeira noite em que passava o tempo pensando em Corazon e onde ele estaria . Já se passou um longo tempo e eu já estava quase tendo o nosso filho. Estou demasiadamente ansiosa. Ao mesmo tempo preocupada com que meu pai poderia fazer.

Em vez de ficar ali no escuro do quarto e não fazendo nada mais que esperar vir o sono, eu me levanto e vou pelo corredor até a janela do quarto. Meu corpo parecia não lidar com pressa e a ansiedade, mas respirando fundo, afirmo para mim mesma que tudo daria certo e que a sorte estava comigo. No momento, vi apenas que estou com problemas para dormir. E meu filho parecia estar acordado junto comigo, pois se mexia bastante dentro de mim.

Ao pensar que ele vinha até a mim e puxava-me para um abraço, eu conseguia sorrir espontaneamente um pouco e isso me faz acalmar por dentro. Ficaria assim com ele durante todo tempo, sem falar alguma palavra. Não me sinto e nunca me senti pecaminosa por pensar nele como um homem leigo, afinal de contas meu amor não era pecado. Nem meu filho era fruto de pecado algum. Era fruto de um amor proibido pelas normas da sociedade e da igreja. Às vezes, eu acho essas duas mais pecadoras por destruir a chance de formamos uma família sossegada que eu por amar um servo de Deus. Mais pecaminoso ainda meu pai, que queria se desfazer do próprio neto como se fosse um fardo. Mas não consigo sentir ódio algum. Sinto é pena, por tudo e todos perderem a chance de uma vida feliz por causa de suas ambições e sacrifícios. Até mesmo do meu amado, que não poderá assumir seu filho como pai. Isso sim é uma coisa vinda do pecado. A ambição, o sacrifício, a reputação, a vaidade. Não o meu inocente amor. O nosso, na verdade... não é mesmo, "padre"?

...

– Mas... isso é ruim!

– É o jeito... por mais que seja meu neto... mas temos uma posição que custei a manter. Vim de um passado glorioso e bandido... mas abandonei tudo para ter meu maior e melhor privilégio: Uma família e uma posição considerável na sociedade. Tenho um amigo que quer casar o filho dele... e tenho certeza que ele desistiria de casar o jovem com uma moça que tenha se envolvido com um padre e ainda por cima com um filho!

– Mas não tem como deixar a criança no internato, para que |seu apelido| pudesse sempre visita-la?

– ...e se |seu nome| não aceitar? E se aquele padre intrometido se meter?

– ...você pensa também em "silenciar" o padre?

– Não... não até uma hora em que seja necessário.

– ...tudo está complicado se o senhor quiser força-la a um casamento combinado.

– Ace... – Roger coçou a cabeça.

– ...e se ela quiser viver para sempre com o filho dela lá?

– Nem me fala isso! Cadê meu licor? – o homem procurava no licoreiro sua bebida favorita.

– Eu já pensei nisso... e provavelmente o padre vai apoiá-la. Por mim, ele abandonava essa vida e casava com ela. Caso resolvido!

– Nem que ele fosse solteirão em busca de casamento... tudo se tornou pessoal, meu filho... ele se aproveitar da hospitalidade e seduzir minha filha! Ace! Deveria odiá-lo também, viu o que ele fez com sua irmã?

– Acredito que... ela também gosta dele pois...

Roger puxou o jovem homem pela gola da blusa e o encarou com fúria. O filho ficou tranquilo, olhando para o pai como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

– ...posso confessar algo? Eu ouvi a conversa naquele dia em que ele jurou defender o filho dele... e mais, ele gosta dela... um homem que só teve que lidar com o celibato, é normal que tenha...

– Isso é problema dele, DELE! Sua irmã nada tem com a escolha dele!

– Mas ela não o ama? – Ace curvou uma das sobrancelhas grossas – já esqueceu? Ela mesma confessou que o amava...

Roger olhava como que incrédulo para o filho.

– ...ela foi seduzida, de fato!

– Ela não é bastante crescidinha para saber quem ela pode amar ou não?

O pai jogou o filho contra a parede. Ace olhou para o homem zangado, dessa vez.

– Já vi que... não posso contar com ninguém! – ele saiu nervoso da sala.

...

Corazon havia voltado a viver em Dressrosa, de favor na igreja onde ficava perto a universidade onde ainda dava aulas. Vivia sua vida normalmente como o mesmo padre de sempre. Passava distante da grande casa onde morava |Seu nome|, sempre olhando distante a janela do |seu| quarto. No fundo, sabia que sua amada estava bem, longe daquele pai – pelo menos durante a gestação. Prometeu visita-la no internato quando estivesse perto de nascer, mesmo que tivesse que se encontrar com Roger novamente. Melhor ainda, pois ali mesmo evitaria que o homem fizesse qualquer besteira.

Numa certa noite, quando voltava para a igreja, foi surpreendido por um homem encapuzado, que começou a disparar com uma garrucha contra ele. Rapidamente, ele se desviou, mas um dos tiros acertou em direção a barriga. Caindo no chão, com as mãos na barriga, ele tentou se tranquilizar. Foi se levantando aos poucos, conseguindo chegar à porta da igreja, caindo quase inconsciente. Fechou os olhos. Será que?...

Caindo inconsciente, só veio recuperar a consciência em sua cama, com Dra. Kureha ao sei lado, preparando utensílios para remover a bala.

– Ah, você acordou!

– Graças aos céus! – disse um dos padres que estavam com ele.

– Mas terei que anestesia-lo... – a velha médica deu uma injeção no padre ferido, que foi perdendo a consciência aos poucos. Ainda sentia uma dor profunda em direção ao estômago.

No dia seguinte, toda a Universidade de Dressrosa estava preocupada e em alvoroço por causa de Corazon, debilitado por causa do atentado sofrido.

– Isso foi coisa da família dela... – comentou Kid, entre os colegas, todos sentados na escada.

– Você acha que isso pode ter vindo do pai dela? – perguntou Killer.

– ...certeza. Queria ver como está |Seu nome|.

– É esse o nome dela? – perguntou Drake.

– Sim. – disse o ruivo olhando para o pedaço de grama que brincava entre os dedos.

– ...Eu posso saber onde ela está. – manifestou-se o mais calado dos quatro, um rapaz alto e de longos cabelos loiros e ondulados.

– Você e essa suas previsões... – comentou Drake.

– Nunca erram. Confiam em mim?

Kid olhou sério para o loiro que fazia adivinhações através de suas cartas específicas.

– Só se for agora! – disse o ruivo, mostrando um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Ambos saíram dali e foram até um beco fora da universidade, aproveitando a folga que pegaram todos os alunos que foram para as aulas de surpresa. Também não haveria outras aulas com outros professores. Hawkins viu pelas cartas o que o destino reservava para |você|.

– Ela está naquele internato da Marinha.

– É? – perguntou os outros.

– Sim... mas tudo parece tão...embaçado...

– Não dá para ver mais nada? – perguntou Killer.

– E como ela está? – Kid.

– Ela está esperando um filho...

– FILHO?! – perguntou os outros juntos novamente. Kid ficou em pé – estavam todos sentados no chão da rua -, incrédulo.

– Grávida?... – foi as palavras que o ruivo conseguiu pronunciar.

– ...seria dele? – perguntou Drake.

– Do padre?! – Killer.

– ...aqui mostra uma mulher grávida e nuvens escuras em volta dela.

– Isso é perigo, não é? – perguntou Drake.

– ...péssimos acontecimentos...

Kid engoliu seco.

– Não... tem como visitarmos |Seu nome|?

– Para quê?! – perguntou Drake, aconselhando depois – não me diga que ainda tem alguma coisa por ela?... melhor desistir, Kid.

– Não disse nada em relação a isso. Apenas quero saber se ela está bem! – respondeu Kid, friamente.

Hawkins olhou Kid sem desviar o rosto em direção às cartas.

– Então... não dá para ver mais nada além disso. Mas posso traduzir que há muitas coisas ruins em volta dela. E que ela está grávida.

– Conheço aquele internato... – comentou Killer.

– Já esteve lá alguma vez?

– ...estudei lá por uns anos, mas saí antes de concluir o Fundamental.

– ...então tem como irmos lá.

– Não devem permitir nossa entrada no internato sem alguma razão. – disse Hawkins.

– Vamos como alunos do nosso mestre. – explicou Kid.

– ...mas e a permissão de vê-la? – Drake.

– ...droga – Kid socou a palma da mão – ...precisávamos da autorização do Pe. Corazon, então... mas agora?

– Vamos deixa-lo recuperar em paz. – Hawkins recolheu as cartas.

– ...quando ele se recuperar, vamos até ele comentar se podemos ver |Seu nome|...

– Espera, Kid! Mas e se ele não quiser que saibamos sobre ela?

– Bem... ele sabe que |Seu nome| e eu já nos conhecemos...

– Mas ela está presa ali, longe de todos aqui... e deve ser por causa da gravidez. Talvez o mestre não nos permita a visita.

– Vou sozinho, então... sem vocês.

Drake, Killer e Hawkins se olharam quietos.

...

Corazon se recuperava lentamente do tiro durante os meses, mas estava fora do risco de morte. Já estava perto do filho nascer e ele ainda não poderia ver sua amada, que o esperava, já de grande barriga.

– Doutora... sei que ainda não devo fazer muito esforço... mas permita-me minha saída por uns dias?

– Para onde quer ir?

– ...ver uma pessoa que está prestes à dar a luz.

Kureha se lembrou de |você|, mas ainda não tinha dado conta que ele era o pai.

– Ah... mas é longe daqui?

– No Colégio da Marinha.

– Naquele internato?

– Sim. Queria estar perto dessa pessoa.

– Quem estaria dando a luz naquele internato, cheio de freiras e de alunas virgens?

– ...uma ex-aluna, que está morando lá temporariamente.

– Ah... mas... para isso, requer todos os cuidados, a não ser que eu fosse com contigo. Ainda está com órgãos internos se recuperando... muito esforço não dá para você, padre!

Rocinante pegou na mão da médica, como quem estivesse implorando.

– Eu lhe peço... como se estivesse de joelhos... que me leve até lá!

Kureha fez uma careta, pensativa.

– Quando você quer partir?

– Semana que vem.

– Vamos ver... se não tiver um compromisso antes... eu te levarei.

A doutora combinou com ele antes de ir embora para sua casa. Mal chegou em casa, recebeu uma ligação de Roger.

– Já está perto de nascer o filho da minha filha... eu a levarei até onde ela está para que faça a última revisão antes dela dar a luz.

– Ah, sim, claro! E onde ela está?

– No outro lado da cidade, na Escola da Marinha... está lá temporariamente até que dê a luz... e lá menos vamos resolver o destino de minha filha.

Ela associou os fatos. Havia ouvido falar dos boatos do Pe. Corazon que havia se envolvido com a filha de um nobre homem em Dressrosa. E Corazon queria ver essa ex-aluna. Será que... não era possível para Kureha acreditar. Mas aquietou suas suspeitas, fingindo não saber de nada.

– Lógico, tudo será resolvido.

Ao terminar a conversa com Roger, Kureha pôs a mão na boca, como quem quisesse segurar uma boa gargalhada. Mas continuaria a fingir que nada suspeitava.

E |você| estava linda. Uma bonita e saudável gestante que guardava a ansiedade em ver o filho nos braços e entrega-lo para Corazon. Decidiu que, se não pudesse ficar com o filho, daria para ele criar no convento dele. Também estava decidida a tomar outros rumos em sua vida, e estava apenas esperando o dia em que o pai lhe forçaria a casar. Lutaria pelo seu amor que jamais poderia ser correspondido na sociedade, mas que era livremente correspondido dentro do seu coração.

Em uma tarde linda de Domingo, Corazon retornava aquele internato em cadeira de rodas, junto com Kureha e um assistente dela. Big Mom e as outras irmãs foram receber a visita ilustre, e estranharam vê-lo numa cadeira de rodas.

– Estou bem... foi apenas um pequeno acidente que sofri, mas nada... – e ele piscou rapidamente para a velha médica, para que não falasse nada.

– Veio ver como está |Seu nome|? – perguntou Big Mom.

– Sim, como prometido. Está bem perto de nascer a criança.

– Sim, ela está de barriga grande!

– Foi bem cuidada por nós, Pe. Corazon. – comentou Irmã Monet.

– Bem, terei que deixar o padre sob os cuidados de vocês, posso? – pediu Kureha.

– Mas é lógico! Permita-me... – Violet assumiu o comando da cadeira de rodas, ajudando Corazon a subir a pequena rampa na entrada do internato.

– Bom, vou indo agora. Até mais, Pe. Corazon... e não faça muito esforço, hã?!

Ele apenas acenou com a mão, concordando.

Em particular, Corazon teve que comentar a verdade para Big Mom, que ficou espantada.

– Deveria ter denunciado as autoridades!

– Já fizeram relatório, fui salvo por uns guardas que me viram jogado às portas da igreja onde estou hospedado.

– E não há suspeitas?

– ...lembro que era um homem encapuzado... não deu para reconhecer... mas sinto que foi algo mandando. Não quero fazer acusações... porém tenho suspeitas envolvendo o pai dela... quase brigamos de verdade quando fui alertá-lo que ficaria de olho nele.

– Entendo... mas descansa um pouco... para depois vê-la!

– Tudo bem.

E ele ficou em um sofisticado quarto de hóspedes. |Você| estava dormindo em seu quarto. Já a noitinha, Violet bateu à porta do |seu| quarto e você, já acordada, abriu.

– Temos uma surpresa para você, venha! – ela pegou gentilmente em sua mão para guia-la até Corazon.

– Espera, Violet... estou de longa camisola!

– Essa pessoa não vai se importar.

|Você| imaginou que fosse seu pai e irmão. Mas se alegrou até o fundo da alma ao ver Corazon, já de pé – pois podia andar só um pouco – esperando-a com um sorriso. Ele estava te esperando em uma das salas de escritório.

– Só venha abraçá-lo devagar porque ele está machucado. – disse Monet, que estava com ele.

E você pode mais uma vez se aconchegar nele.

– Mas... o que houve, padre?

– Depois eu te conto... mas senta aqui... – ele a levou para o sofá do escritório, e depois lhe tocou a barriga. Sentiu seus olhos umedecerem, mas não deixou rolar nenhuma lágrima.

– Padre... que bom que veio. Eu... precisava falar com você uma coisa...

E ele olhou para as duas freiras presentes, pedindo privacidade. Após saírem as duas, |você| saiu de onde estava sentada e o abraçou novamente, mas se sentando no colo dele, que acolheu como se fosse uma criança.

– Corazon... preciso te pedir uma coisa.

– Peça.

– Se eu não poder ficar com meu filho... por favor... faça-o crescer naquele monastério onde você se formou padre... tenho certeza que, ali, poderá sempre vê-lo e eu terei notícias dele.

– Sim, eu quero fazer isso...

– E... eu tomei uma decisão sobre mim.

– Que decisão?

– ...quero seguir o mesmo caminho que você.

– ...mesmo caminho? Como assim?

– Também quero me converter em uma serva de Deus!

Corazon piscou os olhos mais de três vezes seguidas, sem entender o porquê daquilo. E |você| explicou.

– Não quero me casar com outro homem... se eu não posso ser sua esposa, então serei uma serva que nem você, e juntos estaremos.

– E seu pai?...

– Uma freira não vai manchar a reputação da família, pelo contrário!

– Humm... não sei. Seu pai está bem alterado com esses recentes acontecimentos.

– Não me importo com o que meu pai vai pensar! ...mesmo se eu não puder assumir meu filho depois de me converter, ao menos poderei sempre vê-lo nesse monastério! – |você| falava esperançosamente, até que uma mudança repentina de humor a fez mudar o semblante. Os pesadelos foram aparecendo na cabeça de |Seu nome|; e o sorriso se tornou em um choro. Corazon notou isso e sabia que algo tinha de ser feito. Seus olhos |cor dos seus| lacrimosos eram muito para o homem, que pôs |sua| cabeça no peito dele, apertando-a em um abraço.

– Não... eu não queria que nada disso estivesse acontecendo! Eu... queria muito poder assumir meu filho... vê-lo somente de longe é horrível só de imaginar! Mas... eu não tenho saída... será pior se eu ficar longe de você nos braços de outro homem!

– ...você sabe que eu te amo, e você tem meu coração, certo?

|Você| olhou para ele. Sem tirar a cabeça do peito dele.

– Então... quero que você seja aberta sobre tudo o que está sentindo. Não importa o que o destino nos reservar... eu prometo estar dentro de si onde estiver, seja noite ou dia... não importa a distância. Vamos estar sempre unidos pelo coração. Teremos um laço que crescerá e nos dará uma grande descendência – a não ser que queira ser como eu.

– Não... não quero que ele tenha o mesmo destino que nós!

– ...por isso que devemos ter fé... vamos confiar em Deus... a ele nada acontecerá de mal, juro por nós dois... que darei a minha vida por ele. – disse Corazon, e em seguida enxugou com os dedos as lágrimas que desciam quente pela sua bochecha.

Em questão de segundos, |você| sentiu pequenas contrações desconfortáveis em seu ventre. |Você| não pode evitar uma careta de dor e ele observou?

– O que houve?

– Nada não...

– Como nada?

– ...Sinto umas contrações... parece que alguém se mexe aqui dentro.

– E não tem alguém se mexendo ai dentro, não? – perguntou o padre, dando leves tapinhas no ventre roliço. Ele pode sentir algo como se tivesse tremendo dentro da barriga – É melhor que vá para o quarto. Venha, senta nessa cadeira de rodas. – ele a guiou para a tal cadeira – vou chamar uma das irmãs.

Ao abrir a porta, deu de cara com uma jovem noviça que ainda não tinha visto ali e pediu ajuda.

– Ei, jovem... poderia me fazer um favor?

– Tenho que ser breve, pois me mandaram ir até o escritório onde está a visita.

– Bem... é aqui mesmo. – o loiro comentou rindo.

– Desculpa... sou nova por aqui, sou Purin.

– Sou o Padre Corazon.

– Encantada. – fez uma pequena reverência apenas com a cabeça.

– Será que poderia leva-la até o quarto dela? – o loiro mostrou |você|, que deu um aceno de mão como se já a conhecesse. Purin também fez o mesmo.

– Sim, senhor.

E Purin a levou para |seu| quarto. |Você| estranhou aquelas contrações, mas não fez nenhum escândalo, apenas pedindo para que a noviça chamasse a Irmã Monet ou a Violet. Enquanto isso, Corazon foi até Big Mom, que estava em seu próprio escritório.

– Ué, mas você veio andando?

– Cedi a cadeira para |Seu nome|. A Srta. Purin já a levou para o quarto dela. Acho que ela vai precisar de um médico nesse momento.

– Ela entrou em trabalho de parto?!

– Desconfio que sim...


	13. O Fim de Uma Vocação

Você é um amor quase impossível, só não é totalmente porque ainda te amo. Sabe bem que te amo e que faria qualquer coisa para te fazer feliz e ao meu lado, como um home comum aos outros. Sei que você também sente algo por mim, apesar da sua vida de padre e seus votos te impedirem disso. Estamos recebendo justamente de Deus uma vida que simboliza a nossa união. Uma vida que merece ser amada e respeitada.

Se já temos esse filho a caminho, então porque não admite para si mesmo que não é mais um padre como os outros, Corazon? Sei que é difícil você enxergar com naturalidade o que está acontecendo conosco, mas fomos feito um para o outro desde o nosso princípio e só agora o destino resolveu nos unir dessa forma: um laço único. Se entregue a esse amor, e vamos ser felizes. Queria poder provar a todos que eu te amo. Queria te fazer feliz como homem, assim como você me fez como mulher um dia. Queria poder amar você sem nenhuma proibição, poder ouvir você suspirar, falar meu nome como sua amada, não como aquela filhinha que você tanto quer cuidar e proteger.

Queria ser sua para sempre...

...

As últimas semanas antes do padre chegar haviam sido de muita ansiedade para |Seu nome|; com o barrigão grande e pesado, |você| só contava as horas para a chegada do filho. A cada mudança de Lua |você| acreditava que tudo daria certo. E o momento havia sido aquele. A Dra. Kureha havia sido chamada e Roger também havia sido avisado, indo para onde estava a filha junto com Ace.

O momento foi tenso quando Roger e Corazon, de muletas, estiveram frente a frente.

– Então, você está aqui. – disse Roger.

– Por que não estaria?

Roger continha o resto de poucas e boas que queria dizer ali para ele, mas tinha que fazer de conta que Corazon não tinha relação alguma com a criança. Estavam ali as duas freiras de confiança de Big Mom e o homem de longo bigode queria evitar escândalos maiores.

– Você poderá entrar depois que nascer a criança, Sr. Roger. – disse Violet.

– ...tudo bem. – ele se sentou em um canto distante de Corazon, que apenas ajeitou a gola da batina e foi até a janela. Olhava o lindo céu azulado. Ace ficou ao lado do pai, sem se sentar, olhando bem para aquele padre que era o pai do seu sobrinho. Não havia nada de ruim que envolvesse Pe. Corazon. Ele apenas era... um padre. Um pobre homem que não soube ser resistente a um voto o qual Ace achava o pior deles. O moreno entendia bem aquele homem. E ele estava ali, para protegê-la.

Assim que chegou, Kureha |te| examinou desde a pressão arterial até os batimentos fetais. |Você| quase não conseguia gritar; sentindo apenas contrações apertadas, só soltava alguns gemidos e mantinha o pensamento firme, mentalizando que o útero estava se abrindo, permitindo passagem para o |seu| filho, fruto de um amor proibido e não de um pecado, saísse do seu ventre.

Depois da cabecinha, o corpo veio rapidamente. E a cria nasceu chorando alto! |Você| não sabia descrever esse momento... mas sabia que era algo divino, abençoado! A doutora passou-o pelo meio de |suas| pernas, e |você| tremia. Kureha deu o corpinho ainda nu em |seus| braços e a primeira coisa que |você| fez foi abraçar aos choros.

Ao ouvir da janela, do quarto ao lado, o choro de um recém-nascido, Corazon olhou para o lado, apertando os lábios. Estava se contendo de ansiedade e preocupação. Respirou fundo e sorriu, ainda sem sair da janela.

– Então isso aconteceu... – disse baixinho para isso mesmo. Ele jamais imaginou na vida em ouvir o choro de um filho nascendo.

– Padre! – Ace o chamou, fazendo virar e acertar a cabeça na grade acima da janela e soltar uma das muletas.

– Aiii! – o loiro, com a mão na testa.

– Está tudo bem? – Ace entregou a muleta caída.

– Sim... acho que sim.

– Estão te chamando lá dentro.

– É o cúmulo! – Roger exclamava, enquanto era contido pela Monet.

– Ela quer vê-lo, padre. – disse Ace, batendo no ombro do homem bem mais alto.

– ...eu?

– Sim, tem outro padre aqui? – disse em um tom de brincadeira.

Ele foi em direção ao quarto. Ace foi até o pai, que estava irritado ao ver a filha pedir apenas que ele entrasse. Ele tirou a mão da testa, entrando calmamente no quarto. Sorriu ao ver |você| na cama, com um "embrulho" na mão. Foi até você e sentou ao seu lado, deixando as muletas encostadas na cama.

– |Seu nome|...

– ...padre... quero muito que veja seu filho antes de todos...

|Você| deu a criança para ele tomar nos braços, mas ele a manteve em suas enormes mãos. E suas mãos pareciam tremer e aquele pedaço de gente parecia ser feito de gelatina. Uma carinha tão miúda, com os cabelos ralos e escuros e os olhos semiabertos, porém pareciam ter a cor acinzentada.

– ...tão pequeno... pensei que fosse maior, por causa da sua barriga... – disse o homem, atrevendo-se a beijar a cabecinha da criança quieta.

– Ele vai crescer logo... – comentou |você|.

– Vai, sim... – desajeitado, Corazon colocou o "embrulho" no braço. |Você| nem ligava para os riscos que ofereciam um pai desajeitado.

– Padre... não permita que meu pai desfaça dele... por favor! – |você| implora.

– Não, ele não vai tirar de você! – com o indicador, afastava o paninho que cobria o rosto dele, deslizando a ponta dele pela bochechinha do bebê menino. Pelo instinto, o recém-nascido abocanhou o indicador querendo amar – ei, ei... não, meu dedo, não! Sua mãe vai te dar de comer... – ele entregou o bebezinho para |você|.

– Ele quer amamentar?

– Acho que sim.

– Certo. – a jovem de |cor dos seus| cabelos desceu a alça do vestido longo e Corazon, já de pé e com as muletas, deu as costas, mas ainda estando perto.

– ...|Seu nome|... acredito eu que seu pai não deixará retornar com seu filho... mas eu ficarei com ele e farei vê-lo todos os dias, se for possível.

|Você| quase fez um beicinho quando ouviu isso. Agora, parecia doloroso deixa-lo até mesmo nas mãos de Corazon. Mas era o único jeito de poder ver o filho crescer.

– Padre... com o nascimento de um filho... nunca pensou em deixar sua vida de padre e poder se casar comigo? Seria o fim disso tudo!

– Não posso! – ele se virou, tentando não olhar para seu seio |tamanho dele| sendo amamentado pelo garotinho.

– Mas há alguma punição para o padre que abandona a batina para cuidar de sua família?

– ...pode haver. É um juramento que fiz para uma vida inteira, |Seu apelido|. Foi uma falha minha e quero sim, corrigir meu erro e poder cuidar dele.

– ...não acredito que Deus seja tão cruel... para castigar um servo que abandonou a vida religiosa para assumir uma família.

Rocinante se calou, diante daquelas palavras. Por vezes as palavras de |Seu nome| eram verdadeiramente esmagadoras, e embora compreendesse o que ela queria dizer, havia uma parte dele que queria pegá-la para si e juntos viverem para sempre, criando o filho juntos e felizes e longe daquela sociedade opressora. Mas como se desfazer da batina e dos votos? Da promessa feita a Sengoku até o escândalo que seria se abandonasse a vida de padre, Padre Corazon não queria principalmente o sofrimento de |Seu nome|.

– ...isso tem um sentido. Mas é tudo muito complicado, |Seu nome|.

– ...não vejo tantos problemas... seria um silêncio obrigatório para meu pai se você assumisse a mim...

– Seu pai... não vai querer casá-la com um homem de vida miserável.

– Que importa isso?! – olhou rapidamente para ver como estava o bebê – O que ele não quer é uma filha solteira e com um bebê a tiracolo, sem um pai.

– ...o que ele quer... é vê-la casada com um homem rico, |Seu nome|. Seu pai é ambicioso demais... a ponto de pensar no que te dói.

Agora foi a vez de |você| calar diante daquilo.

– Fico feliz por Deus tê-la colocado em minha vida. Eu precisei de você... e você precisou de mim... aliás, precisa.

– Mais um motivo, Corazon... vamos assumir essa criança juntos! Eu já sou sua... isso ninguém mudará.

Ele sorriu, voltando até ela e acariciando a cabeça. |Você| pegou a mão dele e beija longamente, devotamente. Ele fechou os olhos, apenas abrindo ao ouvir a voz do pequeno que parecia estar cansado de mamar. |Você| tirou a boquinha do bebê do seio e o loiro novamente voltou a desviar os olhos educadamente. Inconscientemente – embora quisesse lutar contra isso – ainda sentia um desejo pela |sua| carne. |Seus| seios de bico |cor deles| eriçados agora eram fonte de alimento para o seu filhinho.

– Como vai chama-lo?

– Queria que fosse Law o nome dele.

Corazon fez um careta.

– Por que Law? – ele perguntou.

– Por causa do significado do nome... e eu também acho bonito.

– Hmm... e o que o direito tem a ver com isso?

– Porque eu lutei pelo direito dele nascer... quer dizer, nós lutamos pelo direito dele nascer... e ele representa esse direito!

Corazon sorriu, ainda estranhando aquele nome. Mas achou bonito o significado que |você| apresentou para ele.

...

Naquela noite, |você| pode descansar ao lado do bercinho improvisado que as freiras arranjaram. Enquanto isso Rocinante conversava com Roger e Ace.

– E então, Sr. Gold D. Roger... o que me diz da minha proposta?

– Insignificante, meu caro padre. – Roger colocou a xícara de café na mesa – se quiser abandonar sua vida de padre, isso é problema seu! Mas minha filha você não vai desposar.

– Pai... leva me conta que ele é o pai do filho...

– Calado. – Roger cortou a fala do filho.

– Por isso mesmo... que estou disposto a perdoar tudo o que me fez... – Corazon encarou Roger propositalmente, desconfiado mesmo que ele estava envolvido na emboscada em que levou um tiro. Roger balançou um pouco os olhos, procurando firmeza no olhar dele. – para dar a sua filha um marido e ao seu neto um pai que possa cria-lo.

– Oras... – ele se levantou e foi até uma cadeira mais distante, apertando as mãos na beirada do encosto. Estava suando.

– Não adianta procurar um marido mais rico e intolerante a um enteado... se eu posso garantir todo o necessário para sua filha.

– Acha que continuará como mestre de Teologia quando abandonar sua vida de padre? Acha que será apoiado quando todos virem você largando tudo por causa de um... descuido, digamos assim?!

– Tenho toda a certeza de que serei apoiado... como sempre fui em toda a minha vida! – levantando-se, a voz grave do homem parecia ganhar força na defesa do seu amor.

– Ai, ai... parece que eu falo outro idioma, não é?

– Sua filha é quase maior de idade...

– E me deverá obediência para sempre, não deixarei de ser pai depois que |Seu nome| completar dezoito anos! – articulou as palavras em tom alto, apontando o dedo em riste para o padre, que nem se abalou com o descontrole do possível sogro.

– Pai, para com isso! E não me manda calar a boca agora! – disse Ace, entrando na frente do pai.

A porta do gabinete de Big Mom era batida seguidamente. A própria indicava que o som deveria ser controlado (principalmente por Roger).

– Seu miserável destruidor de famílias! – Roger continuava discutindo em tom alto.

– Eu não destruí família alguma! Mas você quer destruir uma, tirando o filho de uma pobre mãe inocente! – revidou Corazon, alterando a voz também – mas eu não vou permitir.

– Já ouvi demais! – Roger puxou uma pederneira e apontou para Corazon, que ergueu o queixo e encarou-o.

– Pode atirar. Tenho aqueles que farão o que eu não poderei fazer, se eu morrer agora! – ele sentiu um pouco de dor pelo corpo, ainda convalescente do tiro que levou, mas agiu como se estivesse mais forte que nunca.

Ace entrou na frente do padre.

– Vai atirar em mim primeiro. – disse o rapaz de rosto levemente sardento.

– Ace... Ace! Vai me trair?

– Vou abrir seus olhos com a minha morte, aqui... agora.

A mão de Roger tremia. Corazon pôs a mão no ombro do moreno.

– Ele não vai atirar. A não ser que ele queira fazer a maior estupidez.

Roger abaixou a arma.

– Vou dar uma chance para você ficar com seu filho, Padre Corazon. Mas você vai leva-lo consigo!

– ... vai levar |Seu nome| para sua casa sem o bebê? ...não tem a ideia do quanto seu neto precisa da mãe para tudo, mais que eu, até? – Rocinante falava calmamente agora.

– Então ele vai pra adoção.

– Para a adoção ele não vai, mesmo! – voltou a gritar.

Outra vez batem a porta.

– Quero entrar! – a Madre Superiora reclamava.

Corazon abriu a porta.

– Perdão, Reverenda Madre... – beijou a mão estendida pela Big Mom.

– Acho que devo me meter nessa conversa.

– Veio defendê-lo também, madre?

– Vim apenas confirmar umas coisinhas... pelo bem de todos aqui... sejam sinceros. – e trancou a porta. – esse bebê... da |Seu apelido|... é filho seu, Corazon?

Ele engoliu seco, enquanto Roger mudava de vista e Ace apenas abaixava a cabeça com um sorriso nos lábios.

– ...é sim.

– Então, confirmo todas as suspeitas aqui... desde aquele caso há anos atrás.

– Aquele caso foi armação de uma aluna... quando mais menina, jamais tive envolvimento algum com ela. Falo a mais pura verdade.

– Mas você a ama, não é?

– chega disso, vou sair daqui! – Roger se dirigiu até a porta.

– Onde vai?

– Vou embora! Façam o que quiser com ela! Ela não entra mais em minha casa se eu sair daqui!

E ele saiu, batendo a porta. Ace pediu licença e foi atrás do pai. Big Mom se sentou em sua cadeira e acomodou-se bem.

– Bem... e o que pretende fazer o padre?

– ...largar tudo. Para me casar e formar uma família digna.

– Sério?!

– Sério. Estou vivendo em pecado vestindo essas roupas! – com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, puxava a sua batina pelo tronco, como se quisesse arrancar as roupas.

– Calma, calma! Não vai ficar nu aqui, não é?

– ...já não sou mais um padre! Sou um homem profanador que quer se redimir de tudo de ruim que fiz a |Seu nome|... quero sofrer com ela... não deixa-la mais sozinha nisso tudo! – aos choros, começou a rasgar a batina. Big Mom se movia na cadeira, sem saber se desviava os olhos ou...

– Padre! Tenha mais postura! Vá fazer isso no seu quarto! – reclamou a mulher, vendo o homem sem a camisa, expondo o tronco cheio de cicatrizes, o que a fez sossegar um pouco em sua cadeira, meio boquiaberta.

Ele pediu licença e saiu furioso, indo até seu quarto daquele jeito, fazendo Purin levar um susto e sair correndo dali. Em seu quarto, ele despiu-se totalmente. Fechou os olhos, respirava fundo.

– Mas antes, Frei Sengoku deve saber de minha decisão. – disse, parando o choro aos poucos.

...

No dia seguinte, as freiras olharam espantadas para o padre vestido como um homem totalmente comum aos outros: usando um capuz vermelho escuro, um par de _jeans_ de cor bege, e uma camisa branca com corações de tonalidade clara de rosa impressa toda nela. Ele também estava usando sapatos meio inadequados aquele visual. Seu cabelo loiro dourado meio assanhado. E usando óculos escuros.

– Aquele... é o... Pe. Corazon? – comentou Violet.

– Acho que sim... mas estou sem entender essas roupas dele. – comentou Monet.

Mais atrás, vinha |você| com o pequeno Law nos braços. Big Mom os esperava na saída do internato. Ele voltaria com ela para o centro de Dressrosa.

– Liguei para o padre que me ofereceu hospedagem quando tive que sair da casa dela. Ele disse que nos acolherá.

– Tudo bem, mas... tem certeza que quer fazer isso, Padre Cora...

Ele fez com a mão o gesto de parar.

– ...não me chama mais de padre. O Padre Corazon deixou essa vida na tarde que nasceu o pequeno Law.

– Ah, não! Recuso! Pra mim, será sempre meu doce Padre Corazon! – ela apertou as bochechas dele, finalizando sua declaração emocionada.

|Você| riu daquilo. Rocinante também, tentando sair daquele apertão, rindo sem jeito.

– ...mas voltei a ser o Rocinante cheio de sonhos e expectativas para o futuro!


	14. Tempo de Reconciliação

Em um monastério longe de Dressrosa, Corazon e |você|, com o pequeno Law no colo, chegavam sem Sengoku saber que visitas viriam ali. Ao abrir pessoalmente o grande portão, Sengoku levou um susto: lógico que reconheceria aquele que tinha como um filho... mas com roupas comuns? E aquela mulher com um bebê a tiracolo?

– Mas... filho... quem são estes?

– Vamos conversar lá dentro... tenho muita coisa para falar com você.

– Mas... é claro, entra! E seja bem-vinda, senhorita... qual é o seu nome mesmo?

– Gold D. |Seu nome|.

– D. ... você é parente dos D.?

– Sim.

– Mas entrem logo! – o frei recebeu o casal calorosamente.

Os outros freis e padres receberam o antigo amigo e |você| com um banquete improvisado, mesmo Rocinante protestando humildemente. Após uma recepção agradável, Rocinante esteve a sós com |você| e Sengoku, onde contou toda a verdade e o risco que |você| tinha de perder Law por causa do pai.

– Eu... não acredito... que isso tenha acontecido... – o homem de cabelos grisalhos tirou seus óculos.

– Eu... sinto muito. Não posso mais levar o título de um padre se já não sou mais um.

– Entendo.

– Quando ele voltar para buscar a filha, vai querer levar somente ela, impedindo-a de ficar com o filho. Por isso que... assim como me acolheu quando era pequeno e indefeso... acolha o meu filho também. E minha mulher.

– Não sei se... ela... poderei ter aqui. Aqui nem é mais um preparatório de irmãs... vivemos apenas com poucos homens aqui e não quero que... você sabe...

– Entendo.

– Posso ser a cozinheira. Ou até mesmo uma faxineira. – |Você| comentou.

– Bem, parece que a jovem não entendeu bem... eu não quero outro sacerdote desviado do caminho por causa de uma mulher. – ele chegou a ser meio rude no tom da fala. Rocinante pôs suas enormes mãos em |seus| ombros, confortando-as.

– Peço desculpas... mas ainda estou passado pelo que aconteceu ao meu Pe. Corazon. – Sengoku se levantou e ficou na janela, olhando o distante horizonte com seus belos prados e campinas.

– Frei Sengoku... se puder acolher o nosso filho por nós... até que consigamos encontrar um sustento e um lar para nós... – rogou o loiro.

– ...vou pensar. Mas essa noite, vocês passarão aqui, não se preocupe. – disse ele, virando-se para o casal com um sorriso sincero no rosto.

...

Em um prostíbulo famoso em Dressrosa...

– Ahahahaha, é sério? – comentou Bonney, a bela cortesã, no colo de Ace.

– Pois é... o Pe. Corazon agora tem uma famíli meu cunhado! Tenho um sobrinho bonitão! – comentou ele, meio bêbado.

– Nossa... não imaginava que você fosse o irmão daquela garota... ela estudamos lá naquele internato.

– Meu sobrinho nasceu lá! No próximo fim de semana, eles virão para a casa.

– E o seu velho pai? Não me disse que ele não estava animado para ser vovô? – ela deslizava as penas do seu casaco na bochecha do outro, para fazer cócegas.

– Ah, lógico que vai aceitar! Quando vir |seu nome| e o netinho, via amolecer aquele coração teimoso.

– ...tomara. Pelo visto, pelo tio babão esse sobrinho já está salvo de ser abandonado.

– Principalmente pelo padre! – ele beberica um golo de vinho.

Numa taverna em Dressrosa...

– Andam falando que o Padre Corazon vai deixar de ser padre para assumir a família. – comentou Killer, no grupo dos seus colegas de universidade.

– Acredito que sim, duvido que ele fosse desses que abandonaria uma família por causa de uma reputação. – comentou Drake.

– Ah, isso é verdade! – disse Hawkins.

Kid bebia calado, só observando a conversa.

– Hawkins, por que não vê em suas cartas como está o padre? – pediu Drake.

– Agora?

– Por que não?

– Certo...

Ele estendeu suas cartas e leu o que podia ver claramente.

– Parece que... ele nem é mais padre.

– Sério?

– E a |seu nome|? – Kid se manifestou.

– Está bem... não vejo sombra de azar nela.

– E o padre? – perguntou Killer.

– Hum... parece que também não tem essa sombra.

– Será que ele voltará a dar aulas? Com esse escândalo, talvez a universidade seja obrigada a demiti-lo.

– E aí, rapazes! – Bellamy apareceu atrás do grupo, que parou para ver quem chegava.

– Bellamy. – Killer.

– Veio arranjar confusão não, hein? – perguntou Kid, sério.

– Nada, passado é passado! Só queria me enturmar aqui. – o loiro de cabelos curtos puxou uma cadeira de uma mesa vazia e sentou-se entre eles.

Hawkins recolheu as cartas. Drake ofereceu um copo vazio para ele e colocou um pouco de rum, aceito pelo Bellamy.

– Do que estão falando?

– Mulheres. – disse Kid.

– Ah, mas para isso tem o bordel! Para quê ficar falando de mulheres se podemos possuí-las?

– Também acho... aqui tá meio chato. – comentou Drake.

– Deixemos as coisas rolarem como devem ser. – Hawkins.

– Vamos nos divertir, caras! – disse Bellamy, levantando o copo.

– Tudo bem. – concordou os outros.

– Vão vocês... eu vou para minha casa. – disse Hawkins, levantando-se.

– Eu não quero barulho... vou ficar aqui. – decidiu Kid, sem se animar.

– Quem quiser, siga-me! – disse Bellamy, levantando-se da mesa.

Na casa de |Seu nome|...

– E quando voltará a |Seu nome|? – perguntou Baby 5.

– Daqui há alguns dias. – disse Roger, lendo o jornal.

– Ela virá com o bebê?

– ...verei se posso trazê-lo.

– Mas ela vai ficar sem o bebezinho dela? ... e ele também é seu neto.

– Deixa de se meter... – ele colocou o jornal de lado para discutir com Baby 5, mas...

Tocou o den den mushi.

– Vou atender... alô? Ah, é o senhor! Ah... hahaha, quanto tempo! Er... bem... minha filha... sim ela andou por fora uns dias... esteve doente. A proposta de casamento... ah está de pé, claro! Deixa apenas passar essa época... breve ela ficará boa e estará de volta... exatamente! Sim, sim! E me conta mais...

Roger passou o resto da noite conversando com o pai de um pretendente para ser o |seu| marido.

...

– Ei, meu pequenino... – Corazon brincava com Law, que estava dentado na cama enquanto |você| trocava as fraldas. O pequeno bebê de cabelos escuros e olhos tão penetrantes e marcantes olhava para o pai rindo, querendo pegar o rosto do pai com suas mãos pequenas e fofinhas.

– Não o faça mexer muito, Corazon. – |você| pediu, visto que o bebê se movia todo e isso atrapalhava em colocar a fralda limpa.

– Viu só, Law! Você tem que ficar quietinho. – ele se curvou para beijar a cabecinha dele.

|Você| gamava em ver aquele papaizão tão meloso com o pequeno filho. Não era justo que seu pai desfizesse aqueles vínculos. Ao terminar de trocar a fralda do Law, |você| se deitou na cama, observando os dois brincarem. Era curiosamente estranho aquele homenzarrão com aquela criatura tão pequenina e frágil, que não parecia ter nem um pouco de medo.

– Será que meu pai já foi até lá?

– Se for, elas passarão o recado que deixei.

– ...e o Frei Sengoku? Ele ainda não parece concordar com a minha presença aqui com o Law.

– Será breve mesmo... por que arranjarei um lar para nós.

– E... está decidido mesmo a... viver comigo?

– Sim.

– Mas por achar que é uma obrigação?

Ele se aproximou de você, sentando-se ao seu lado.

– Por ser uma obrigação por ser um pai e por amar demais a mãe do meu filho! – terminou de falar beijando |seus| lábios.

O pequeno Law se divertia brincando sozinho com suas mãos e pés. Ao terminarem o beijo, ambos ficaram olhando aquele pedacinho de gente que mal havia nascido brincando consigo mesmo.

No dia seguinte, Roger ia com Ace até o internato para buscar apenas |seu nome|. O pretendente de |Seu nome| estava disposto a casar – principalmente pelo pai deste – e ele forçaria a filha a manter segredo, deixando que o bebê ficasse com as freiras.

– Bom dia, vim buscar minha |Seu nome|.

– |Seu nome| foi embora com o filho. – explicou Monet.

– O... QUÊ?!

– Sim.

– E a permissão minha para sair daqui?!

– Ela mesma pediu para que falasse com o ex-padre, se quisesse pegá-la de volta.

– Não... não acredito.

– Acalma-se, pai. Ela está com o padre... – Ace tentou acalmar o pai, que quase deu um safanão no filho.

– Com os diabos, ele deveria estar! – Roger se descontrolou.

A Irmã Monet se benzeu ao ouvir aquilo.

– O que está havendo? – aproximou-se Irmã Violet.

– Quero falar com a Madre Big Mom, agora!

– Claro, vou chama-la. Mas controla-se, por favor!

E a resposta da Madre Superiora foi a mesma. Indignado, Roger saiu dali praguejando, mas antes ouviu um sermão da própria madre.

– Você é um cabeção mesmo, não é?! Está mais preocupado em agradar a família de um pretendente rico que apoiar sua filha, tão abandonada por você! E se não fosse pelo Pe. Corazon, ela hoje seria uma criatura perdida e revoltada que sequer completaria os estudos aqui! Independente deles terem se apaixonado, ambos foram desde sempre amigos e protetores um do outro! Ele foi também como um pai para ela! E tudo que ele quer é o que um pai deve desejar para seus filhos: a felicidade! Ele abandonou toda uma vida dedicada ao sacerdócio, arriscando sua postura diante da sociedade, para assumir a paternidade. Ele como pai, está certo em proteger sua mulher e filho! Deixei mesmo que fossem embora, prefiro isso que ver uma mãe ter seu filho arrancado dos braços por causa de um capricho imbecil! Pronto, falei mesmo!

No fundo, Ace se contentava muito em ver aquela Madre Superiora falar a verdade daquela forma para o velho. Não imaginava onde estaria |você| nesse momento, mas estava tranquilo em ver a irmãzinha protegida por aquele ex-padre. Já o admirava por ter inclusive abandonado o celibatário e os votos para assumir o filho. Mas guardava aquilo para si, seu pai o acharia traidor se falasse aquilo tudo justo agora.

Roger estava arrasado em ter sido abandonado pela filha. Agora, ele entendia bem o que |você| deve ter sentido. Quando a confiança se perde por causa de um abandono. Em seu quarto sozinho, lembrava-se de Rouge e chorava sozinho. Ele ainda amava |você|. Sim, no fundo ele queria aquele neto. Mas a ambição em entrega-la a uma família rica lhe cegava. Parece que as ambições do ex-pirata ainda estavam vivas em seu coração, agora na forma de um pai egoísta.

Saiu do quarto para ir beber algo lá na cozinha. Viu Ace comendo um sanduíche solitariamente lá. Ele se surpreendeu sem fazer nenhuma careta ao ver aquele rosto choroso e inchado do pai.

– ...pai? – perguntou ele, querendo saber se esta tudo bem.

– Ace... meu filho... – pôs a mão no ombro do rapaz – digo-te uma coisa: seja feliz com a mulher que quiser.

– ...aprendeu a lição, não é? Mas não se preocupe não, velho. Não vou te abandonar. Sei que não aguentaria seguir por estes mares sozinho. – falou com um sorriso confortante nos lábios.

...

Um ano se passou. Nesse período, Rocinante já não dava mais aulas na Universidade de Dressrosa. Muito de seus alunos há um ano depois já haviam concluído os estudos ali. Ele acabou morando no monastério junto com |você| e Law, que cresceu um pouquinho mais, estava um garotinho bem sadio e crescido para a idade de apenas um ano. A pedido de |Seu nome|, Rocinante resolveu voltar para Dressrosa para ver se poderia reencontrar o pai e irmão. Também queria morar lá - não na mesma casa em que morou com a família, obviamente, embora gostasse da vida campestre lá naquele monastério. Rocinante concordou com |você|.

Ace havia pedido a mão de Bonney em casamento e tirou-a da vida mundana em que vivia. Roger também havia se escandalizado com aquilo, mas resolveu não ir contra o filho. Achou irônico, a filha tirar o padre da vida santa para fazê-lo formar uma família e o filho tirar a cortesã da vida de mundana para o mesmo fim. O casal estava animado em fazer uma grande festa. O moreno queria muito poder reencontrar |você|, vê-la na cerimônia também.

E Roger se encontrava com uma doença que parecia incurável. Tudo que ele mais pedia aos céus era poder rever ao menos |você| antes que fosse embora. Um dos amigos dos tempos de juventude, _Silvers Rayleigh, vivia com ele em sua grande casa, visto que Ace estava já morando em outra casa que havia comprado para viver com sua futura esposa – mas perto da do pai. Assim, mantinha-se mais animado, aliviava-se da tristeza de ficar sozinho naquele casarão._

No monastério, Rocinante e |você| estavam decididos a irem embora, mas Frei Sengoku teme uma ideia ali, antes que fossem embora.

 _–_ _Quero uni-los no santo matrimônio... independente de celebrações e de padrinhos..._

 _–_ _Sério, frei? – o loiro beijou a mão do frei, radiante com aquilo._

 _–_ _Sim._

 _–_ _Então... não está mais frustrado por eu ter deixado minha vida de..._

 _–_ _Nunca estive frustrado por isso. Ao contrário, admiro você assumir o que fez, mesmo que tenha sido um pecado por naquela época você ser um padre. Apenas... fiquei chocado no início. Mas... jamais teria ódio de você... como posso ter ódio? Vem aqui, meu garoto!_

 _E o puxou em um abraço bem forte. Em um canto, |você| observava com o pequeno Law no colo, que se ocupada em ficar olhando para o ursinho branco de pelúcia que tinha em mãos._

 _–_ _Eu te amo... você vai ser sempre meu filho... em qualquer situação em que estiver! – disse o frei, com os olhos formando lágrimas._

 _–_ _Eu também, Frei Sengoku. Sou grato por todos os momentos em que me amparou..._

 _–_ _Estarei aqui sempre... até o dia em que não estarei mais fisicamente aqui._

 _–_ _Isso ainda está longe de acontecer... – comentou o loiro, com os olhos brilhando._

 _E no dia seguinte, na capela do monastério, Sengoku abençoava e unia o casal, na frente de todos os outros padres e noviços ali. Law estava sentado no colo de um dos noviços. No fim da cerimônia, todos celebraram ali junto ao casal. Poder beijar a amada na frente de todos... na frente do próprio frei... assumir o amor sincero que tinha por |Seu nome|... era algo mais que sensacional. O mesmo pensava |você|, que se amargou por dentro ao viver escondendo o amor por aquele Padre Corazon. Hoje Rocinante._

 _Ainda naquele mesmo dia, seguiram jornada para Dressrosa._

 _Uma viagem já conhecida e longa. |Você| se emocionava secretamente a cada minuto em que via no horizonte o começo da região central de Dressrosa. Onde realmente tudo começou. Lembrava-se da família. Não tinha rancor algum pelo Roger. Tampouco por Ace. Queria muito vê-los. E para Rocinante, era deliciosamente nostálgico voltar para lá. Se visse Ace, agradeceria em um abraço por ter sempre apoiado, mesmo indo contra a ira do pai. Como estaria aquele pai, agora? Durante o percurso, ele seguia com |você| de mão dada, olhando |você| e Law, que dormia com a cabeça nos |seus| seios bem guardados em uma blusa de decote alto._

 _–_ _|Seu apelido|... – ele te chamou falando em seu ouvido._

 _–_ _Sim? – |você| se virou._

 _–_ _Quer visitar primeiro seu pai?_

 _–_ _Sim. Mas se você achar que não... tudo bem._

 _–_ _Não, vamos fazer o que você quiser, |Seu nome|._

 _–_ _...tudo bem._

 _Ele acariciou a cabeça do filho que dormia apenas com o indicador._

 _–_ _O perigo passou. Eu acho. – |você| comentou._

 _–_ _E se retornar, vou te defender com todas as forças que tiver... você e Law._

 _Ao chegarem bem no centro de Dressrosa, no meio da manhã. Desceram do veículo que os conduziram e foram até onde morava Roger. Depararam-se com a casa cheia de adornos em cores branco, dourado e rosa._

 _–_ _O que está havendo aqui? – perguntou |você|._

 _–_ _Não tenho a mínima ideia... vamos tocar a campainha, espero que esteja no mesmo lugar._

 _Ele tocou e esperou que atendessem._

 _–_ _Será... que é melhor voltarmos em uma hora?_

 _–_ _Agora que eu toquei a campainha? Não mesmo. – disse ele, em um tom brincalhão._

Baby 5 atendeu, arregalando os olhos e deixando o cigarro cair.

 _–_ _Baby 5... conseguiu nos reconhecer?_

 _Ela correu ao |seu| abraço, quase amassando |você| e o Law, que despertou se mexendo em |seu| colo._

 _–_ _Tenha cuidado, ela está com um bebê! – disse o ex-padre, que a fez olhá-lo de cima para baixo – Sim, sou eu. O Padre Corazon de uns anos atrás._

 _E ela pulou nele em um abraço, quase derrubando-o. |Você| ria._

 _–_ _Está tudo bem, agora nos leva até o dono da casa. Queremos falar com ele._

 _–_ _Para já! – disse ela, indo na frente._

 _–_ _Baby 5, por que essa decoração toda?_

 _–_ _Não sabe? Hoje é o casamento do seu irmão!_

 _–_ _Ace?_

 _–_ _Sim! Você veio no dia certo!_

 _Baby 5 entrou gritando alegremente ao anunciar quem chegava. Ace, que estava na varanda, ficou curioso ao ouvir aquele barulho familiar vindo lá de baixo e foi ver. Incrédulo, parou na porta da entrada do salão._

 _–_ _Não... é... possível._

 _–_ _Ace! – |você| sentiu seus olhos se umedecerem._

 _Dando o bebê para Rocinante, |você| correu para o abraço, e Ace correspondeu, tirando seus pés do chão naquele abraço longo. Também se deixava levar pelas lágrimas de alegria._

 _–_ _Minha |Seu apelido|!_

 _–_ _Ace!_

 _–_ _|Seu apelido|! Minha amada irmã! Por que... nunca mandou uma carta, ao menos? – perguntou para ela sem soltá-la daquele abraço que |te| suspendia._

 _–_ _Eu... não imaginava que papai me aceitaria... mas... eu queria te ver muito! – e então, nos braços dele, |sua ação pessoal diante dessa cena|._

 _Após matarem a saudades um do outro, os irmãos saíram dali. Ace puxou |você| pelas mãos para levá-la ao velho que estava acertando os últimos detalhes no pátio do casarão._

 _–_ _Espera aqui. – ele |te| pediu para ficar parada onde estava._

 _Foi até o pai, que estava com Rayleigh conversando._

 _–_ _Pai, fica de costas. Tenho uma surpresa para você._

 _–_ _Mais surpresas?_

 _–_ _Sim. Espera aí!_

 _O outro homem virou-se para trás e ficou olhando curioso. Ajeitou os óculos, analisando bem a criatura parada distante dos três ali._

 _–_ _Mas se não é aquela garotinha... que vi há tantos anos! – exclamou Rayleigh com os braços abertos – nossa... como tem os traços da Rouge!_

 _Nem deu tempo para Ace fazer "psiu" para silenciar o homem de longos cabelos brancos. Roger percebeu, de costas, de quem se tratava. Fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça. Aquelas lágrimas que começaram a descer nos olhos, mas ele limpou rapidamente. Quando virasse para aquela pessoa, queria mostrar um largo sorriso._

 _–_ _...|Seu nome|. – disse ele, e virou-se em seguida. Tão linda! Ainda mais que antes. Sim, tinha o semblante e os traços que lembravam sua falecida esposa. |Você| parada, sem se mexer, vendo aquela feição alegre, sem nenhum ódio ou rancor, como antes._

 _–_ _...papai! – foi até ele andando, mas correu para abraçá-lo. Ele acolheu em um abraço tão intenso, tão emocional, tão arrependido._

 _–_ _Minha filha! Sim, eu pude vê-la antes de morrer! – aí pode desabar em um choro no |seu| ombro._

 _–_ _Papai! Não fala assim... – |você| apertando o velho naquele abraço intenso._

 _–_ _|Seu nome|! Minha |Seu Nome|!_

 _Baby 5 trouxe Rocinante com o Law no colo. Roger, ainda abraçada com a filha, achou-o tão diferente naquelas roupas comuns. Ainda sentia um pouquinho de ódio dele, mas nada abalaria a alegria dele em um dia extremamente feliz e completo._

 _–_ _Papai... eu me casei, sou uma senhora de família. E quero que conheça a minha família que comecei há um ano! – |você| falava entre lágrimas, e também |sua ação pessoal diante dessa cena._

 _–_ _|Seu nome|... me perdoa por tudo?_

 _–_ _Eu nunca te odiei pelo que aconteceu... – saiu do abraço para olhá-lo nos olhos – só quis proteger meu filho... para que pudesse ver um dia._

 _Roger olhou para o netinho no colo do ex-padre. Ele deixou a filha ali para ir até os dois._

 _–_ _Venha conhecer seu neto. – ele ofereceu o Law para ir ao colo do vovô Roger, que acolheu o Law nos braços. Aparentemente desconfiado, Law olhava para o avô sério._

 _–_ _Ele é bem sério..._

 _–_ _Ele está te conhecendo... depois se acostumará. – disse Rocinante, com um sorriso afável nos lábios._

 _De repente, Law começou a chorar, querendo voltar para Corazon. Roger riu daquilo, devolvendo ao pai._

 _–_ _Ora, Law... não assuste seu avô. – Rocinante disse em tom de brincadeira para seu filhinho, embalando-o._

 _–_ _Nada, fui eu quem o assustei. – disse Roger, dando uns tapinhas no ombro do loiro._

 _Rayleigh conversava com |você| ressaltando mais uma vez como era bom tê-la revisto e avisou de algo que ela tinha que saber._

 _–_ _Seu pai... está com uma doença aparentemente incurável. Foi muito bom que tenha retornado, |seu apelido|._

 _–_ _Foi culpa minha..._

 _–_ _Qual nada! Ele nunca teve das melhores saúdes, não sei como ainda conseguiu chegar até aqui._

 _–_ _Estava mais na hora de voltar para casa..._


	15. Os Votos de Amor

|Você| e seu amado assistiam ao casamento do irmão juntos, com o pequeno Law em seus braços. Nunca imaginaria reencontrar aquela colega dos tempos do internato, agora uma moça decente que estava se casando. |Você| ficou horrorizada ao saber que, antes, Bonney havia sido uma cortesã e experimentando uma vida mundana.

– Não imaginava que a reencontraria. – |Você| comentou.

– Eu também não... e então... realmente você nasceu para ser daquele padre, não é? – Bonney comentou com um leve sorriso torto, porém sem aquela ironia. E por um lado, |você| não podia discordar dela, afinal... não foi |Seu nome| quem amava aquele ex-padre e agora estava ali junto com ele? E com um filho dele nos braços?

– ...acho que sim. – comentou |você|, sorrindo.

– Cá entre nós... você também fez um bem a ele! – comentou a mulher de cabelos rosados, rindo – ele parece muito mais feliz que antes, não acha?

Agora aquela família estava completa. |Você| não poderia ter tomado outra decisão melhor. Precisava retornar à casa.

– Por favor... venha morar comigo, filha! – Roger pediu a |você|. – Ace decidiu viver com a minha nora longe daqui do centro e isso já estava me incomodando... como viver nessa casa sozinho? Embora meu amigo me faça companhia aqui por causa disso, eu...

– Eu aceito, papai.

– ...sim?

– Sim. Assim, poderemos recuperar os anos que vivi longe do senhor.

O homem abraçou |você| bem forte.

– Espero que o padre não se incomode...

– Ora, ainda insiste em me chamar assim? Está me vendo de batina, por acaso? – perguntou Rocinante ao Roger, rindo daquilo.

– Perdão... é o hábito.

– Desde já, aceito agora morar definitivamente aqui. – disse com toda a sinceridade. E com o perdão pelos maus entendimentos entre os dois. Apesar de não ser mais padre, ele ainda era um cristão e fiel aos preceitos de sua igreja.

A partir daquele dia, |você| e sua família estavam juntas novamente sob o mesmo teto. E parecia que os dias correriam melhores naquela casa.

...

Parecia um sonho, mas não era. Meu pai e ele juntos, morando pacificamente. O que era diferente há uns anos atrás. Podia andar em cada canto daquela casa com as mãos dadas a ele, poderia até beijá-lo se quisesse. Não havia mais medos, nem segredos, nem votos a obedecer. Que alívio. Os únicos votos a que obedecíamos eram os votos do nosso amor. Era a nossa fidelidade e o nosso respeito.

Meu pai sempre dizia que não se pode ter muitos amigos nessa vida. Mesmo que se queira, mesmo que se conheçam pessoas de quem deseja ser amiga, não se pode ter muitos amigos. Assim como acontece com os amantes, eles também têm de ser bem escolhidos. E a vida pareceu me privilegiar, quando achava que esta havia me maculado: pois me deu em uma única pessoa um amigo que valia por cinco pessoas e um amante que era como pai, irmão, marido e amigo para mim. Realmente, eu não precisava de muitos amigos. O único que sempre foi e é mais próximo valia por cem.

Agradeço aos céus por ter permitido que ele abandonasse tudo para ter uma vida digna ao meu lado. E como uma boa esposa, dedicava-me inteiramente a ele e ao meu filho, que crescia bem dentro do seu meio, e não longe como quase foi, na época em que meu pai queria que eu o abandonasse. Foram tempos cruéis, mas agora... só serviam como uma lição de vida. Não os tenho como um fardo em meu passado. Como a lealdade é uma das qualidades mais importantes de um relacionamento, o perdão também o é. E meu relacionamento com meu pai até então nunca tinha sido tão bom e tão forte. Parece que ele teve uma lição dos erros dele. Queria que tivesse sido assim desde quando era pequena, mas não adiantaria chorar o leite derramado. O importante é que tive a oportunidade uma vez de me relacionar bem com o velho Roger.

Como disse Rayleigh, ele já estava enfermo de uma doença incurável e precisava mesmo que alguém que cuidasse dele e fizesse do resto dos dias dele feliz. Parece que senti isso ainda lá no monastério, onde fiquei refugiada. Resolvi arriscar vi pra cá e sinto como que fui guiada por Deus... o mesmo o qual Rocinante foi dedicado quase a vida toda e ainda o é, mas agora como um cristão comum. Mas ainda tinha aquele mesmo jeito do Pe. Corazon, no andar, no olhar, no sorrir. Tinha horas em que me via naquela menina inquieta e revoltada de doze anos, fugindo pelos muros daquele internato. Foi ali que fui salva por ele. Mais do que o da em que confessei diante do meu pai e irmão que o amava, aquele momento foi o mais especial em minha vida, chegando a ser mais marcante até mesmo que o nascimento do Law. Pois todo um percurso precisava de um começo. E ali foi o grande começo dele.

...

O tempo passou. Law já tinha seus dez anos. |Você| e Rocinante viviam somente com o filho e os empregados, visto que Roger havia morrido. Ace vivia com Bonney em outro lugar da cidade e visitavam poucas vezes. |Você| estava na janela observando o loiro e o filho brincando com uma bola no pátio do casarão. Mais madura, |você| vivia feliz apesar de ter sofrido algumas perdas. Agora, |você| se dedicava inteiramente ao seu filho de cabelos castanhos bem escuros e de uma pele levemente morena. Tinha olhos profundamente cinzas e uma séria feição em seu rosto de menino. E era bonito. Crescia muito bem naquela casa.

Tudo seguia muito bem... até um dia em que o pequeno havia contraído uma doença estranha, que o fez cair em uma intensa febre e adquirir manchas extremamente brancas pelo corpo. |Você| não saia do lado do filho de jeito algum, sem se importar se aquilo pudesse ser contagioso. O ex-padre resolveu levar o filho aos hospitais mais próximos, mas nenhum quis atende-lo, descrevendo que aquela doença era incurável e perigosamente contagiosa.

– Eu prometo, |Seu nome|! Que saio dessa cidade em busca de um hospital decente que fará nosso filho ser curado.

– Eu... tenho medo... dele não aguentar! – |Você| falava entre soluços, pois aquela estranha epidemia já havia atingido outras famílias e o país estava em alerta.

O loiro pegou em suas mãozinhas e jurou.

– Confia em mim... vou retornar a Dressrosa com nosso filho curado! Pare com essas lágrimas! Onde está sua fé, mulher? – ele aumentou um pouco a voz, tentando animá-la. No fundo, sofria pelo filho e por |você|, mas jamais deveria se desanimar. Sentia-se o responsável pelos dois.

Ao se despedir de Law, |você| se ajoelhou e colocou a mão sobre a cabeça dele suavemente.

– Eu estarei aqui, meu Law. Você tem que ser forte. Vai dar tudo certo.

– ...sei que tem que ficar em casa cuidando de tudo... mas promete ao menos ligar para mim?

|Você| o abraçou sem poder conter as lágrimas.

– Como é difícil me separar de você, meu amor! ...é claro que vou ligar para saber... eu precisarei disso para me acalmar.

Rocinante observava sério aquela despedida. Também tinha que se conter.

– Vamos, Law. – pediu o pai.

Depois de um longo beijo, o garoto deixou a mãe e foi até o pai, que o esperava no portão. Cruzaram mares para encontrar os hospitais mais especializados. Mas parecia que os médicos eram todos medíocres, temiam cuidar do menino. O pai, furioso, chegou a agredir alguns médicos.

– Vocês são realmente médicos?! – ele gritava.

– Pai... chega. Já aceitei meu destino...

– Não, seu destino não é morrer antes de seus pais!

Ele olhou para o pai com certa preocupação, medo. Grandes gotas de lágrimas formavam-se em seus olhos e jogou os seus braços ao redor dele. Rocinante, com os olhos úmidos, levantou-se com ele em seus braços. Como sempre fez desde que sequer sabia andar.

– Não... não vamos nos render... vamos até o fim. Pois é lá que espera a nossa vitória.

Com ele em seus braços, dirigiu-se de volta para o navio o qual havia saído de Dressrosa, esfregando suas enormes mãos nas costas do Law, que chorava baixinho enroscado em seu pescoço. Ele ia murmurando baixinho no ouvido dele para acalmá-lo, lembrando que logo estaria bom nos braços da mãe. Ele se sentia aliviado com aquele zeloso pai. De repente, uma pessoa encapuzada misteriosa o chama. O loiro olhou para trás.

– Sou aquela médica daquele hospital...

– Você... o que quer agora? – perguntou ele com ar zangado. Lembrou-se da tal mulher que teve que se calar diante da decisão do hospital em relação ao Law.

– Vim às escondidas do meu patrão... eu... estou penalizada com o menino... permita-me ajuda-lo!

Ele parou diante da mulher.

– Vou lhe dar essa chance. Mas seja infalível.

– Prometo, prometo! – disse ela, quase se ajoelhando.

De repente, aquele padre lhe veio novamente à cabeça para perguntar onde estava o espírito cristão dele. Diante do desespero em ver o filho quase morrendo, ele se perdeu um pouco no desespero e, vendo a sinceridade nos olhos daquela médica, ele mudou o tom grosso de voz e resolveu acolhê-la.

– Guardo comigo uma fruta especializada em curar todos os tipos de doenças. Mas peguei uma às escondidas, estou me arriscando demais! ...ouvi falar que essa doença é muito perigosa.

– Convivo direto com meu filho, e nem eu e nem mesmo minha mulher não pegamos essa doença.

– Que bom! Olha... está aqui. – ela tirou de um embrulho uma fruta de formato engraçado – são frutas que estão sob o controle do governo... peguei uma delas escondida de meu chefe... toma. Breve, ele ficará bom.

Rocinante olhou bem a mulher, desconfiando no início. Mas ela parecia convicta em seu discurso e em sua preocupação. E de fato era verdade.

– Dê o mais rápido possível para seu filho.

Ele colocou Law no chão e explicou ao filho o que deveria fazer. No início, Law recusou, mas a médica pôs a mão em seu ombro, encorajando-o. No mesmo instante, ali mesmo, apareceu o tal médico que era chefe dela, junto com outros policiais, prontos para captura-la.

– É aquela mesma! Capturem-na e recuperem a fruta!

– Fujam! – ela avisou aos dois e saiu correndo. Foi quando Rocinante viu que ela falava a verdade. Agarrou Law ainda debilitado e saiu correndo até o navio de volta para Dressrosa. Foi dramático vê-la ser atingida com um tiro e não poder socorrê-la de volta. Law assistiu tudo também, comendo a tal fruta. Ambos ficaram chocados. Distanciando-se do porto, os dois viram o rebuliço daquele lugar.

– Pai... eu comi a fruta.

Ele abraçou o garoto.

– Vai ficar tudo bem... e ela também. – falava assim para não assustar o menino. Mas já imaginava que ela poderia estar morta. Ela arriscou tudo pelo bem do menino – uma verdadeira médica que merecia sobreviver...

– Mas ela não vai, pai?

– Vai, vai sim! – ele acariciava os cabelos meio arrepiados do garoto. Por um momento, lembrou-se da própria mãe e sorriu saudoso dela. Ela possuía aquele mesmo perfil altruísta e elevado. Também como seu pai. E tão diferente do irmão mais velho que nem sabia se estava vivo ou não.

E seguiram de volta para Dressrosa. Foi gratificante para Rocinante voltar com o menino milagrosamente saudável e vê-lo correr até os |seus| braços, feliz e curado. |Você| foi com Law até o seu encontro e, soltando as mãos do filho, jogou-se nos braços do loiro em um forte abraço bem correspondido, com direito a um beijo tão apaixonado nos lábios.

...

Quando perdoamos de verdade, aceitando e deixando as pessoas serem como são, sem cobranças pelo que fizeram no passado, o maior beneficiado disso tudo somos nós mesmos. Foi a  
forma que encontrei como um servo de Deus para entender o mundo exterior. E que procuro levar mesmo não sendo mais um padre. E a vida parece retribuir da mesma forma, permitindo milagres em minha vida e na vida das pessoas que amo.

Vi uma pessoa se sacrificar para salvar meu filho às escondidas. Uma única médica que encarou a doença de Law e resolveu ir contra seu trabalho e seu chefe. Lamento tanto por ela, pelo sacrifício que custou sua vida... mas tenho certeza que ela agora é o anjo mais bem-sucedido dos céus.

Como foi bom trazer Law saudável e cheio de vigor até os braços de |Seu nome|. Mesmo que isso tenha custado o sacrifício da vida de alguém. E lamentava pelos outros doentes que não tinham acesso aquelas frutas milagrosas, por causa de um governo egoísta e impiedoso. Era por isso que deveria existir a religião, deveriam existir seus servos, pois mantinham um certo controle naquele povo tão pecaminoso, egocêntrico e ambicioso. Como padre, quantas pessoas eu ajudei a guiá-las para um caminho melhor? Muitas. Quantas crianças tirei da miséria e infortúnio das ruas? Muitas. Quantos jovens consegui guiar para um caminho mais justo? Muitos. Eu e muitos dos outros servos de Deus. Servos do amor. Do verdadeiro amor, que não se resume apenas ao romantismo entre um casal e sim de um amor que abrange todas as pessoas.

Sim, fui fraco em desobedecer meus votos por causa de um amor que se resumia entre dois. Mas compenso em um relacionamento fiel e devoto, o qual eu dedico minha vida por eles dois. E por todos que um dia ajudei.

Lembro-me quando mais jovem, em meus anos antes de começar meu serviço com Deus, quando passava tanto tempo procurando respostas e explicações para as teorias filosóficas e teológicas; olhava o infinito, não te via e pensava comigo mesmo: "Será que existe mesmo um Deus para servir?". Tentava encontrar as respostas nos templos, nos sacerdotes, nos livros. E Frei Sengoku já me instruía para isso, esperava isso me mim: um sacerdote a serviço de Deus. Um dia, cheguei a questionar essas minhas dúvidas. Sorrindo, o frei mencionou o seguinte: Nas ofensas, nas quedas, nas fraquezas, nos desafios... eu encontraria mais que um Deus: encontraria a necessidade de ajudar as pessoas que precisariam de apoio. E é nesse embalo que veria nascer o amor. E nesse amor, veria um mundo novo. Onde aprenderia a orar, doar, ajudar. E seria feliz, encontrando a paz interior. E com paz, foi que te enxergaria quem queria conhecer e ver que existia de fato, pois estava mais próximo de mim que imaginava. Estava dentro de mim, independente do caminho que seguisse. E foi assim que quis ser um padre.

E foi por esse caminho que, sem querer, conheci um outro tipo de amor. Tentei resistir e seguir aos votos que jurei em pleno altar quando vesti a batina pela primeira vez, mas lembrei dessas mesmas palavras do frei. Assim como queria encontrar Deus, deveria encontrar a mim mesmo e as minhas limitações. Eu fui capaz de sentir desejo, de cair em tentação. Mas entreguei-me de corpo e alma aquela bela jovem de cabelos |cor dos seus| e olhos |cor dos seus|. É um prazer e obrigação para eu amar |Seu nome| para sempre. Temos um lindo laço do nosso amor. E podia vir todas as tempestades, nós seguiríamos em frente.

FIM


End file.
